With Shores Beneath Their Feet: Part One
by Seashell 712
Summary: Part One: THE SEA IS NOT FAR (RE-WRITTEN)...A woman dissapears and finds herself in Middle Earth, not knowing the consequences of her arrival. She goes on with the fellowship and sees the events of the story occur before her eyes.
1. A Long Expected Party

Disclaimer: I do not own "Lord of the Rings" or any of J.R.R.Tolkien's original characters or ideas. I do own the original characters i.e. Laura and Janine

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 1; A Long-Expected Party

"Good everyone, very good. I think we'll wrap things up for today. Everyone put down the weapons and take a seat." I wiped a tear from my eye and looked at Mr. Woods. He added, "Lets get this done quickly, I have some things to talk about." I smiled and looked back to Janine whose hand was covering her mouth as she shook with laughter. I stood from the floor beside her and extended my hand to help her up; as she stood she said between fits of giggles,

"Your…face…oh dear God it was brilliant!" I laughed with her and said in a joking voice,

"Shut up Janine! I hate you!" we laughed together and she replied while shaking her finger at me,

"No you don't you see, because I bought you lunch yesterday!" She gave me a huge hug as we both laughed. I rubbed my forehead where there was a welt from where the oak stick had hit me; it had to be so red! _God I hope this doesn't bruise…_I thought to myself as we put away our sticks and sat on the blue floor of the Taekwondo studio. I dragged my bag closer to me so I could put my things away. Some girls' lives are in the purses, but my life is in my gym bag. As I shuffled through the items in my bag my fingers ran across a picture; it was of myself with some others on a trip to New York. Behind us was a large building and there were four other people standing beside me: my roommate, Gretchen, Emily, a girl who roomed across the hallway from me, some random guy who jumped in the picture, and a tall, tan, extremely attractive boy with black hair and blue eyes. I was in his arms and we were both smiling at the camera. I shook my head as I shoved the photograph to the bottom of the bag and threw my pads on top of the twenty million other things that resided there. Before I zipped up my bag I pulled out a compact mirror and flattened down a few stray hairs and tucked some of my light brown hair behind my ear.

"Okay everyone, good job today, before we go I have a few things to go over. The tournament in Denver is almost here! Now last time, we had Janine Carrey win first in weapons and third in sparring," There was applause from me and the other people in the class. "Greg Davis won first in both Sparring and Form for the boys," Applause again. "Macy Stuart took second in weapons, and Laura Barnes took first place in Form and second place in Sparring." There was once again applause and I smiled as he called off my name. The sole reason I won second in sparring was because the girl who I sparred was at least six feet tall, versus my own five foot eight inches. Mr. Woods continued. "Yes, well done to all of you, and I hope we can do just as well at our upcoming tournament." Janine then whispered,

"Laura, want to go get some ice cream after this? I can give you your birthday present there!"

"Yeah, that would be great!" Janine nodded with a smile and leaned away but before she got to far I leaned to her and asked, "So…what did you get me?" I smiled a big smile and Janine shook her finger at me while she said,

"Nope! I can't say! It'll ruin it!"

"Oh, and giving my birthday present a month late doesn't ruin it at all?" I asked suavely. She glared at me and replied with a smile.

"Hey, that's not fair. That fact is I got you a present; it's the thought that counts right? Besides it's not like you turned twenty-one!"

"Yeah, I'm twenty, another year older than I was! And I'm not a teenager anymore! It makes a pretty big difference to me!" I answered quickly with a smile. Janine raised her eyebrow and said,

"Listen, I've been 'not a teenager' for a good six months and it's seriously overrated. And moreover, **I** am the one giving the present; so really the fact that you are another year older doesn't mean anything! The outcome of you _eventually_ getting the present is all that I care about." We stared at each other silently and with a wry smile I replied,

"Good answer, points for the originality, but not your best excuse. I think you're having an off day." At this she laughed quietly and I smiled.

The class ended and everyone packed up their things. Janine and I walked down the street in front of the shops laughing and poking fun.

"So, how have you been keeping yourself busy?" Janine asked me,

"Oh, you know…I go to the weight room in the morning, do chores for my mom for most of the day…"

"Reading anything good? Oh, I'm tied up in this incredible book by Earnest Hemmingway called, 'The Sun Also Rises'. It's amazing." Janine responded.

"Yeah, I just finished reading 'The Notebook' by Nicholas Sparks," At this Janine piped in,

"Nicholas Sparks is great. Every book of his I've read made me cry!"

"Yeah, he's great, I definitely had a box of tissues by my side. But now…" I laughed as I said,

"I'm actually re-reading the Lord of the Rings trilogy." Janine laughed at me as she said,

"Oh dear lord I can't believe you are actually reading those, let alone **re**-reading them! They are such teenager books."

"Yeah, I know I'm a dork for doing it, but so sue me! They're good!" Janine rolled her eyes and said in a drawling voice,

"I never read them, and I figure, if you didn't read them before you turned sixteen there's no use in wasting your time." I laughed at Janine's ideology as she asked, "So, have you've read them all before?"

"No," I replied, "I've read the first two books, but because of timing I never got the time to read the last book." I answered earnestly.

"I saw the first movie." Janine said, "and There was a LOT of things that I couldn't get into." She then added with a wink, "but I could get into all the cute guys, even if they were wearing tights, waving around swords, and or had big hairy feet."

Janine and I were the best of friends; we knew each other since our first year of high school, and even though we attended two separate colleges we were constantly in touch with each other. And since we were home over break, we both came home to our families and attended our Taekwondo classes. We enrolled in it our junior year to keep us both semi-fit. Janine was going into pre-law at CU Boulder; I was in Malibu, California; I attended Pepperdine University where I studied to be an oceanographer. I had always loved the water, and having been near it most of my life proved a big factor in choosing that major. I lived in California for 14 years before moving to Colorado, where I lived until I graduated from high school. My younger sister, Jenna, and my mom still live there and my dad is buried in Washington D.C.

We finally came to Maggie Moo's and went inside. "Come on!" I whined, "Tell me what his name is at least!"

"Nope, nope, nope. That wouldn't be fair." Janine said with a smile.

"How wouldn't it be fair? I don't know him!" I said. Janine simply smiled and shook her head.

"Never mind. And I'll buy." I approached the counter and said to her,

"No, it's okay." I pulled out my leather wallet from my bag and Janine placed her tan hand over my wallet as she said,

"No, consider it a…super late birthday party." I smiled with fake enthusiasm and laughed as I added with a smile, "Thanks! That'll go great with the super late birthday present!" Janine and I laughed. She was a really pretty girl; she had dark brown hair as opposed to my honey brown and the prettiest face I had ever seen.

"Your welcome." She replied. As Janine ordered her ice cream, I thought about how many times I had been jealous of her. She always had multiple boyfriends; she was the one who got guys on the knees begging to date her…among many things.

"Umm, Laura? What do you want?" her voice brought me out of my thoughts and I laughed.

"A strawberry cone, with strawberry pieces please." The guy serving us nodded as he looked longingly at Janine with a goofy looking smile.

We sat down in the booth and ate our ice creams happily. Janine was driving back up to CU boulder tomorrow and this would be the last time we'd get to hang out. "God," she complained, "the guys at CU suck so much! They aren't even guys! They're stupid…boys!" I laughed at her and said,

"Well, I dunno, the Pepperdine guys aren't that bad…actually, they aren't bad at all!" She rested her arms on the table and gave me a smug look.

"Well, one is bad, that Ryan jerk who you went out with for how long?" at this my stomach dropped. Janine obviously caught this because as a recovery she said, "Oh well, forget it, this will make you feel better!" She reached into her into her Taekwondo bag and pulled out a gift wrapped in brown paper and tied with a string. She held it out to me and I took it.

"Thank you, and it was 7 months!" I pointed out.

"What?"

"Ryan and I went out for seven months."

"Blah blah blah, hurry up and open it already!" She said with a smile. I untied the twine string and pulled off the brown paper. Sitting in the wrapping was a medium sized black book.

"Isn't it great? It's a blank book! It's lined so you can write whatever you want in there!" I looked at the book with a smile. I loved big blank books; they were so welcoming and open. I laid my hands on either sides of the book and picked it up; I flipped through it's pages excitedly, scanning each and every lined page. As I scanned it, the edge of one of the many pages sliced through the inside of my index finger and I gasped in surprise.

"Owie!"

Janine laughed as she asked, "What happened?"

I smiled as I shook my hand and replied, "Paper cut. Damn I forgot how much these things hurt!" I looked at the page and saw a thin red line on the edge and a few scatted drops of blood on the page from shaking my hand. I laughed as I disregarded the cut and flipped over the book. Engraved in golden letters on the front was "There and Back Again." I smiled as I looked at Janine and said, "Do you know what's written on this?" Janine nodded and said,

"Yeah! Some cute little quote, I thought it was cool!" I decided not to tell her that it was associated with the books she disliked; I then said as I reached to give her a hug,

"Thank you so much Janine. I love it!" She laughed at me and was about to reply when a clap of thunder rolled across the street and into the shop.

"Oh, boy. We'd better get home before it starts raining hard." She said with a thoughtful look. We stood, threw away our bowls and exited the ice cream shop.

It wasn't that far of a walk to our houses, so it was a cool and refreshing walk home. Fortunately for us and unfortunately for the neighbors, the ice cream put us on a bit of a sugar high.

"BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! I want 'ya in my ROOM! We'll spend the night TOGETHER! From now until FOREVER! TOGETHER in my ROOM!" we sang at the top of our lungs, laughing hysterically. We were in a park that we passed through to enter our neighborhood; we collapsed on a bench laughing then let out a great sigh. Our sugar high was diminishing and all that was left were the smiles on our faces. At that moment, small raindrops began to fall. Janine laughed and stuck out her tongue to catch some raindrops, and I stood up and danced. Janine saw me and danced with me, and we spun around with our bags pulling around our shoulders. I stopped in the glory of the moment and looked up at the sky; Janine was still laughing giddily and spinning.

At that moment, I felt a plank hit my back, like a two by four that smacked me leaving me dazed and winded. My hands went to my chest as I tried to catch my breath. Janine saw me and said,

"Uhh, hey, are you alright?" As soon as she asked that question, a strong dizzy spell charged right through me. It felt as if someone had given me a wallowing punch in the stomach and my head throbbed. I collapsed to my knees as I felt the walloping force on my body again. "Laura? Laura talk to me! Are you okay?"

"I dunno…it…hurts!" I gasped. Suddenly, all I felt was the intense burning and heat of pain; invisible tears and gashes all over me tormented me to tears. It was so all consuming that I fell to the wet cement, writhing. This was a pain that would never stop.

"Okay, I'm calling 9-1-1! Hang on for me Laura!" I could barely hear her speak, she was merely mouthing words, and it was only meaningless garble. All I understood was the pain. I heard a loud cracking noise as the lamp above us abruptly went out and all I was left with was wet, cold, cement. "Oh my god, I can't see!" I heard Janine whimper.

_The book. _A nasty little voice said in my head in that moment. _Retrieve the book. _I moved to my bag and opened it, there was the black diary Janine had given me. _Retrieve the book! _I reached for the book, but it seemed so far away. After what felt like ages I held it. As I held the journal a prickling feeling filled my entire body; I looked at the book in my hand and my eyes widened in shock as it slowly became deathly, greenish pale.

"What?!" I exclaimed. What little control and focus I lost immediately. "What's happening?!" I screamed. Suddenly my hands and head dropped to the wet cement and I couldn't feel the cold or the rain on my body any more, just a prickling sensation that alleviated dome of the pain.

"It's okay Laura, I'm talking to them now, hold on!" I heard Janine yell then with the sound of a large rip the world around me disappeared into blackness. I couldn't see anything, but the sounds I heard of rain falling on wet cement and Janine speaking frantically into her cell phone were clear. "Laura? Laura! Where are you? LAURA!" I heard Janine scream out. I opened my mouth to say, 'I'm right here Janine. Hurry! Something weird is happening!' but as I spoke the sound then disappeared. No more rain drops, no more Janine, only a black silence. I was in an absolute darkness that seemed to pass through my skin as if I didn't exist. I gripped onto myself feeling my clothes and my bag; I could feel that I still existed but I couldn't see it. At that moment, I heard a loud groan and sound came back to my ears. I fell to my knees and closed my eyes as I covered my ears from the earsplitting noise. After a few moments, I felt heat on my back, extreme heat as if I was too close to a fire. I looked behind me and there was a massive wall of flame. It was mammoth and dark, I could feel that it was more than just fire; it was evil and made my heart freeze. I scooted backwards but it seemed to follow me; as it came closer I saw that it was a great eye with a black smoking pupil. "Get away from me!" I screamed, "Get AWAY!" there was a deep, malicious laughter and then a resounding voice that jeered at me,

"I see you." I looked in horror at the eye and screamed again,

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" it then said in a menacing voice,

"I have you." At that moment, I saw the eye vanish and the darkness depart. I awoke on cold, black tile.


	2. A Conspiracy Unmasked

Chapter 2; A Conspiracy Unmasked

I woke up in a dark room cold and drenched from the rain. I looked around and saw two huge wooden doors on opposite sides of the room. I ran to one and shook it with all my strength, but it didn't open; so I ran to the second and did the same, but it was locked too. I suddenly heard the creaking of wood behind me; I jumped and turned around quickly putting my back to the door I had just tried to open. There in front of one of the windows was a long wooden table piled with what seemed to be hundreds of books.

_Books! _I thought, _Maybe I can find something there!_ I scrambled through them, looking for any clue that could tell me where I was, I looked at the first book I could grab; it was a normal book, but when I opened it, the pages weren't written in English, or any other recognizable language I've ever seen, they looked like scribbles and scratches on the pages. I threw down the book in my hand out of anger and slammed my fists on the table. _Wait, when you dream, you dream with your left-brain, _I thought to my self then finished out loud,

"…And reading is in your right brain so you can't read in dreams! Right?"

At that moment, I heard pounding feet and clanging metal outside the doors. I stood in silence and listened to the oncoming clatter. With each passing moment, the clamor was becoming louder and louder; it was approaching. I sprinted about, grabbing everything I could, and threw it all against one of the two doors: books, chairs, and finally the table itself. I then faced the other door and slung my bag over my shoulder. Instead of just feet, I could now hear high-pitched screeches and cries coming from the other side of the doors; whatever it was making the noise was right outside the doors, and not human. At that moment, I heard a large 'boom' from the door behind me, and the door in front of me flew open. I gasped in shock at what I saw, there were fifteen or maybe twenty mutated, goblin looking creatures charging into the room with crude swords and shields. Their skin was dark and grimy, and their eyes were bloodshot; I stood tall and held onto my bag tight as I saw one charge at me with a sword held high.

I swung my heavy Taekwondo bag at him and it connected squarely with its side sending him flying against a wall, then I swung my bag again at the next one that came. The thing hit the ground hard as he collapsed in front of me; I dropped my bag and grabbed its sword as I looked up and saw one of them swing a sword at me. I blocked it, kicked it under its chin then slammed my foot into the side of its fat, ugly head. He fell, causing another one behind him to trip. The booming from the door behind me was getting louder and I could hear the table sliding across the floor. The sword I had was becoming useless; I didn't know how to use it, so it was little help. At that moment, the door behind me flew open and twenty more vile things came leaping and crawling over the table.

As I turned my head to look, a pair of heavily armored arms grabbed my mine and twisted them behind my back. I dropped the sword I held and cried out in pain as the cold metal armor touched my skin and the thing's nails pierced my arms. I then felt another pair of clawed hands turn me around force me to bend over in a bowing position. All the creatures stopped making noise and all I could hear was their heavy breathing. The sound of a stone rod on tile and footsteps replaced the cries and drowned out the breathing. One of the hands on my back held my head down, and gripped my ponytail; I couldn't see much but the bottom of a white robe.

"A woman? The dark lord asked me to send him _this_?" An old voice said. The hand on the back of my head then gripped my ponytail and pulled it up so I could look at the elderly man. The man in white was an old man; he had a long white beard at the bottom of his long pale face and in is hands he held a black staff and a white book. He looked down at me condescendingly and sneered. "Although, she _is_dressed in strange clothing." He must have meant my white Taekwondo uniform. Suddenly rage boiled up in me and I asked angrily,

"Where am I?! Who are you people?!" I soon paid for my angry outburst for the hand that held the back of my ponytail let go then punched my face hard. I felt the metal tear the skin on my face as the armored fist connected with my cheekbone. I shouted out in pain as the hand grabbed my ponytail once more.

"You will speak when spoken to child." The man said cruelly then looked down at my face. "Now, what are you?" I felt a drop of blood roll off my cheek and it splattered on the floor. The old man took his shoe and smeared the blood that fell as to test it. He examined my face closely as he said to me, "Too tall to be a Halfling, too short to be an Elf." I looked at him in confusion,

"A Halfling?" I asked then shut my mouth quickly. His gnarled hand gripped the top of my head and forced it back wards.

"Speak until spoken to!" My cheek was aching badly from the punch I took. I had forgotten how much it hurt to take a punch without my padding and gear; it had only happened once before on a previous occasion. He lowered his head to my level and scrutinized my face, especially my eyes, "just a Mortal woman?" The creatures around me guffawed heartily and I glared at the floor. The thing holding me let go slowly as the old man kept his tight hold. As I began to contemplate disarming the man, something began to tie my hands with a coarse rope. "Tell me, where are you from?"

I looked at him a while before saying, "Back off." and with what little room I had, I brought my knee to his face and connected it squarely with his nose. He immediately stumbled back wards and covered his beak-like nose with his hands. I struggled against the things that held me and I finally got looks at their faces: some were squashed and others were scared, some had only one eye, but every smiling mouth was filled with pointed yellow teeth. Suddenly, a hard kick connected with my ankle and I heard a snap; instantly I felt an unbelievably terrible pain in my ankle and shin. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I fell to the cold tile floor; my leg could no longer support me. Tears filled my eyes and I screamed again in anger and pain at the old man.

"YOU ASSHOLE! SON OF A BITCH! WHO ARE YOU?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" The old man stood up and glared at me; I could see red dripping from beneath the hand that covered his nose. I could barely hear him speak over the screeches and howls of excitement.

"Saruman will not be played so easily! Take her to the top of the tower! Maybe with some cold her tongue and temper will cool. Saruman will not lightly take to disobedience!" At that moment, a hand squeezed the back of my neck and directed me out of the black room. The things made me walk on my bad leg and kicked my knees if I stumbled. My right ankle was badly sprained; I could feel it with each step. Finally, after making me climb stairs till my eyes burned from crying, they threw me onto a flat, wet surface. It was hard stone; I knew I was on top of the tower as soon as they left me with their taunting screams and hisses.

I lay on the cold roof, with my hands tied behind my back; the rain stung my eyes and drenched my clothes again. All I felt I could do was cry, and so I did; I shut my eyes and let my tears mix with the rainwater while I wallowed in pity and prayed that the unbearable pain in my ankle would miraculously go away. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands touch my shoulders.

"Do not cry, for it will not spare the pain." I looked up and saw another old man, drenched and wearing gray. He leaned over me, untied my hands then looked at me. "Which ankle is it my lady?" I looked up at him in disbelief and agony as I pointed to my right ankle. He looked with compassion into my eyes and then examined my sprain. I saw gentle warmth and kindness in his eyes and it calmed me. "I see," he said to himself then said to me in an encouraging voice, "Come on now, on your feet." He helped me up to rest against a tall spire rising out of the side of the tower.

"Who are you?" I asked slowly, the man looked at my face and replied,

"I am Gandalf the Gray. Are you the one Saruman used that wretched book to summon?" I shook my head in exhausted confusion and replied,

"My name is Laura Barnes." I answered then stopped, "did you say your name was Gandalf?"

"That is of no importance now." He said with firm sincerity. I closed my mouth and said nothing more as he looked around the sky, the ground, and everywhere else. As I observed this somewhat grumpy old man I gathered the courage to ask, "Please sir, can you tell me? Are we in Isengard?" He didn't look at me as he answered shortly,

"Yes, a very ill place to land indeed! No place for foolishness or the weak of heart. I'm glad that Saruman found none of it here." When he said that, I began to piece it together: Isengard, Halfling, and Saruman? Those words!

"Are we in-" suddenly I stopped at the sight of the old man in white's appearance behind the grayed old man. "LOOK OUT!" I screamed and pointed but it was to late, the old man in white had pointed his staff at the other and without touching him slammed his body onto the roof. The man in white tortured the other for what seemed to be ages, I watched silently for fear and shock of what I saw.

"A friendship with Saruman is not lightly thrown aside." The man in white spat, "One ill turn deserves another. It is over. Embrace the power of the Ring, or embrace your own destruction!"

_What? _I thought to myself, _He called himself Saruman! He did! _Gandalf looked up from the roof floor and answered Saruman saying,

"There is only one Lord of the Ring. Only one who can bend it to his will. And he does not share power." He crawled away from Saruman then shouted at me, "Laura! Leap from the tower!" and disappeared off the edge.

"NO! GANDALF!" I screamed. I then looked back at Saruman; he looked down the edge of the tower and then glared at me. He began to advance as he said,

"I may have lost one gray wizard, but I have still the Seer of Sauron in my grasp." As he moved everything seemed to slow down. In my head I heard Gandalf's words,

_"Laura! Leap from the tower!" _it was suicide to do so, I knew it; Saruman lowered his staff and pointed it at me. I was either to be tortured by Saruman, or face my death, and I chose death. Quickly I grabbed the edge of the tower and slid off of it. The wind whipped in my ears and I shut my eyes as I embraced the whistling air that would escort me to my death. Moments later I hit…it was soft, smooth, and not the ground. This couldn't be death. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on a huge bird; I looked behind me and there sat the grayed Gandalf.

"Gandalf," I heard a voice say, "I cannot bear the two of you to the ends of the earth." The bird was talking,

"Then bear us just to Edoras in the Land of Rohan, Gwaihir my friend." I heard Gandalf reply; suddenly, I felt weak and exhausted. Weariness over came and I felt all energy leave my body as I collapsed on the soft feathers of the giant bird.


	3. Many Meetings

Chapter 3; Many Meetings

_The rain fell cold and hard as it stung my face. The heavy sand stuck to my feet as I walked forward; I could hear water ahead of me: unsettled and angry. Thunder rolled as I came to the top of a small, sandy hill. There lay the ocean; it was grey, not a normal, welcoming blue and its waves crashed cruelly against the sand. My feet continued to walk, as if I had no control over them, and I walked to the water's side, the angry waves licking, spraying my feet. _

_Suddenly from out of the depths of the water, a huge grey wave came toward me. My feet planted themselves and refused to move as the water climbed past my ankles and inched towards my knees. The wave came closer and closer, and I simply watched as it loomed above me. _NO!_ I was screaming in my head, _I have to move! I have to move! I'll drown! _But my body paid no heed to what I said; it simply stared at the wave as it began to crash down on me._

"Re kaime ten' rer." A smooth voice said as my eyes sprung open,

"Ale' uin marte, amin rangwaya." Another voice answered back, there were two women speaking nearby me, one standing and another sitting down, although I had no idea what they said. The cold chill of the angry ocean side left me and I felt relieved, as if I was slowly sinking into warm water.

"Ar' sii' i'korma naya e' Rivendell, lye caeluva ner now."

"Uma, lle naya-" the second voice stopped. The one standing walked to where I lay and sat. "'Quel amrun mellon." I blinked my eyes a few times and rolled onto my back; I saw a beautiful woman sitting by me holding a washcloth in her hand. She wore a long, red dress that looked like it was velvet. Around her neck was a white, star-cut jewel set in a silver back, it was very familiar. I looked at her in confusion and she said, "Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" I looked at her and shook my head as I relied groggily,

"What? I don't understand." She smiled at me and said compassionately,

"It's alright, I know the common tongue as do many here." She set the washcloth to my forehead and let it rest there. I looked up at my forehead as best I could then looked back at the woman. I had known this woman for twenty seconds and already I felt a great respect and trust in her.

"Thank you." I replied as she moved her hand away.

She nodded, rested her hands in her lap then asked, "What is your name? You have obviously traveled from afar." _If where I am is for real, then you have no idea, _I thought to myself as I answered,

"I'm Laura Barnes." She looked at me as if she was expecting more information from my name. She obviously disregarded whatever thought she held and said,

"My name is Arwen Undomiel. It is good to meet you Laura Barnes." At this I stared at her in doubt. Maybe this place was just weird…

"It's really nice to meet you." I said. I glanced at my feet from where I lay and saw that one of them was wrapped and much bigger than the other; I also wasn't wearing my white Taekwondo uniform any more, but a white peasant shirt and some sort of loose pants. Could a dream be that accurate?

"Is there any pain?" She asked and then nodded to the first woman who walked gracefully out of the room.

"Uh, not in my ankle there isn't, but my head. I feel like I've been through hell and back." Arwen looked at me sympathetically as she brushed some hair out of her face. For a brief moment I saw her ear; it was clearly pointed. At this point my head really started to spin.

"Good morning." Said a clear and piercing voice. I looked to the door and two more entered the room; one was Gandalf but I could not guess who the other man was.

"Hello Gandalf." I said as I sat up in bed; upon moving I felt the pain of the sprained ligaments and swollen muscles in my ankle. It was so strange to call the man Gandalf, but he responded and came to the side of my bed where he rested his hand on my shoulder.

"It is good to see you Laura. You look infinitely better than last I saw you." I smiled nervously as he added quietly; "It would be best if you rest but a while longer."

The first man moved to the foot of my bed. "Lady Barnes," He said, "to meet Saruman and escape with such a trivial hurt is quite a feat, especially now that he has revealed his true loyalties." He was dressed in similar clothing to Arwen and wore a silver headdress. "You will be well again soon." He assured me.

"Laura this is Lord Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, and though he was occupied with another patient, he did help to mend your leg." I looked at him in awe; he looked like a great leader, and with only a look I felt a deep respect for him and his company.

"Thank you." I said sheepishly.

"Laura," Arwen said to me in a friendly voice, "I am glad to have met you. Find me when you are well." She kissed my cheek then left the room, leaving Gandalf and Elrond with me. Gandalf stood as Elrond said,

"Laura, though you haven't spoken much, I realize that you know more than you show. Gandalf told me that you recognized his name." He stared at me and I was too shy and shook up to look back. "Where are you from?" I was silent for a moment, almost unsure of whether to be honest or not.__

"I'm from California, well, Colorado too, I've lived most of my life in California though." Gandalf and Elrond were silent; I could tell that they wanted more in my answer. "Umm, California, U.S.A.? The United States of America? Earth?" Elrond and Gandalf looked at each other, they looked as if they did and didn't believe me. I sighed and asked, "You don't believe me do you?" they said nothing and I sighed. _There is no way this could be fake. _I thought. _This is real, unbelievable…but real._ I began to relax as I realized that this was not some great hoax or like any other dream I've had before. Elrond held up my white Taekwondo uniform.

"This is proof enough." I was silent. "I have never seen such a garment like this before. Gandalf has told me of what the happenings at Isengard, yet still there is one piece still missing." He paused and then moved away from the foot of my bed. "All I have are presumptions and speculations of how you have come to join our company. I-" Elrond stopped as a scraggy looking man with shoulder length brown hair ran into the doorway. He stood tall and proud, as he briefly looked at the three of us and said to Elrond,

"Lord Elrond." He lowered his head then looked at me again with a glimpse of curiosity.

"Laura, this is Aragorn son of Arathorn." Gandalf said with an amused expression. "Aragorn my friend, this is Laura Barnes." I was amazed; I was meeting Aragorn, the son of kings and the heir to the throne of Gondor. He bowed to me as he addressed me,

"My lady." I looked at him in amazement and asked,

"So this is for real?" Aragorn looked at me as did Elrond. "No joke, I'm here with a sprained ankle in Middle Earth?" Gandalf nodded in an annoyed manner as I shrugged a little and extended my hand to Aragorn and said,

"Hi…" He looked at my extended hand but made no move to take it.

"This is the child whom Gandalf rescued from the Tower of Orthanc." Elrond said to Aragorn then looked at me and continued, "Laura, tell me what happened before and after you were brought to Isengard."

I looked at the faces of all the men in the room with me and slowly said, "I was walking home with Janine." I quickly became uncomfortable and a little embarrassed recounting what happened. "We ate ice cream, left, then on the way home when we were in the park I had some sort of…I don't know, attack or something…" Elrond looked at me with concerned eyes and asked me,

"Is that all that occurred before hand?" I nodded and there was silence. Then I saw Elrond take a glance at my finger before he asked, "That, how did you get that?" I looked down at my finger before answering casually,

"Oh, it's just a paper cut. I was looking at the book Janine gave me and one of the pages got me."

"A book? What kind of book did she give to you?" Gandalf asked; I looked at him and said slowly,

"A blank journal for me to write in."

"What did it look like?" Gandalf asked.

I was confused by his question but I answered slowly, "Well, it was medium sized, black, and had some gold engraved letters on it." Gandalf nodded as if he was satisfied, I continued. "Then later I was at the park walking home and…I ended up in the tower of Orthanc. After that, I was ambushed by creatures…"

"Orcs, most likely," Gandalf interjected.

"Yeah, I guess that's what they were." I said; I was becoming semi-annoyed by his interjections. "They had swords and I was caught, then Saruman questioned me; so I kneed him in the nose, thinking I could get away I guess, then…I sprained my ankle." I indicated my right foot as I finished. Elrond nodded understandingly and Gandalf placed his hand on my back.

"You kneed Saruman the White in the nose?" Aragorn asked.

"Elrond…" Gandalf said; Elrond nodded and replied,

"Yes…I see as well." I looked at Elrond and Aragorn in confusion and I asked in a cynical tone,

"I'm sorry if I come off nosy, but I still have no idea what is going on. My ankle hurts, I'm confused, and I would be more than appreciative if someone could tell me what's happened here." Elrond looked at me with surprise and Gandalf gave me a look, but I didn't feel any remorse. "What?" I asked Gandalf, "I mean, don't I have a right to know? I'm in a strange place, in a strange bed, and these aren't my clothes; I would appreciate if I could be taken into consideration." I saw Aragorn give me a look of curiosity as if he didn't understand why I was upset. Gandalf looked at me and said,

"Laura,-"

"Gandalf." Elrond said in a contradicting voice. I looked at him, angry that I still knew so little. Elrond seemed stiff as he said to Gandalf, "We must talk." Gandalf nodded and Elrond looked at me. "Laura, your ankle should be strong enough for the use of a cane. I will send someone to guide you around Rivendell, do not tell any one where you are from and do not tell anyone what you know of the ring. Am I understood?" I nodded, still disappointed at my lack of information. With that Gandalf and Elrond left the room and shut the door, leaving Aragorn behind with me.

Aragorn then stood to walk out the door, but before he left he said to me "I have faith in you Laura." He paused before continuing, "Do not doubt Lord Elrond for with holding what you want to know. He is very wise and he does nothing without reason. Have faith that you will know what you need in good time." I looked at him and searched for something bitter to spat back at him but before I could he said to me, "Let the power of the elves sooth you, for it may be the most rest you may receive for quite a while. Good day." With that he exited the room and I was calm; I lie back on the soft pillows and shut my eyes. _He's right you know, _I said to my self, _give it some time. _Then a nasty little voice in my head said, _Ah, yes, but this is not at all how you thought your own adventure would start, would it? _I thought on this and said to myself as I drifted to sleep, "No, it would have never started like this."

_The rain fell cold and hard and it stung as it hit my face. The heavy sand stuck to my feet as I walked forward; I could hear water ahead of me, and it was unsettled and angry. _


	4. The Hall of Fire

Chapter 4; The Hall of Fire

"Merry! Merry! We've been tricked!" I heard a voice whisper. It drew me out of my nap, and I listened with closed eyes. "Glorfindel lied to us! This isn't a dwarf woman."

"I can see that Pip." I could hear the little voices around me, one was behind me and one was in front of me; then I felt a sharp prod in my back, and I winced. "Don't do that Pip! You might wake her!"

"But she wasn't moving! Just making sure she was alive!"

"Well obviously she is because she's breathin'!"

"Merry don't get too close!" I rolled on my side and opened my eyes, there were two little eyes staring at me.

"AHHH!" I screamed out in shock and sat up quickly; my scream had obviously scared whatever it was that was staring at me too.

"AHHH!" the owner of the eyes screamed and fell back wards. It was a small child, with shaggy blonde hair; he fell to the floor and crawled away from me.

"Did she hurt you Merry? I'll get her!" I heard a small cry and moments later something tackled me from the side and I flew off the bed; I screamed in pain as my bad ankle was suddenly straightened. At that moment I saw another child, this one with shaggy brown hair, leap for me. I grunted as I deflected his jump and flung him over me.

"AHHH!" he screamed as he hit the floor. I sat up and scooted away from the two small children. The two stood and they looked at me with angry faces; now that I had a good look at them, they weren't children at all; they were really, absurdly short twenty year olds…with no shoes and hairy feet. Both of them drew swords and pointed them at me shaking them threateningly.

"I'm warning you!" said the blade haired one, "One move and I'll stick you!" the brown haired one nodded and shook his sword at me. At that moment the door to my room burst open and there stood Gandalf looking livid. He pointed his staff at the two child-sized twenty year olds; they immediately dropped their swords, screamed, and ran away.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck! Peregrin Took! Why do you insist to pester and harass the sane to INSANITY?!" Gandalf soon caught up with them and held them by their ears.

"Honest Mr. Gandalf sir! Glorfindel told us that she was a dwarf woman!"

"Merry's right! And we'd never seen a dwarf woman before so we came to have a look!" Gandalf brought the two back in front of me and I pulled myself up onto the bed, still in a state of shock. That was Merry and Pippin! I was just pestered by Merry and Pippin!

"Good morning Laura." Gandalf said to me with a fake smile, "I'd like to introduce you; this is Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took." He pushed the two hobbits forward and they stared at the ground. "Merry, Pippin, this is Laura Barnes."

"Hullo." They said in ashamed voices. I quickly reached for the dark brown cane by my nightstand and used it to stand.

"These are the hobbits?" I asked excitedly. Merry and Pippin looked at each other with half glances and as I exclaimed, "WOW! They are so awesome! I mean, WOW!" I walked around them and they said to each other,

"You know this is one of the best reactions we've had from a person who's never seen a Hobbit before!"

"I am glad to see you able to walk about, Laura." Gandalf said with a smile. "And since they are already up here," He then looked down at the hobbits with a devious smile as Merry and Pippin looked back with apprehensive eyes, "I am quite sure that young Merry and Pippin would not mind taking you around Rivendell!"

"No, Gandalf, it's ok, I think-" I began but another voice interrupted me.

"Gandalf, my father has sent me to show Laura Rivendell." I turned and saw Arwen standing tall and proud in my doorway. I smiled and looked at Merry and Pippin,

"Sorry, but what ever Elrond says right?" I winked at them and they looked at me.

"Oh!" Merry exclaimed, "Right! Come on Pip!" With that, Merry grabbed Pippin's sleeve and they ran from the room. Gandalf laughed and said to me kindly,

"Please, use your time wisely, there are few hours of daylight left and I'm afraid that tomorrow we will all be preoccupied."

Arwen walked with me through the many winding halls of Rivendell and into many of its elaborately painted rooms. She helped me up stairs and we rested when I got tired. Most of the time I said nothing, I was in so much wonder and surprise at this place. I was astonished at the care and attention to every detail, but when you live forever, I guess that gives you a lot of time to plan things. I didn't hear much that Arwen told me about the history of different rooms, and statues, I was too absorbed by the beauty and splendor of the various rooms of Rivendell.

At last, we came to a large hall. It was quiet and vacant; there were no windows or candles, and all that lit the large room was a great fire that sat in a hearth between two beautifully carved pillars of stone. The flame lit the painted walls, whose pictures told stories of famous men and elves alike.

"This is the Hall of Fire." Arwen said to me; her voice echoed in the vacant room, "This is where we tell our stories, it is hard for people who have not dwelled in this room to stay awake." She looked at me and said, "but you show no sign of weariness." She was right, I wasn't tired at all; if anything I was inspired and moved by the grandness of the hall. "It usually stands empty and quiet, and people come here who wish for peace and thought." I looked around once more and thought that it was a shame that this room was hardly used,

"The fire always burns, right?" I asked Arwen,

"Pardon?" she replied,

"You always keep the fire lit in here though, right?" Arwen looked at me with suspicion and I quickly changed the subject, "Never mind, say, is Frodo feeling better? I mean, I know that he's healed and all but is he up and about?" When I said that Arwen looked at me in even more shock.

"Yes, and yes. How did you know those things?" I looked at Arwen and became worried, so I changed the subject again,

"Female intuition. Say, I saw Aragorn this morning, he was in my room when Lord Elrond and Gandalf were talking to me." Arwen's looked changed from suspicion to tranquility,

"Yes? Well, I am sure that you wish to meet the rest of the hobbits; although, after what happened this morning, you might have had enough 'hobbit' to last you for a while!" I laughed and we walked out of the Hall; as we walked away, I paid special attention to where it was, maybe I'd pay a visit, for some peace and thought later.

Arwen and I walked all the way to the other end of Rivendell, where there were many balconies suspended over magnificent waterfalls; there I met Frodo and Sam. They both were happy, carefree, filled with smiles and laughter. I couldn't even tell that Frodo had the ring; obviously it must not of grabbed a hold of him yet. All the while I kept a smile on face and laughed with the hobbits.

"Laura did you really come from Isengard?" Frodo asked as he helped me sit on a stone bench. At this Sam shuddered and said,

"Dreadful place Isengard. You couldn't get me to stay there let alone visit! Not even if you gave me a whole sack of gold!" He suddenly took back what he said and said apologetically, "I mean…oh, I'm sorry." I smiled as I replied,

"Don't worry, I'm not actually from there, but yes, I met Gandalf there by coincidence and he brought me here." Frodo smiled and put his hands into his trouser pockets as he said in a suave joking tone,

"Bilbo said that you had quite the run-in with Saruman the White!" he laughed as he added, "You managed to kick him…some how?"

"Um, yes, actually I kneed him in the nose." Sam and Frodo both winced at this and I added, "Yeah, but believe me, it wasn't the smartest of my ideas! After that an Orc forced my ankle to sprain. And that's how I got like this! I am so lucky that the scumbag didn't break my ankle!" they nodded and Sam asked,

"So where are you from Miss Laura, where do you call home? Surely you're too clean and pleasant to be from Bree."

"Truly!" Frodo agreed as I stumbled and tried not to tell them.

"Laura," Arwen said slowly, "I now remember that my father wished to speak to you. I fear that was a little while before, we should hurry as to not keep him waiting much longer." And the day was saved thanks to Arwen and her brilliant white lie.

Soon after, I met Gimli and his father, Glóin, who had traveled from the lonely mountain. Both were very friendly and lively, and I soon realized after meeting the hobbits, Gimli, and Glóin that they all must be coming for the council of Elrond. _If there is going to be a council, will I have anything to do with it? _I wondered hopefully,_ Will I have anything to do with the fellowship at all? _I shook my head skeptically, "Probably not Laura." I told myself.

Later that evening, I ate dinner in the great hall and after lots of singing and story telling, I met Bilbo and the evening ended. One by one people left to retire for the night, until Elrond, Gandalf, and myself were left. Gandalf drank from his goblet, and as he set it down said,

"It seems that the night has indeed come to its end. Laura, do you need assistance back to your quarters?" I shook my head and answered,

"No, thank you so much for the thought though." I was happy to have someone so kind to me after of spending just a day in Rivendell. I reached for my cane and stood easily; although my ankle was still "tender", as my mom would have said, after walking around all day I could move much easier than at first. I looked to Elrond who too drank from his cup. "Lord Elrond, I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality." Lord Elrond laughed and with a nod he answered,

"Sleep well child." I smiled and took my leave as Gandalf and Elrond began to whisper to each other. I left the hall, although I didn't go to my room, I walked to the Hall of Fire; I needed some quality Laura-alone-time. When I arrived in the hall, I was almost intimidated by the serenity of the room, the fire cast long shadows on the floor giving the room an almost sacred feeling, and I felt for the first time in a long while that I was small and insignificant. I leaned against one of the pillars closest to the great fire and sat at its base with closed eyes. The crackling at the fire was incredibly pacifying; I then began to think. What did I think of what actually happened two nights ago? The park with Janine, the eye, and then the tower of Orthanc, where I fought, then kneed Saruman, the White Wizard himself, in the nose. Then, of course, my ankle was nearly broken and I was thrown on the tower only to be rescued by none other than Gandalf the Grey…Yep, it was just like any other day. I smiled at this thought as I opened my eyes and looked at my right foot. It was still heavily bandaged, but I was curious. I slowly and cautiously unraveled the wrap and examined my ankle. It was very swollen and I couldn't tell if my ankle was badly bruised or If an excessive amount of shadow was covering my foot. When I placed my bare foot on the cold tile it sent a chill up my spine. As I re-wrapped my ankle I wondered if this bad sprain would effect me on earth.

If I ever even got back to earth period.

"I see that you too are far from home." Said a smooth voice from out of nowhere, I jumped so badly that my bad foot hit the ground and I shouted loudly in pain. I tried to cradle my hurting ankle as I looked at the pillar beside me and saw the silhouette of a man leaning against it.

"I suppose." I answered somewhat grumpily. The man stood and walked toward the fire, and I saw his face. He had light blonde hair about the same length as my own, and wore very elegant clothing. His face was dripping with emotion and shadow as his eyes looked fiercely into the fire. My eyes widened when I saw his face; it was Legolas Greenleaf, Price of Mirkwood; the single elf who would travel with the fellowship as the representative of his people. That very same elf was standing three feet in front of me.

"There is so much darkness in our world I think that what little serenity left is all that keeps our sanity." He said thoughtfully,

"Yeah, everybody needs a little peace every once in a while." I said as I gently placed my ankle back on the floor. He smiled gently then turned his gaze to me. In the firelight, he looked so menacing, with shadows cast on his face and light dancing in his eyes, that I was intimidated. I looked away from his eyes to the fire, but I could still feel his stare.

"Are you the one that Gandalf rescued from Isengard?" I looked back to him and nodded slowly. He nodded then said, "Then it is an honor to meet you, Lady…"

"Laura. My name's Laura Barnes."

"I heard of your turmoil at Orthanc," he said, while looking at my clumsily wrapped ankle, "Gandalf praised you tremendously." I smiled and answered,

"Thanks, but I really didn't do much, I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"How so?" he asked. I shook my head and replied,

"I just was, I guess; it was a very…awkward situation. But I guess I did the right thing." I think the vagueness of my answer offended him; he looked back to the fire and said,

"I see." There was a weird silence between the both of us.

"So, you came for the council of Elrond too? I didn't think that you'd arrive until tomorrow." I stated plainly, he turned his head to me and asked in a concerned manner,

"Excuse me? My Lady Laura, I did not know you until moments ago, how did you know of my coming?" _Crap. _I thought to myself, how would I get myself out of this one?

"I guessed, I mean, I knew about the council and figured that the others, who weren't here already, would arrive in the morning." I paused before I added, "I hope I didn't offend you." His almost angry expression did not leave his face as he turned back to the fire.

"You are different, my Lady, from any other mortal woman that I have ever seen." He said, I could tell by the way he spoke that this was not a good thing.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You may take that anyway you wish my lady, but for one so young, I believe that you have no place to speak your mind. Good evening." And with that he left the room. My mouth was wide open at what he said to me, _What a jerk! _I thought to myself. _What did I ever do to him? God! I didn't do A THING to him! I'm sick of people treating me like I'm 10._ I grabbed my cane and stood before the fire. _The whole damned place must be PMSing. _Elrond said nothing of me actually attending the council tomorrow morning, and as I thought about it, I didn't want to be there. I stared into the flames and lowered my head, I felt as if I should thank the hall for allowing me to think. Thanking a room is stupid, but paying reverence is common courtesy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry I got behind on answering my reviewers, so here are my replies! And thanks again to everyone who reviewed, I wouldn't be doing what I am if it weren't for the all of you!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 1

Kim: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you took a look at my story!

TriGemini: Yeah, I must admit that that spot wasn't the best place to leave a story! Thanks again for the review!

Chapter 2 

TriGemini: Well, all that is going to be explained in future chapters and the whole situation will remain a problem well in to the second part of the story! WHOA that was a big spoiler! Anyways, thanks for the great review!

GitaMerah: Well, thanks so much for staying loyal to reading my story! I Love to hear from people who read the original version of my story! And to be honest, I re-wrote it because I felt that I could do so much more with the story! And in the end I wasn't satisfied with it! Thanks again!

Soul: Wow! Thanks a lot for the compliment! Really, both of the beginning chapters were extremely difficult to put together!

Chapter 3

Sapphire2988: Yeah! I'm so happy to hear honest input from readers! I totally LOVE IT! I was actually wondering if anyone who read the original version could see any changes in the revised version! Thanks a billion!

Childofgod-4ever: Wow!! Thanks a bunch! I thought that I'd be the only one who knows what changes I made! But I'm glad that people are noticing!

Ms. Unknown: well thanks! Yeah, you probably won't notice big differences until you get further into the story, and as for right now it's only small details. Thanks again for your review!


	5. The Counsel Of Elrond

Hello all! Seeing that there is an interest in this story, I am extending the offer of joining my mailing list to all of you! If you are interested in receiving an update and inside news about the story once a month then please send you e-mail to me in a review! Thanks again and on with the show!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 5; The Counsel of Elrond

"_Laura? What the hell is going on? Why are you so bitchy?!" Janine asked angrily. "I just am, so sue me. Why the hell do you care anyways? You've got your looks, why the hell do you need someone like me tagging along?" I saw myself spit back bitterly. It was strange. **I** was not saying these things; I was **watching** me say those things. "What do you mean?" Janine asked. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the other me answered. "You are always screwing your self over and I'm always the one who has to save your ass. I'm fucking tired of it Janine." Slowly I saw the other version of myself become darker and darker as Janine tried desperately to sort stuff out. "Where is this shit coming from Laura? You're just pulling stuff out of your ass!" "Oh really?" the other me answered back. She turned to face Janine but her face was evil, demonic almost. "Do you have any idea how badly I've wanted to tell you this? You are a fucking skank, you screw around with guys then never even consider your other friends. Do you know how many times I was a third wheel? No! Because you were in the hot tub making out with some 28 year old! Or screwing around with some guy in your room!" At that moment a long knife appeared in the other me's hand. _No!_ I yelled at myself. _Drop that! What did she ever do to you?!_ The other me then brought the knife down upon Janine's chest and she fell to the floor dead, she bled so much that me and my counter part were wading in her blood. "She did everything to us Laura! You remember how badly she treated you, and how badly you wanted to tell her how you feel?" I ran to Janine's body and held her. _She's my friend! Yeah, I should have told her, but I couldn't! I was going to tell her when the timing was right! _"Well, you don't have to worry about it anymore. I took care of it." The blood was rising and I cried on Janine's chest. "I am taking care of all you're little problems Laura, all the loose ends you couldn't tie are being taken care of, permanently."_

I woke up gasping for breath with cold sweat on the back of my neck and forehead. My sheets were tangled and I was a wreck; but the morning light still shone gently and illuminated my room. I wiped my forehead and rested my head in my hands. What was that all about? Janine, the blood, the other me, the knife; what did it mean? I turned and rested my feet on the floor. My ankle hurt less today though I still needed the cane. I attempted to limp to the basin of water that sat in the corner, but my limps turned into hops and I nearly tipped over the basin when I ran into the table holding it. I splashed my face and dried it, then tried to pull my hair back into a ponytail. Yet, to my luck, the moment I pulled on my ponytail-holder it snapped and flew across the room. I sighed with annoyance as I let it fall and I looked around my room. On the dresser I saw a white gown; it was beautiful and gleamed in the morning rays, but I was in no mood to wear a dress. Y_eah, like I'm actually going to wear that…_ I hopped to my door and called to a nearby elf who was just outside,

"Umm, excuse me? Can you help me out?" She was very nice, and gladly retrieved a servant who could accommodate my want for pants. I received a very hunter-like outfit (Which I didn't mind at all) that was as authentically Elvish as it could get. (Which I absolutely adored) Moments after the servant left, a male elf bid for me to follow him to the library; I did so gladly since I was excited to walk around in my kick butt elvish clothing.

When we arrived at the library, Elrond was already waiting for us; he was examining a large bookcase as he waited. "My lord?" I asked, letting him know of my presence.

"My Lady Laura, you need not announce your arrival, your footsteps gave me enough warning." He answered with a fatherly smile. I smiled back remembering that he too was an elf and possessed heightened senses, and manners. _Unlike a certain **other **elf I know. _I thought to myself bitterly. He gestured to a nearby stone bench where I gladly sat down. As he sat down beside me, he said, "I am glad to see that your ankle is mending. It is healing quickly."

"Yeah it is." I said with a small smile. Elrond nodded to the elf that led me to the library and he left. I looked around at all the statues and books that lined the library walls, fascinated by all the books in that unfamiliar language.

"Would you like to say something?" Elrond asked kindly. I sighed in relief and replied,

"I had a…disturbing dream, I guess you could call it." Elrond looked at my face in a concerned manner and asked,

"Yes? And what was this dream of?" I then explained to him how I saw myself telling all these cruel things to Janine, and then seeing myself murder her. I cringed at the memory of it and I could see that Elrond was disquieted at my unusual dream too. "I can indeed see why such a dream would linger on your thoughts," he said gently, "but do not let it trouble you." With that he stood and faced a statue so that his back was to me. "I have something to tell you, and I ask that you answer me with a clear mind." I looked at Elrond; he stood before me and said. "We are both aware that Frodo will take the ring and he will be the ring bearer, and for him a company must be made." I knew where this was going and I dreaded to hear it. "There are nine black riders we are aware of; though on the rocks of the rapids below the Great River we found the bodies of only eight horses."

He paused before he continued, "Hence only eight of the nine accounted for. Therefore I have decided that a company of nine will be sent with Frodo, 'and the nine walkers shall be set against the nine riders that are evil." When I heard that, I was relieved. He wasn't going to ask me to join the fellowship after all; I would stay in Rivendell until I found a way back home. "I do not ask you to attend the council, if you do not desire to do so." I nodded and he continued. "Frodo's ever faithful Sam will be sent, as will Gandalf, and against my will I send Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck. Gandalf counsels that perhaps I should trust friendship over great wisdom in this matter; the rest will represent 'the other free peoples of the world: Elves, Dwarves and Men. Legolas shall be for the Elves; and Gimli son of Glóin for the Dwarves' and for men, Frodo 'shall have Aragorn son of Arathorn' and Boromir son of Denethor."

"Pardon me my lord," I interrupted. "I do not mean to sound arrogant, but I recognize that you know that I know what's going to happen, am I right?" Elrond looked to me once more.

"Yes, as I have said before."

"Then why do you tell me these things? I know that the four hobbits, Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir are to be sent, and what perils will await them on their journey. I know that you are going to send nine with the ring to Mordor." Elrond looked at me and replied,

"Perhaps you are mistaken. I am to send nine _with_ Frodo." I was confused, did he wasn't to send nine including Frodo or nine separate people with Frodo.

"Nine others besides Frodo?" Elrond nodded and it hit me, all the other's besides Frodo was only eight people. I started to have a feeling that staying in Rivendell and finding a way home was not an option. I rubbed my forehead then asked apprehensively, "Do you wish me to be the ninth member of the fellowship, my lord?" Elrond sat by my side once more and said to me,

"What Gandalf told me of you in Isengard intrigues me. So I chose to ask you to join the fellowship Laura."

"If the fellowship is going to break, why should it matter? There won't be a fellowship to belong to! My Lord, all I wish right now is to go home. I want to see my family and my friends, especially after such a nightmare that I had last night." Elrond nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder. He replied,

"Laura, Gandalf said that Gwaihir heard Saruman call you something very peculiar." I wrenched my brain trying to remember but Elrond answered it for me. "A _Seer of Sauron_…do you understand what this means?" At that moment a great bell sounded and Elrond stood. "That is the warning bell for the council." He said. He returned his gaze to me and finished, "I must go and I will leave you to decide what you feel is the right thing to do, but if the reason you decide to reject my proposal is because you fear of changing the future, I tell you this, Sauron knows that you know more than you say as well, therefore the dark Lord wants possession of you nearly as much as he craves the ring." He placed a hand on my shoulder as he said, "You are not unintelligent, you can make sense of what I say, I must leave you now. Good morning Laura."

"Goodbye my lord." I replied and watched as he exited the library.

I wandered around Rivendell, searching for someone, anyone to talk to. Gandalf was at the council as was Elrond and the rest, but I had to talk to someone, I had to get another opinion.

_Laura, you know you cannot go, going could endanger more than just Boromir and Gandalf, and you could endanger the lives of every single person in that fellowship! You should go home. Get your self out of this before you can't get out at all._ I thought to myself in a determined way.__

_Laura, who are you kidding? You know that you want to go! Ever since you read the books! How could you deny yourself this? You would be traveling with the fellowship! You would be kicking butt and saving the world all in one go! How much better can it get?_ Said another part of me. _Besides, every person in the fellowship is already in danger; it's not something they can avoid._

_But am I willing to take a chance at my life for a few moments of fame and glory? Besides it won't be easy! This will be months upon months of walking, scarce food, and harsh weather…besides, from what Elrond says I'm as much as a walking target as the ring is…_

_Have I ever done anything positively spectacular? Anything that people would say, 'Hey, she was the girl who did this! Wow, I wish I could be as brave, or as smart as her?' NO! If I do this, I won't have wasted my life! I could tell my grandchildren that I did something great or at least I would go down fighting and sacrificing for a great cause._

A great cause? You aren't talking about feeding starving children Laura. Yeah, some great cause that happened in a book? A fictional, fantasy book? A cause that never existed? What will you tell them? 'Well kids, I was transported into a book and I saved the world in it and everyone loved me and I was a hero?' Well, they won't think that's awkward in the slightest! And what if you died in here? What if you died? What would happen to your family? What would happen to your body? What would happen to you? You can't even answer those questions! I finally stopped walking through the halls of Rivendell and rested my head against a stone pillar. I threw my can sown angrily as I cursed, "Fuck!" At that moment, I heard stern voices below me.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." I looked over a nearby railing cautiously and saw that the council of Elrond was assembled beneath me. I stood back and shrank down the side of the pillar. I sat on the marble floor listening to what was said,

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

He's right. I said to myself

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

He's right too.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

_What would they do then? What would I do then if I were with the fellowship?_

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" The voices began to merge and made a dreadful collaboration of shouting and anger. I felt as if my own head and the voices were fighting in unison. Why? Why was it so hard for me to decide? It's a simple choice of yes or no! At that moment a small voice slowly rose above the rest.

"I will take it! I will take it!" The noise slowly stopped and my head stopped aching. This hobbit, someone so much smaller than I in size, is willing to take this ring to an unknown fate and test its boundaries. If one so small can make such a decision, why can't I? "I will take the Ring to Mordor... Though - though I do not know the way." I shut my eyes and listened in undisturbed thought.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow."

"And my axe." Hearing these oaths lifted my heart. _I am in this place,_ I thought to myself, _I exist here and this place is real. I belong here now so the ring concerns my existence, and I am not going to let Sauron get that ring while I know that I can prevent it. As for Saruman? Next time I see him, he is going to get a lot more than just a bloody nose; he has infringed on the rights and lives of too many people. I am going to help, and nothing is going to hold me back._ I felt as if my passion had lit a flame with in me and I was determined to join the fellowship. _Here I'm worth something, and I will go and fight for all that is good and free in this land and if I die, I die nobly and pray that God will comfort my family and friends._ I stood on my good foot and limped back to the library, with my cane still lying forgotten in some hall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Three

TriGemini: Yeah, personally I thought he deserved it!

Chapter Four

Lozzy Babe: Great! I'm glad that you started out your LOTR fan fictions with a good taste in your mouth because BELIEVE ME…there are a good deal of duds out there!

Kay50: Wow! Thanks for Following! I hoped that someone had got my message on the other site about the story continuing here!

TriGemini: Well, would you be upset if Merry and Pippin bugged you? I know that I sure wouldn't!! Glad to hear from you!

Ms. Unknown: I love hearing from you! Thanks again for the Review!

Sapphire2988: muah hahahaha….MUAH HAHAHA! YOU'LL BE SURPRISED! MUAH HA HA HA HA!

Ileyna the fair: Well, thanks for the thoughts, I am flattered!

LucyLambChops: Yessss, precious! She likes it she LIKES it she does! Haha! Thank you!


	6. The Ring Goes South

Chapter 6, The Ring Goes South

"And then ya' kneed the White Wizard in the nose! I would have loved to see his face after that!" Gimli said to me with a hearty chuckle. The way he laughed made me smile. "If only you'd had a weapon, then you would have been able to get yourself out of that mess!"

"Yeah, and a lot of good that would have done! The only weapon I know how to use is a long staff, and I highly doubt that one of those could have helped me against Orcs with swords!" I answered candidly.

"You don't know how to use a weapon? With all due respect, hand-to-hand combat, as you are obviously trained, is useful but knowledge of a weapon is crucial. Well, any weapon would have been better than your 'tiki-wando' bag." I laughed at how badly he had slaughtered the word, 'Taekwondo'. "I suggest that you begin with a sword, then maybe a bow. Now an axe is a much superior weapon, not to be wielded by the weak of mind or arm." I smiled and gave Gimli a look.

"What are you trying to infer Master Dwarf?"

"Nothing like that young Laura! I am simply stating my opinion." We finally arrived on one of the many balconies where Gandalf stood speaking with Aragorn. We approached and as we did Gandalf turned and greeted warmly.

"Good evening Gimli, Laura. Laura I am glad to see your ankle is mending."

"So am I! It's healing so fast, I am amazed!" I replied with a smile. Gimli huffed and said,

"Harrumph, Elvish medicine may be the envy of many, but silly remedies are of no compare to Dwarvish hospitality and mining!"

"That may be so friend," Aragorn commented, "but those silly remedies have saved many a life including Frodo Baggins!" At this, Gimli gave a muffled huff and I smiled,

"I wish to congratulate you, Laura, for joining us on our quest. It was a very arduous decision." Gandalf said to break the silence.

"Yeah, I guess it was, but I'm sure it will be worth it!" I responded cheerfully. "Did Elrond inform you all of my decision?"

"Yes," Aragorn answered, "A messenger was sent to me telling of how you chose to join the fellowship almost immediately after the council."

"As was to me." Gimli added.

"Well, I was able to catch Lord Elrond almost immediately after the council was dismissed, lucky for me. I guess he spares no time!" I said plainly.

"In a situation like this, a man with such responsibility has no time to waste." Gandalf said thoughtfully.

"Speaking of responsibility, I was just speaking to our youngest comrade and she said that she had no knowledge of a sword or bow and arrow!" at this I could see that Aragorn was slightly surprised.

"That's not totally true! I've used a bow and arrow before, but I am not familiar with it; and I, umm…know nothing about using a sword." I laughed nervously as Aragorn and Gimli looked at me. "But I'm great at hand to hand combat, that's what I know how to do and I can do it well! If I do say so myself."

"I am afraid that hand to hand combat will be of little use to you, though it is not entirely superfluous. I am sure that your in experience with a sword is something we can remedy." Aragorn nodded.

"True, I am sure that I would be able to teach you how to yield a sword and bow. Thank you for bringing this to our attention Master Dwarf. We will be residing in Rivendell for a few months for we await the return of the scouts Lord Elrond sent ahead. In the time we have I am sure that we can create a solid foundation for your skills."

"Yes that would indeed be the best idea. I suggest that you work with her every morning we have. I do not know how long we will be waiting for the return of the scouts." The sun began to set and the oranges and picks lit up the sky. Just then a bell rang across Rivendell signaling that it was dinnertime. Gandalf and Gimli walked to dinner and I followed but Aragorn stopped me.

"Laura, I think we should do as Gandalf suggested. We will start training as soon as your ankle has mended."

"Ok. I think that we should too. I honestly can't wait!"

"No, we shouldn't. Do you think if your ankle was wrapped firmly you could stand on it?" I thought for a moment before answering,

"I believe I can! It can act as a brace, but not now, wait till the end of the week, I should be well enough to do it then!" Aragorn nodded and said,

"Very well. Would you like me to escort you to dinner?" I smiled as I extended my arm and said,

"That'd be great. Believe me, I regret now more than ever that I lost my cane. My ankle is killing me!"

During dinner, there was a lot of talk about the fellowship and what people thought would happen. I received many congratulations and best wishes from many along with sideways glances and piercing glares of disapproval. Obviously Legolas found out of my decision because all night he either did not even acknowledge my existence or I caught him sending glares of dislike my way. I didn't care though. Long ago I learned to let things go. It was actually an astonishing day; suddenly out of the blue after a large fight with my family I said to myself, 'You know, there are a hundred billion things you are capable of doing in just one day, why should I let one stupid little thing bring down the other 999,999,999 million things that can happen?' and ever since, my life has been a better place.

After dinner I wondered around Rivendell again, just thinking thoughts about everything to myself. The moon was waxing and crescent shaped and shone brilliantly; I loved the moon, something about it was so mysterious and intriguing. Finally I found Arwen wondering the halls too, she was walking smoothly and was obviously deep in thought. I called to her and as we walked we talked of my decision of joining the fellowship.

"It was a very tough decision for me to make, it may sound dumb but it may have been one of he most complex decisions I have ever had to make!"

"It is not dumb at all Laura." She replied in a gentle voice, "I can understand how perplexing that kind of situation is, and such a cataclysmic choice made by someone so young. I never thought that someone your age could make such a large decision with such a strait state if mind." I nodded and was bothered somewhat by what she said about my age.

"Yeah, I had a lot of help from your father. With out his advice I dunno if I would even be going with the fellowship." Arwen nodded and there was nothing said. We walked quietly allowing the silence to speak for us. I know it may sound strange, but though it had been only days since I first met her, it wasn't awkward to walk by her and say nothing. Sometimes when I walked by Janine, I felt uncomfortable if nothing was said. At long last, Arwen told me that she would walk me back to my room because I had to get an early start. So we walked and laughed as we spoke of Aragorn and others. When we arrived at me room we sat on my bed and talked, I soon fell asleep and she left me so that I may rest.

"Laura, you are late…again" I rolled over onto my side at the sound if Aragorn's voice. I opened my eyes and saw his dark figure leaning against my wall. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"6 o'clock? Already? Why why WHY do we have to practice so early? Does six o'clock and eleven o'clock make such a difference?" I exclaimed as pressed my head face down into my pillow.

Aragorn said sternly, "We have been doing this for over a month and a half Laura, I think that by now you could get yourself out of bed. Besides, by the time it is eleven o'clock half the morning is wasted! Come on now, up we get.." I groaned as I rolled out of bed and shuffled my feet to the basin. He was right, for about two months now Aragorn and I had been practicing "sword play" everyday without taking the weekends off. Thanks to the hobbits, I was getting up early and staying up late; I thought it was ironic that I was exhausted when I was so used to pulling similar hours during the school year. Maybe being more physically active and eating a different diet made me tired…maybe being in an entirely different plane of existence made me tired…oh well, it was all the same I guess!

We came to the empty balcony where I saw Gandalf and Boromir, watching me again.

"So **this** is the child who will be joining us? She has never yielded a sword before?" Phrases like this were a constant from Boromir at first; I could tell that he was having doubts about whether or not I could pull my own weight in the fellowship, but with time he seemed to warm up to me. I had met Boromir while I was wandering through Rivendell. I didn't know who he was but he seemed to be able to recognize me. I guess news could travel just as fast in Middle Earth as it could back home. He was a nice, polite, and really amiable person; later I even found myself wondering how a guy like that could end up going crazy and try to steal the ring. But then I remembered; this was the Ring of Power, and I sure in hell wasn't in Kansas anymore.

Boromir was as much of an instructor to me as Aragorn by the time two months had passed. I will never forget what I learned the first time I tried to sword fight: it is SO MUCH HARDER THAN IT LOOKS. The swords are heavy, longer than I expected they'd be…and they're heavy! It was actually kind of sad, not how bad Aragorn would school me when we fought, but how after those two months of training, my left arm was a lot buffer than my right arm. Yet again, I was learning; general use and technique was important, but I also learned how to not waste time and energy and how to make my attacks count. I had gotten a lot better than at the beginning, and though I whined about it, I was really grateful for all the time that Aragorn and Boromir spent trying to teach me.

At it neared the end of December, scouts had returned to Rivendell saying that Mordor and Isengard were both very much alive and the black riders were indeed on the move again. When Elrond told me this I was confused and surprised; in the book things were very quiet and there was no sign at all of the black riders or of an arousal of Orcs. I told Elrond this and he was very much displeased.

"I take this as a very bad sign, and to hear this is very bad news indeed." He said very seriously. "Something has changed the course of action for the Dark Lord, the Fellowship must move, and spare no time. This quest becomes more perilous by the moment." When he spoke how "something" changed the intentions of Sauron, I had a sour, gut feeling that I knew what that something was. Elrond sent messages to every one that was going to Mordor saying that we were to be ready to leave by early morning. Around midday, Elrond sent me with Arwen to meet a woman who would make clothes for me that accommodated my needs. Much to my delight, the tailor was a woman, I Always felt a little uncomfortable around male tailors. She took my measurements, and said that she would have two outfits ready by morning. When we left the chamber where we met the tailor, Arwen walked me to my room. When we arrived she grasped my hand and said,

"Laura, I have come to adore you and I consider a friend. I wish all blessings and luck." With this she handed me a small package wrapped in a green cloth. "I also wish that you would have this." I took it gently and unwrapped it; inside was a silver chained necklace. From the chain hung a very small trinket; it was a tiny conk shell, no bigger than the size of my thumbnail. It was made of a beautiful pearl-like material and was traced with graceful curves of silver.

"Oh Arwen, this is beautiful. I can't thank you enough, really-" I began to say but Arwen held up her hand to stop me.

"May it be a small piece of hope for you to hold to; when you see this charm, remember that you are never alone." I held the small shell in my fingertips as I watched it shine in the afternoon sun; it's shimmer made me feel like I was at home, on the beach again.

"Really Arwen, thank you so much." I said slowly and gave her a hug. She hugged back and when we let got she brushed some hair out of my face as she said,

"Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle, namárië melonamin." I had no idea what any of that meant, but I knew it was some sort of deep and meaningful farewell.

_Suddenly from out of the depths of the water, a huge grey wave came toward me. My feet planted themselves and refused to move as the water climbed past my ankles and inched towards my knees. The wave came closer and closer, and I simply watched as it loomed above me. _NO!_ I was screaming in my head, _I have to move! I have to move! I'll drown! _But my body paid no heed to what I said; it simply stared at the wave as it began to crash down on me._

_When the water hit me, it was like ice, ice prickling me all over my skin and tearing me apart. I struggled but I couldn't move; my lunges were aching and my muscles were tired. The air rushed from my mouth and I could feel the cold arms of infinity wrap around my shoulders; I was dying and I was simply lost in this world of cold, wet hurt. I looked up to the surface one last time for any sign of help and saw a hand reach down into the water. I fought against death's embrace to reach for it, and at long last I grabbed it. It pulled me through the water; I was traveling closer and closer to the surface of the water and then I came to it. First my hand, then my arm, then my elbow and finally my-_

"Laura, wake now. It is time." Gandalf's voice said. My eyes opened slowly and I looked at Gandalf as he stood over a dresser. There were two outfits, as the tailor promised, and Gandalf held a sack in his hands. I stood from the bed as Gandalf continued, "Here are some things that the Lord Elrond bid you have: the clothes made for you by his servants are here, they are light and made to remain cool in heat and warm in cold and I believe they are resistant to filth. He also gives to you this traveling sack so that you may carry what so ever you desire." I smiled as I approached Gandalf and the gifts I had received. The clothes were amazing; they were hunting outfits in shades of green and brown that seemed to be drawn from the trees themselves. The sack was also a very nature inspired green and seemed big enough to carry all the necessities I had gathered, and lastly beside the sack was a pair of brown boots.

"Thank you bringing me these Gandalf. Though I wish that I could thank Elrond personally." Gandalf nodded as he set the sack down by the clothes.

"In this sack is a flask and a few other supplies for you. And you'll find it is very light. Dress quickly for we must make haste. We will be in the courtyard." Gandalf turned to leave but before he did he said, "Oh…and by the way…Aragorn left this for you." He walked to a chair and picked up a sheathed sword. "He had the sword you were using to learn sharpened by the Elven smiths." He handed to me and I took it with a smile.

"Thank you Gandalf, I'll be right down." With that he nodded and left the room. I soon dressed and found the clothes and boots fit perfectly; Gandalf was right, they were made of a light fabric, but on this cold morning they'd still kept me warm. I grabbed my sack, put my sword on my belt and left the room. I met the rest of the fellowship at the entrance courtyard of Rivendell; everyone was there as they should be: the Hobbits stood by each other, Gimli with his axe in hand and an excited face, Boromir, deep in thought with thick furs on his body, Gandalf, clad in gray and smiling, Legolas, dressed in a green hunting outfit with bows and knives at back, and Aragorn dressed in darker clothing and tightening his belts. We were actually leaving; I would actually leave with the fellowship to go on a god-forsaken quest to destroy a ring in Mordor. During those few moments of realization, my only wish was that I'd live, so I could go back to my rightful place in existence.

_Llenya the fair_: You know what? Reviewers of few words are okay by me! Once, I had a reviewer who would say AT MAX in their reviews, "Good chapter, please update." So, compared to that person you're a novelist! Thanks again for your AWESOME reviews!

_Lozzy Babe_: Thanks! I worked really hard on that chapter!

_TriGemini_: Your review made my DAY! I love hearing such output! LOOOOVE IT! It was amazing to read your thoughts and all I can say is that there will be more to come. I plan to update twice a week, until I run out of chapters! Thanks again for your thoughts!

_Ms. Unknown_: Yeah, so for you I bet this is moving so slowly! I'm so sorry about the pace, but I am still trying to finish the story as I am posting the re-written chapters! Thank you so much for your patience and loyalty!

_ChildofGod-4ever_: You are so wonderful! I've been wondering about the amount of reviews I had too! I had a lot more reviews the FIRST time I posted the story! But oh well…reviewers like you make writing worthwhile. Thanks again!

In addition to the reviews, I'd like to extend to you all the option of joining my Monthly "With Shores Beneath Their Feet" Mailing List. It will keep you in the "in" with news about the series and myself! If you're interested, please include your E-mail with your review! Thanks again and happy reading!


	7. A Journey In The Dark

Chapter 7, A Journey in the Dark

The first "fortnight" of travel was HELL. (This is no exaggeration) We'd travel miles upon miles, with only three or four breaks in between, from before sunrise till well after sunset. It was even tougher when you COULDNT SLEEP. It seemed that no matter how I lie or where I turned there was a big, lumpy root, or some nasty, pointed rock poking me in the back. We traveled through every kind of weather good ole' Mother Nature could chuck at us: snow, wind, rain, fog, you name it! And on top of that, Aragorn continued my practice, by GETTING ME UP AN HOUR EARLIER THAN THE REST.

"If the Dark Lord is as active as Elrond's scouts claim, then we must be able to fend ourselves from any attack. You, Miss Laura, having little practice with a sword, is the most vulnerable of us all; so you must learn quickly." Now imagine being sore and tired, then pulling exhausting training sessions with man as tough as nails. After the first week and a half it became significantly easier for me to travel all day and learn how to use a sword at the same time. As we traveled on, some of the others would wake up early as well to watch me make a fool of myself as I learned to sword fight. It was nice to have some other company, even if, in the end, they would laugh at me.

As we traveled I frequently saw Gandalf and Aragorn move from the rest of our group while we rested, I had once asked Gandalf what their meetings were about but he wouldn't say. I knew what they were though without Gandalf's say; Aragorn and Gandalf were deciding which ways to take; the biggest choice would be whether or not to take the Pass of Caradhras or something else. I knew that Caradhras would only set us back, and we couldn't afford to lose any time; though I also knew that I shouldn't make it entirely known what I know.

As I traveled I found that the hardest thing to get used to was the bare feet of the hobbits. We would climb over everything and it was so strange to see them just go on over those thorns or rocky ground without shoes. I knew it didn't hurt them but it was still weird. I was also extremely pleased with my pack, which included some rope and a blanket; even though I had a full pack it felt light and was very easy to carry. But even my contentedness with my sack couldn't dim my growing dislike of Legolas. He would either (A) not talk to me, or (B) quarrel with me until I was blue in the face. I couldn't believe that an elf would actually act so immature; mind you that when we fought he wouldn't yell, but be totally calm and suave, and I felt like an idiot. It was because of the great mediating skills of Gandalf the Grey I kept my sanity. (Until the hobbits poked fun at me for arguing with the elf again…and losing.) But time did pass and finally the time came for the decision that I feared.

"Regiments of black crows are flying over all the land between the Mountains and the Greyflood," he said, "and they have passed over Hollin. They are not natives here; they are _crebain_ out of Fangorn and Dunland. I do not know what they are about…but I think they are spying out the land…I think we ought to move again this evening. Holin is no longer wholesome for us; it is being watched."

"And in that case so is the Redhorn Gate," said Gandalf, "and how we can get over that without that without being seen, I cannot imagine. But we will think of that when we must. As for moving as soon as it is dark, I am afraid that you are right." Hearing this made me everything less than thrilled. Night traveling sucked a lot, but not as much as the practices Aragorn put me through during the day when I _could_ have been and _should_ have been resting.

"I think that the Redhorn gate may be surveyed more closely than you think." Gimli added.

"Perhaps the gate is not the best choice if we wish to remain unseen." Boromir agreed. Gandalf nodded and continued,

"I believe the wisest choice for us is to take the pass of Caradhras; it is both the safest and quickest way through." When Gandalf said Caradhras would be the way to go, I had to step up and say something.

"Gandalf, I don't think that would be the best way." slowly all the heads in the Fellowship turned to look at me. I looked at him from my seat and said, "I really don't think it wise to take Caradhras. We need to choose another way. It wouldn't be safe or swift to go through the pass."

"And how do you know this?" Boromir asked me skeptically.

"Listen, I just know; taking the pass through Caradhras would only set us back, and if Sauron's forces are after us we can't afford waste any time."

"I understand," Gandalf said sadly. He seemed to believe what I was saying but at the same time he appeared as if he did not want to believe. "She is right. The bitter cold and treacherous weather could hinder us, but I do not fear the Pass."

"There is another way," I said slowly, "It is the only way; the Mines of Moria." At this the company was silent; even Legolas, who never spared a silent moment to send a well-aimed jeer at me, took no advantage of it.

"It is the name of an ill omen." Said Boromir, "nor do I see the need to go there. If we cannot cross the mountains, let us journey southwards, until we come to the Gap of Rohan, where men are friendly to my people, taking the road I followed on my way hither."

"That will take us too close to Isengard." I answered, and Legolas piped up.

"Then give us another choice my Lady, for your previous idea is clearly out of favor." I said nothing as he continued, "I trust in Gandalf's judgment. I think our Lady's worries are excessive. Snow, cold, and wind: that is all that we would face on Caradhras. Would such a troupe be fearful of a little weather?" I rolled my eyes and said to Legolas,

"Open your eyes, Legolas. There could be much more at stake." he looked at me and said stiffly,

"My lady, I have seen Caradhras…unlike you. Are you intimidated by the _possibility_ of something going wrong or unplanned? I find it childish to be afraid of what may be." Hearing him down me got me, I _knew_ what would happen if we took the Caradhras, the situation changed and we couldn't waist time. As Aragorn silenced Legolas, I said angrily.__

"Can't you see? I'm not the only one who is intimidated! You want to know what I'm worried about? You want to know why we shouldn't go over Caradhras? Ok, here it goes, we'd go halfway across the mountain, then we'd be forced to turn around and go back down! On our way up, it would get so bad that we _wouldn't_ sleep because we might not wake up again! We wouldn't be able to start fires when it was a choice of fire or death, or get through the snow because it would be too thick! After that, we would have to turn around and get off the mountains and guess where we would go, straight to Moria. We don't have time to go up a mountain and come back down! Is that good enough for you?" Aragorn then said,

"Laura, calm yourself." Everyone was silent and Legolas looked away. _HA!_ I thought to myselfMerry, Frodo, and Sam all looked at me fearfully as Pippin looked between Legolas, Aragorn, and myself in confusion. I took a deep breath and continued,

"I'm sorry, but I know that we can't afford to lose time. We must take the quickest possible way; the Redhorn Gate is totally watched…the mines are our only choice."

"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard and the gate is not a choice, we must take the road through the mines." He paused for a moment then added with a bit of subtle 'Gandalf knows something and you don't,' "One can never be sure when, but we reveal ourselves with good time." With that he looked at Legolas then turned his back to the fellowship. I had to fight the urge to smile but I didn't. "Moria is perilous, but we do what we must." With that he walked away from the meeting. I could tell that he already regretted the decision he had made. Slowly the rest of the grouped moved so that they could settle down and rest for the next day, but I stayed where I sat; my feelings of contentedness were slowly being replaced with guilt. As I rested my head my hand I heard Pippin's voice say,

"Well, that was interesting!" I smiled as I heard Pippin say,

"Interesting, my friend, would be an understatement." I laughed as Merry asked me, "What was that all about Laura? I've never seen you like that before." I laughed as I shook my head and stood.

"It wasn't anything!" I said, then knocked my fist gently on Merry's head, "You think too much." As the fellowship began to walk away, I saw Legolas wait for the hobbits to walk before him before he followed behind them. One look at him and I was near fuming once more. I began to walk towards him as to pull him aside so I could ask him what his problem was; I had traveled too far and dealt with his rudeness for far too long. When I was only a few feet away from him a heavy hand landed on my shoulder, preventing me from going forward any more.

"Leave him, Laura." It was Aragorn, I could tell by his voice. I turned and looked at Aragorn fiercely.

"And why should I?" I asked, "I have dealt with his snide comments and glares for the length of the journey and I want to end it now."

"Leave him, Laura. Give it time…" he repeated. I shook my head and began to walk forward once more but Aragorn held me back again. He then said into my ear,

"He knows." I was frozen into my feet. Aragorn then let me go, and walked in front of me. That was why…for months he had known and that must have been why. I looked and saw Legolas glance over his shoulder back at Aragorn and myself and for the first time in a long while his look of indifference did not bother me.

It was a very quiet trip towards Moria and no one was very talkative; except for Gimli who would sit me down and graciously tell me the stories of his people. I think the only reason I stayed awake was because he told such great stories. But even though I had the joyfulness of Gimli to lighten my thoughts, I was concerned about Moria too. Gandalf fell into darkness in Moria; and though I knew he would come back, but I didn't want Gandalf to leave. One night, after we had camped on a small hill, I confronted Gandalf privately.

"Gandalf, I must tell you something, may I talk to you?"

"Laura," he began, "I have known you for months and still you cease to surprise me." He smiled as He added, "What is it you wish to say?" I took a deep breath then sighed before I began.

"Gandalf, I don't know the way through Moria," the moment I mentioned Moria I saw Gandalf's face drop. "…or in fact how to get there, but I know what will happen when we arrive. I just ask, that you take advice from me when we are in there, because…"

"Laura," He interrupted, "I will guide the fellowship through Moria and I will avoid danger to the best of my ability, but I cannot go take heed to your counsel. But thank you for your concern-" suddenly I heard a great screeching howl. It echoed around our hill and sent chills down my spine. I asked Gandalf quietly,

"Did you hear-?"

"How the wind howls." Frodo said as Aragorn stood. I stood also, having a very disturbing feeling that it wasn't just me.

"It is the howling of the wolves of Isengard! The Wargs have come from west of the mountains!" Aragorn exclaimed and made quickly for his sword. With this the rest of the company awoke quickly from their beds. "Stand with your backs to the fire! Fling fuel upon it!" he shouted once more to the hobbits. A moment later a single wolf approached slowly through the crown of trees that surrounded us as chilling howls and glittering eyes surrounded us. This wasn't like any wolf I've ever seen; it was huge and menacing in the shadows. It growled at us as if he was leading the rest of the wolves into battle. With that Gandalf said,

"Listen, Hound of Sauron. Gandalf is here. Fly if you value your foul skin!" The wolf obviously took no heed to this because he howled one more frightening howl and leapt towards Gandalf in one huge bound. Instantly I heard the twang of Legolas' bow and a hideous yell; the wolf thumped to the ground and the woods around us seemed to growl at us. On my side of the fire were the hobbits, Boromir, and myself. The rest were on the other side dealing with the first wolf. The attack was then launched upon our group; five wolves approached Boromir and myself, Legolas' arrows struck down two of them, and the remaining three moved closer. Boromir said suddenly,

"I refuse to let a beast make the first move!" and with that he ran a few steps from the fire and drew one of the three Wargs away from the hobbits and myself. After this I saw one of the other two Wargs run to the other side of the fire, leaving only one. I quickly devised a plan that mostly consisted of running and surprising the Warg so that I could kill it. I took a slow step away from the fire then ran past Boromir who was fending off a different Warg. As I ran I heard heavy paw prints approaching behind me; it was then I realized that I hadn't thought my plan through enough. With in moments I was knocked facedown into the dirt by two immense paws. I looked up and rolled onto my back as saw the Warg running back towards me; I tried to crawl away from him but he leapt on me, trapping me in the dirt. At once I instinctively put my hands under his throat and pushed up to prevent him from biting me.

The Warg's long claws scratched in the dirt beside me as he fought against my hands; snapping his jaw furiously as I held on for dear life. I could feel the wolf's warm breath on my face; I couldn't last like this and I had to do something. At that moment, one of the wolf's madly pawing legs brushed against the sheath of my sword and I had an idea. In a brief moment, I took one hand off the wolf's throat, reached down, and made a grab at the sword's hilt. As I reached, a paw brushed my arm and pushed it down my side. I reached for the hilt, grabbed it, and with a furious grunt I stabbed it into the bottom side of the Warg. It screamed madly as it fell on its side and I stood. I saw another Warg coming at me and as it charged I stepped aside and with both hands I swung my sword at it's neck; after a few swings I cut it's head off and left it's twitching body as I returned to the fire.

Suddenly I heard Gandalf yelling something in a foreign language, and as he yelled fire sprouted from the trees surrounding us, giving us all more light to fight by. As I ran back to the fire, I was somewhat stunned, I just killed two animals… As I saw another Warg leap towards me, I swung my sword somewhat blindly at it and cut off its ear. It whimpered as it skid past me and I didn't watch it as I ran away from it. As stopped in front of the fire I heard a loud whimper and thud behind me; I saw the earless Warg lying on the ground with a flaming arrow plunged into its chest. I looked to Legolas who looked back at me for a brief moment before firing another arrow in another direction. After the death of the earless wolf, all the others retreated; the wolf must have been their leader because they fled so readily. I watched as the wolves ran and the fire in the trees died and I sighed as I fell backwards onto my butt on the slopped ground. I looked at the hobbits who looked extremely relieved; pippin and merry looked quite satisfied as their swords were also covered in blood. Why wasn't I as happy as them? What was wrong? I was attacked and I killed those wolves to protect myself. Why did I do that?

"We did it!" said Boromir with a smile as he walked back to the fire. The hobbits began to laugh and talk with each other and I heard the contented laughs and voice of Gimli as Boromir asked, "Laura, are you alright?" I nodded and put on a smile. Boromir smiled as well and he pat my shoulder with a gloved hand. "You did well for your first battle! You passed! Seems you only got a bit of a scratch," he pointed at my arm, "but look at the trophies of your bravery!" I looked at my arm. It was the arm that the paw brushed when I was beneath the Warg. It wasn't anything much, the skin was just slightly torn and it wasn't bleeding. Boromir walked away and Aragorn cam to our side of the fire and stood beside me as he asked,

"So how did you do?" I laughed as I replied,

"Well, I'm still here aren't I?" Aragorn laughed as he wiped his sword clean. He paused a bit before asking me,

"You don't seem pleased." I sighed before I asked,

"Aragorn, is it wrong for me to feel guilty? You know, after killing those wolves?" He took a breath before he answered,

"It is not _wrong_ that you feel guilty, though I mean no offense when I say that I expected it." I nodded as I replied,

"None taken. Thanks Aragorn." He nodded as he moved toward Gimli who was now talking to the hobbits. I stood and went to talk to them as well.

Afterwards, the company had settled down and gone to sleep. We left the carcasses around us; this made it very hard for me to sleep because each dead wolf acted like a reminder. So while the rest slept I was awake and thinking about everything I did. I looked at a nearby Warg corpse; its tongue was flopped out of its mouth and its eyes were rolled back in its head. I looked away disgusted and sat up from the ground. I hoped that I wasn't the only one feeling this much remorse, though I had thoughts that I was. I hardly slept at all that night, and in the morning all the bodies of the Wargs had disappeared. We hadn't touched them; all that remained were Legolas' arrows which were all in perfect condition save one with a broken tip.

"It is as I feared," Gandalf said, "These were no ordinary wolves hunting for food in the wilderness. Let us eat quickly and go!" After a quick breakfast we walked steadily until past sunset, for Gandalf wished to reach the gates of Moria before then. When we took our breaks, Aragorn did not make me practice with a sword, but for the first time in a long while he let me rest.

As I rested, Frodo and Sam approached me.

"Laura," Frodo said, "We saw you fend against the wolves of Isengard. If you had not stopped them, some of those wolves could have attacked us. Thank you."

"As do I.," said Sam proudly. "You fought them well Miss Laura." I smiled wearily as I replied,

"Well thanks for saying something. It means a lot." We talked a while longer and as we talked I realized that I needed to thank Legolas. I shuddered at the thought of thanking Legolas, but it had to be done. Besides, I was the bigger person and it would only make me look better in the end. Before I could, our break ended and we started moving again.

After a long day's walk we arrived. As we passed I whispered to the hobbits,

"Try to make no noise. There is something in the water I think we'd better not disturb." We walked on the gravel shore until we came to a blank spot on the wall, where Gandalf ran his fingers and whispered softly. Soon the blank stone began to glow vividly revealing the outline of a door. Below the glowing rims, there were elvish writings, and an anvil and hammer surrounded by stars; beneath that were two winding trees with crescent moons in them, but the grandest and most noticeable of all was a grand star in the center of the door.

"The emblems of Durin!" Gimli exclaimed and I smiled.

"Yes," Gandalf answered, "and the words are in elven-tongue. They say _The Doors of Durin, lord of Moria, speak, friend, and enter._" Gandalf examined the door as Merry asked,

"What does it mean by "speak, friend, and enter?"

"That is plain enough," Gandalf said, "if you are a friend, speak the password, and the doors will open." He pointed his staff upon the star and said strongly, "_Annon hellen, edro hi amen! Fennas negothrim, lasto beth lammen!_" but the doors did not open. I looked around and saw the water slightly moving on the gravel shore. I then stepped forward as Gandalf placed his staff on the star and said simply,

"_Mellon._" Slowly, the rock wall grumbled and split down the middle before the doors swung wide open. Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli looked at me in surprise as the door opened. I looked at them and explained, "It says, speak "friend" and enter. It's a riddle, the Elvish word for friend is mellon. So lets go." I let Gandalf go before me knowing that he knew the way and we followed him past the great steps to even more steps. After those steps, which lasted forever, we came to an arch with a flat floor that leaded onward in the dark. We stopped there, ate, and set camp for the night; I made no conversation that night, I just laid out my mat and fell asleep on the cold stone floor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Llenya the fair: Hope this chapter lived up to your expectation! I worked really hard on trying to make it work!

TriGemini: WOOHOO! YOUR REVIEW ROCKS!! But, what you said about her being able to shrug things off; that is what I love about Laura, her ability to take things seriously, but let the minor things go. It's a very big defining characteristic.

Yo, La Reina: Well, I am very sorry you feel that way, but if you go out of your way to bash something as frivolous as "Mary Sue" Fan Fics, I think you should find something better to do with your time.

Ms. Unknown: Well, thanks a billion, I really can't thank you enough for your loyalty.

Angel Akira: Awesome! I love to hear from new Reviewers…as for the short chapters…well, I promise that as the story gets in to the double digit chapters the chapters get longer…

Keikoman3: Thanks a LOT!!! J


	8. The Halls of Moria

Chapter Eight, The Halls of Moria

_…The air rushed from my mouth and I could feel the cold arms of infinity wrap around my shoulders; I was dying, as I was lost in a world of cold, wet hurt. I looked up to the surface one last time for any sign of help and saw a hand reach down into the water. I fought against death's embrace to reach for it, and at long last I grabbed it. It pulled me through the water; I was traveling closer and closer to the surface of the water and then I came to it. _

_First my hand, then my arm, then my elbow and finally my face. The sunshine shone warm on my face as I was pulled into the boat; my frozen skin was revived by the compassionate and forgiving sun. The gentle rocking of the boat soothed me, and I felt as if a great hope had shone back into my life. I heard a mumbling sound in my ears then, I couldn't understand what it said. I opened my eyes, but squinted since the sun shone directly into them and I saw a hazy figure above me. "_Who are you?_" I asked wearily, and the figure kneeled beside me._

"Laura, Laura, it is time to move on now." A voice said as small hands shook me gently. I opened my eyes a little and saw nothing but darkness.

"Be quiet, it is still night time! Let me sleep, I am so tired." I said back and rolled on my side.

"It may be dark but it is indeed morning Laura," said another voice, "do not be fooled, we must move now for it will take days to pass through Moria." I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my eyes, they were right; I looked to the man who had just spoken, and after I rubbed my eyes, I saw that it was Legolas, sheathing his knifes and tightening his belts. Walking away from him was Boromir, so I surmised that he was the one who woke me up. When we had started our walking, I realized how strange it was to be in the dark for such a long period of time; in all honesty, I was frightened by the dark. Not to the point where I needed a nightlight or anything, it simply made me feel uncomfortable. I became very jumpy in the dark, so as I walked, I walked beside Aragorn, knowing that he would keep me safe. As we traveled, Gandalf told us all that the trip would be at least forty miles, but he wasn't quite sure since it had been a long time since he was in Moria.

Aragorn proved to be wonderful company as we walked, I was so used to him being my own personal gym teacher that seeing him in a more relaxed, and less critical manner was very unusual yet comforting. We talked about much, and when we were able I told him of what it was like back home, and how I left my mom, dad, and little sister back in my world.

"She's only sixteen," I told him, "and since I left, I don't know how the situation is in my world, is my body still there? Am I not there at all? She needs someone there." Aragorn nodded and said,

"It must be difficult to think about what you left behind." I looked down at the cracked and dirty stone floor of Moria and replied,

"Sometimes, I mean, sometimes I feel really emotional because I miss it all, but then at other times I say to myself, 'Hey, what am I missing back in my world? College, arguments with my mom, arguments with my sister, arguments with anyone, I would be doing nothing worthwhile.' Then I see myself here and think of how I am making a difference. Here I feel as if I'm actually accomplishing something."

Aragorn looked at me and replied, "Perhaps, but you are missing a great leisure." I looked at him in confusion and he answered. "Laura, though you may be traveling with us and taking up something so great, you are still young. As much as you dislike hearing it, it is the truth; and now that you have come here, you have lost the blessing of growing up slowly and being a carefree adolescent." It comforted me that he called me an "adolescent" instead of a 'child' or a 'girl'. "Being here is forcing you to grow up much. In the end though, perhaps, it is all for the best, or perhaps not, so while you are here be sure to make good with what is given to you. With everything you do you gain wisdom and _that_, my daughter, is what deciphers a girl from a woman; not gowns or long hair. It is what's in here." With that he knocked gently on my forehead. We laughed quietly and I swatted at his hand.

"Stop it." I said playfully but he continued.

"No, I do not jest. I have seen what you have in your head and it is much more than any _dignified woman_ should have." With that he brushed the hair out of his face in a vagrant fashion and I laughed.

"Oh _really_?" I replied, in a very nasal, very fake British accent. I then put my hands out to my sides and strutted as I walked, walking in front of Aragorn. I then turned around and said, "Is _that_ better?" Then, with an imaginary powder puff, I powdered my cheeks then drank from and imaginary glass of wine as I added randomly. "There must be something in the wine, because I feel _fabulous_!" Aragorn laughed and Gimli shouted back to me.

"My lady, if ever I saw you behave in that manner, I should think you under some wicked spell! I am much contented with the Laura I have known."

"I dunno," Pippin said innocently, "I think that's sort of attractive!" we all laughed at this and I said,

"Peregrin Took, you should take a picture, it'll last longer!" I laughed at this and watched everyone else as they stared at me in confusion. I could feel my cheeks blush as I remembered; they don't have cameras so they don't know what it is to take a picture…besides maybe stealing one. "Never mind." I added quickly. I heard a small chuckle from Gandalf as we walked on.

After a few hours of walking and only a few short breaks we came to a wide, dark arch that held three different directions; all of them seemed to lead eastwards, but the left passage plunged downwards, the far right led up, and the middle contained a smooth path. I looked at the three arches and thought, '_Wow, good thing Gandalf knows what he's doing because I totally forgot which passage it is!' _I looked to Gandalf with a trusting smile and when I saw the concern in his eyes I remembered, '_Wait, he doesn't know which way to go either… Well crap, I guess we are going to be here for a while.'_

"I have no memory of this place at all!" Gandalf said slowly, he then shook his head and continued "But I am too weary to decide, I expect that you are all as weary as I am. We had better halt here for what is left of the night." With a great sigh of relief I let down my sack, as did Sam and the others. We descended the small flight of stairs where we found a flat stone area; it was perhaps used for guards who watched the three passages. We camped there for the night and I laid my mat. Many of us did not sleep until later, and before we talked. I didn't participate in the conversations for once and I mostly kept to myself as I mulled things over. '_You know, this would be a good time to thank Legolas. I mean, it wouldn't hurt.' _I thought to myself; I looked over and saw him standing on a ledge, looking out over Moria. A part of me didn't want to thank him, but that would be stupid and childish of me. _'Besides, maybe it will encourage him to break the ice…or, something…'_ So I stood and walked slowly to where Legolas stood.

"Legolas?" I asked him, but he did not reply. "Hey, I know we aren't…on the _best_ of terms right now, but I still wanted to come and tell you this." He still did not look at me. "I…I want to…thank you, I guess, for saving me a few nights ago…when we were attacked." He still did not look at me as I continued slowly, "I know you shot a lot of Wargs that night, and that Warg was just one of who knows how many, but it was going to attack me and it would have if you didn't stop it. I thank you for that. So, thank you very much." I waited in silence for a while for him to reply but he said nothing. I bit my tongue before managing to say calmly, "Well, I'm going to bed, good night." As I turned to walk away, I heard him say something.

"I heard you saying something, the night of the attack." I turned back around and saw him looking at me from his ledge. I was confused. "You asked Aragorn if your guilt for killing the wolves was validated." He paused and I wondered what he was getting at. "It was…charming." He paused again as if he had more to say then continued, "You're welcome." I looked at him in a confused manner and he said again, "You're welcome for my help. We must work together…if we are to be successful." I nodded and replied,

"Yeah, I guess. I'm going to bed, good night." And with that I walked off thinking, '_What a hypocrite…or is that a change of heart? Boy, for being perfect Elves are seriously emotional._ As I walked back to my mat, Gandalf intercepted me.

"I saw what you did back there." He said to me with a raised eyebrow and an amused tone of voice. I began to open my mouth to explain my self but Gandalf stopped me. "He's known since we left Rivendell, Elrond told him." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Give it time."

"Wait, time? He's an elf Gandalf, he has all the time in the world." I paused as I laughed and said, "It's me who doesn't have a lot of time." Gandalf chuckled and and said quietly,

"Well try…" I smiled and laughed at Gandalf as I said,

"Okay Gandalf. I am going to bed, goodnight." He patted my shoulder as I went to my mat where I fell asleep immediately.


	9. The Bridge of Khazaddum

Chapter 9, The Bridge of Khazad-dŭm

_There was a mighty flash of fire as the Balrog fell from the bridge and Gandalf looked down upon him. _"RUN GANDALF! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" _I screamed at the top of my lungs. Gandalf obviously took no heed of what I said because he continued to look down. I ran out to him and shouted again, _"GANDALF! COME ON!" _I was just in reach of grabbing his hand when I heard a loud crack and Gandalf lost his balance. _"NO!" _He held on to the edge and I tried to grab his hand, but someone was pulling me away. I fought against the strong arms but they were too strong. Gandalf looked at me with eyes full of fear as he slipped. _"GANDALF!" _I sobbed as the arms took me away,_ "I'M SORRY! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" _Gandalf looked at me one last time and said to me in a saddened voice. "You knew?" He fell off the bridge and into darkness, and I screamed through my sobs. _"YES! I'M SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! COME BACK GANDALF! COME BACK!"

"Yes, I'm so sorry! Come back!" I moaned as someone shook my shoulders. "Come back! Please?"

"You are willing to rise? This is certainly a memorable moment when you actually wish to awaken! Good morning Laura." Boromir answered, and lifted me to my feet. He asked, "Did you sleep well?" I nodded slowly then glanced at Gandalf before moving to pack my things. As I stood, I felt a draft and shivered as I packed; my hands were shaking badly and I fought to keep my teeth from chattering it was so chilly. I changed into my second outfit quietly and so no one saw me; this was warmer than my first one. I used changed outfits every few days, I alternated the two outfits the tailor made for me in Rivendell. At first this seemed the best way to stay hygienic, but after a while the hobbits and Boromir made fun because I was being such a 'girl' about my clothes. At first my major argument was the fact that I am a girl, but that did nothing. I then saw that Legolas' clothes weren't dirty, and he had worn them since we left Rivendell. Then I saw Aragorn who wore non-Elvish clothes. After that I stayed in the same outfit with out changing and kept my spare outfit in my bag.

After I was dressed, I stood and looked to Gandalf who was looking at the three possible passages.

He said in a confident voice, "I do not like the feel of the middle way; and I do not like the smell of the left-hand way: there is foul air down there, or I am no guide. I shall take the right hand passage, for the air does not smell so foul down there." With that, we descended the stairs and began our many hour hike through Moria. As we traveled, the air became warmer and not as dense making it almost bearable; as we moved I felt strange, as if my spirits were lightening yet dampening at the same time. _This is where Gandalf is going to perish. _I thought to myself, _I'm not going to let that happen. We can't go in Balin's tomb, that's where it'll all begin! We must keep moving no matter what. _We must have traveled at least twenty miles before we arrived at a dramatic change of scenery. The road we walked on was no longer cracked or crumbling but in good condition; then the walls disappeared from around us. There was a steady breeze that blew through and our footsteps seemed to echo.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said and brightened the light on his staff. As he did, we saw a great hall upheld by mammoth stone pillars. It seemed to venture on in an endless, black, polished maze.

"This is great city and the realm of the Dwarrowdelf." Gimli said proudly as the light from Gandalf's staff danced on the walls.

"There must have been a mighty crowd of dwarves here at one time," said Sam, "and every one of them busier than badgers for five hundred years to make all this, and most in hard rock too! What did they do it all for? They didn't live in these darksome holes surely?"

"These are not holes!" Said Gimli angrily, "and of old it was not darksome, but full of light and splendour."

"It was, until Moria was overcome by darkness." Gandalf said wearily. I could tell that he was talking about, but remained quiet. We walked on a little further until we passed a grand arch. The doorway was open, and from inside the room a small beam of sunlight shone out.

"Sunlight!" Merry cried out and ran toward the door.

"No come back Merry! We really should keep moving!" but it was too late and the rest of the fellowship followed after him. As we entered, our feet caused the dust on the floor to fly into the air. The sunlight was very bright and I had to squint as I entered because I had been in the dark for so many days. Unidentifiable shapes littered the floor and in the center of the room was a single oblong table; it had a slab of white stone laid upon it. The beam of light passed over the stone and I could see engravings upon it. At that moment, Gimli fell to his knees and began to cry out,

"No! NO!" A had a very bad feeling about this place and began to step backwards, but something tripped me. When I fell I heard a soft crunching as I fell to the floor; I rubbed my eyes that had adjusted and looked around. I saw a bloody, cobweb covered skull staring at me, and I shouted out in fear. I scrambled to my feet and saw that I saw surrounded by tons of dusty and mangled skeletons. I began to scream out but Aragorn ran to me and covered my mouth. I struggled against him but he kept his hand over my mouth.

"Do not cry out again." He said to me softly. I nodded shakily and he removed his hand. I looked at the rest who were looking at the corpses; Legolas pulled out an arrow from a skull and looked at it. Aragorn looked at it too and said, "That is an Orc arrow." Suddenly, I felt dizzy and I moved to a wall where there were no skeletons, I leaned against it thinking, _Oh my God, this is Balin's Tomb. This is Balin's Tomb; we have to get out of here now. I feel sick. _And with that I vomited on the floor, my stomach heaved as I threw up what little food I had in my stomach. My eyes watered and Aragorn came to my side to rub my back. I stopped and sank to the floor, shaking and achy. I wiped my mouth and Aragorn gave me some water. I drank it and swallowed the bitter taste from my mouth.

"We have to get out of here now." I said plainly. Everyone looked to me, I felt so exposed and vulnerable as they looked at me, I had just thrown up in front of them and now I was "prophesizing" that we should get out.

"Can you not let him morn?" an angry voice said, it was Boromir. "He has lost a member of his family, can you not let him grieve? I do not remember appointing you to lead us young one." I looked at him angrily and said, with out shouting,

"If we do not leave now there will be people morning for OUR deaths! We must go!" Boromir was quiet, and so was the rest. "Come on! We need to leave!"

"Yes," Legolas said, "we mustn't linger."

"_We cannot get out. We cannot get out._" Gandalf's voice said over ours. I looked and saw that he had just picked up a dusty book and was reading from it._ "They have taken the Bridge and second hall. Frár and Lóni and Náli fell there…The watcher in the water took "in. We cannot get out. The end comes,…drums, drums in the deep…they are coming._ There is nothing more written." With that Gandalf closed the book and laid it upon the tomb. I looked to Gandalf and said quite seriously,

"We must leave, now." Just then there was a loud clamor that made me jump. I looked up, by a nearby well stood Pippin with all of Gandalf's things. The clanging rang out for a few seconds then stopped. Everyone was quiet as Gandalf scolded Pippin.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

"We must leave," Aragorn said, "we make back for the hall. We cannot stop."

"I now know where we are," Gandalf said quickly, "our visit here was not in vain. We should leave by the eastern arch of the hall and bear right and south. Come now, back to the hall!" As we began to exit I looked up the small skylight and felt a sense of helplessness and withdrawal. I began to think that it was too late for Gandalf. I could not stop fate although I tried.

"It is too late," I whispered, "too late." With that Legolas came to me and said,

"Come now! We must make haste." I looked at him with tired eyes and said,

"It's too late now." He looked at me with concerned eyes and I finished slowly, "they're coming, they're still coming and I could do nothing." I had hardly finished saying those words when there came a great echoing noise: a resonant _Boom_ that seemed to rumble in the depths of the earth. Legolas grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the door. _Boom, doom _the sound came again as if someone was pounding an ominous drum somewhere in the depths of Moria. As the fellowship stood outside the tomb, a great horn was blown in the halls and was soon answered by many others. I heard familiar cries and screeches echoing in the halls and I looked to Frodo. He saw me and drew Sting; the blade glowed brightly.

"Orcs!" Legolas said.

"Get back in the tomb! Get back in! It's the only place!" I said and we ran back in the doors. We ran back in side, and Boromir looked out through the doors; immediately two arrows whizzed by his head and stuck in the door. Aragorn looked to the hobbits and shouted,

"Get Back! Stay Close to Gandalf!" He then turned to me and asked quickly, "are you alright, can you fight. If not, go with the-"

"No, I am fine, I can fend for myself." I interrupted. He nodded and began to help wedge the thin wood doors shut by jamming axes and anything we could spare in the door. I drew my sword and stood tall beside Legolas and Aragorn, who had their bows ready. As we heard the scratching of Orcs on the doors Aragorn looked to me and said lightly,

"You know, we never really trained you how to use a bow and arrow, perhaps-"

"If you say what I think your going to say," I said as I looked strait at the door in front of me, "I pray for your sake that those Orcs get to you before I do…understand?"

"Indisputably." Aragorn replied, I could tell he was smiling by the way of his voice, and I heard Legolas laugh slightly. Behind me there was an angry growl, and I heard Gimli climb up on his cousin's tomb.

"Let them come!" he bellowed, "There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" I stood and readied my sword trying to remember everything Aragorn had taught me. Once I thought about it, I had no idea what I was getting myself into, I had fought off really big dogs, and beside that, I had no experience. At once a small chunk of the door was broken through. Legolas shot and the arrow went directly into the hole. There was a loud shriek and I shivered, it sounded a lot like back in Isengard, but this time, I was armed.

The door broke down and hordes of armored Orcs came fighting through. Immediately one came directly for me, the Orc swung and missed; I took advantage of this and cut off its arm. After that I ran to the stairs, and they followed; I had to get the upper ground, I needed an advantage. I stood on the stairs and fended off the Orcs one by one. As I fought, my own words echoed in my head, "_It's too late, it's too late."_ I became frustrated and angry as I heard these words and I fought even harder. More Orcs were coming to where I was, because I was a woman, easy prey; however, as the numbers soon became over whelming Boromir moved to the stairs to help me. He wielded his sword well, and killed many as I began to get the hang of targeting the weak spots. The necks and the shoulders were the weakest place and I could cut through them cleanly.

Soon I heard a large roar and the rumbling of stone; I could see small chunks of rock tumbling from the walls from the vibration. Suddenly, the cave troll came, and knocked most of the Orcs to the ground. Many of them were crushed by the massive beast, which left only two or three Orcs for Boromir and myself to take care of. I killed the remaining Orc in front of me and looked to the troll, it was swinging its chain about his head, using it as a whip. As Boromir killed his Orc I shouted,

"Boromir! Get down!" But it was too late; the chain had already hit him, flinging him across the room. I saw him hit a pillar hard then fall to the floor, "Boromir!" I called out and tried to run to him, but another Orc attacked me. I jumped a way from his first swing then blocked his second attack. He was swift and after that I could only fend his attacks. He finally parried my sword so it was pinned against a nearby wall. I used my free hand to punch that nasty thing in the face; it hit him squarely causing him to let go of my sword, then I punched him again causing him to step away from me. I looked up quickly and saw the troll now had a spear and swept Aragorn off his feet into a nearby wall. I shouted out, "NO! ARAGORN!" when I should have never taken my eye off the Orc. He drew from his armor a long dagger, and as I yelled he sliced at me twice. I was able to dodge the first slice but the slightly grazed my left forearm. I took a step back and swung at him once more, but he blocked it with his sword and slashed at my stomach with his dagger. In a single moment, I felt a burn cross under my rib as his sword left a shallow sear across my upper stomach. I grunted as I stumbled back and tripped on the steps.

"Laura!" I heard someone yell from across the chamber. The Orc laughed loudly at me and as he laughed, I plunged my sword into his stomach and twisted it. Blood spilled out of the Orc's mouth as he fell on the ground in front of me. "Ha…ha." I spat at him in between breaths. My waist stung badly and I could feel the separation of my skin; I could feel it bleeding. I winced as I stood and moments later I saw the troll fall to the floor dead. I walked down the stair and saw everyone coming together; I leaned against the wall to catch my breath and saw that everyone was all right.

"_Mithril!_ You are full of surprises Master Baggins!" I heard Gimli exclaim.

"Is every one alright?" Aragorn asked as he left Frodo and stood. But before anyone could answer the clamor of armor and screeching Orcs echoed through the door.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dŭm!" Gandalf shouted. With that, we all fled the chamber. Orcs appeared everywhere, they came from the cracks in the walls and floors, they came from the ceiling, they came from every open space in those halls and surrounded us on all sides. I looked in fear as the Orcs cried out and growled at us. I looked at one, who saw the blood covering my body and licked his slimy lips. I growled back and spit at him, causing some of the Orcs to screech and cry out excitedly. I stood close to the hobbits as the Orcs circled closer. Suddenly an earthy roar echoed violently through the hall, and all the Orcs scattered. When they fled my heart began to pound in my chest, I knew what this meant. A red light dusted the walls of the great hall and great footsteps pounded against the floor.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked. I looked ahead as Gandalf replied,

"A _Balrog_." Gandalf paused. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" We didn't spare a moment as we ran like hell from the halls. We came to a gapped declining stair and leapt over it. Legolas leapt first over the gap and then Gandalf. I was then thrown across as was Sam and the other hobbits. Everyone got across all right until the stair's gap broke further and Aragorn and Frodo remained. With luck they finally crossed and we ran on to Khazad-dŭm.

I never saw the beast, I could only hear it behind us as we ran. Finally the stone bridge was before us and I crossed with the others then turned back to make sure Merry and Sam crossed the bridge. Behind them stood Gandalf on the bridge, facing the Balrog. It stretched and flame erupted from all over its body; it was so immense that even I felt the heat. The creature was terrifying and the heat that radiated from it made the air hard to breathe.

"Gandalf!" I screamed and tried to go him, but Boromir held me back as I fought to return to the bridge.

"No! Do not go!" Boromir yelled at me.

"Let GO of me!" I shouted as I fought both Boromir and the strong stings of the cut in my stomach that I had forgotten about. I could hear Gandalf finishing his incantation; the bridge cracked and the Balrog fell into darkness. There was a great flash of fire as the Balrog fell from the bridge and Gandalf looked down. I broke free of Boromir and ran towards the bridge. "RUN GANDALF! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Gandalf looked at me then began to walk away from the edge. I ran to him as I shouted again, "GANDALF! COME ON!" He was only three steps away from the edge when I heard a loud crack; a fiery whip wrapped around Gandalf's leg, dragging him downward. "NO!" He slipped and landed on the edge. He grasped vainly for any hold and found none. I continued toward him and cried out, "NO! Hold on!" but two strong hands came and dragged me backwards. Gandalf looked at me with fearful eyes as he slipped. "GANDALF!" I cried as the arms tore me away, I glanced back and it was Legolas taking me. I fought violently to break free of his hold but did not prevail. I stopped fighting briefly and looked back at Gandalf.

"Fly you fools!" he shouted and was gone.

"Gandalf! GANDALF! NO!" I screamed out madly. I fought against Legolas' arms even though they dug into the cut on my stomach. Tears burned in my eyes as I sobbed and fought to go back to the bridge. Legolas put me over his shoulder and carried me up the stairs as we left Moria; I beat his back and kicked wildly to get free but I soon stopped out of exhaustion and grief. When we left Moria, we didn't stop until we were out of bowshot from the walls. The sunlight shone on my cold and darkness-ridden body but it offered me no comfort. We came to tall grasses and Legolas laid me down gently. I failed so miserably that I could not restrain myself from sobbing. My stomach and heart hurt in a painful unison that it was hard for me to face myself let alone anyone else in the fellowship. Aragorn came to me and said softly,

"You are hurt. Let me help." I did not move. He touched my arm and I said,

"Leave me." Aragorn stood and replied,  
"We must move. If you wish to walk with wounds unattended then you may, but we must leave. By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs." He grabbed my good arm and lifted me to my feet. As he yelled, "Legolas, Boromir, get them up!" One by one we all stood and were ready for travel. Aragorn still took the time to re-bandage my arm and wrap the gash on my waist after I had barked at him because he said it was for the best. When he was finished I hugged and thanked him. He nodded and we finally made our way. Finally after traveling four days in dark and cold and losing our guide and friend to the abyss, Moria had set us loose.


	10. Lothlórien

Chapter 10, Lothlórien

As we walked from the walls, I was silent. I knew that Gandalf was going to die, but not like that. I could vividly remember the Balrog, the swords, and the blood that I shed. I felt so isolated as I cried silently though not alone. I looked over my shoulder once and saw they all wore faces of grief; all of us missed Gandalf. As we traveled on, I soon forgot about the others and let my sorrow consume me. I felt the blood drying on my face as my tears dried; it was my blood, or perhaps Orc blood too, but I was too emotional to care. Every once in a while a nasty voice of reason came into my head and said,

_You knew he was going to die. You knew it. _But I shoved those words to the back of my head.

I hardly noticed when we actually entered Lothlórien, it wasn't until I saw the dense trees and wooded forest floor beneath my feet that I realized we had entered the wood. I noticed my position in line had changed as well; I was up in front now, instead of the back, and Aragorn and Legolas walked by me instead of the hobbits. I had no energy or desire to think negative thoughts of or argue with Legolas; I was still wallowing in the past and I wanted to be left alone while I did.

Soon the sun began to set and we stopped. Poor Sam had a huge cut on his forehead and Frodo was bruised badly from the troll's spear, and my wounds, though small, were proving a great burden. We rested briefly in the woods and we tended more to the wounded; Gimli, Merry, and Pippin made a fire and I walked a little away from the rest. _It's so much different to know a character in a story, _I thought, _and see them die on paper, than getting to know them in person, and see them die three feet away from you._ I wiped a tear that had rolled down my cheek and I thought once more. _But if this story and I am just on paper, what about me? What would happen to me? What would happen if I died?_ Thoughts like this circled around my head and Aragorn's voice brought me back to reality.

"But here I still have some of the leaves of _athelas_ that I gathered near Wethertop. Crush one in the water and wash the wound clean, and I will bind it. Now it is your turn Frodo!" the smell of the _athelas_ tea spread in the air and in made me feel refreshed and strengthened, but no matter how I tried, my head would not stop replaying the slaughter of Orcs and the sight of the Balrog pulling Gandalf down with him into darkness. "Come Laura, the stains on your clothes tell me more than you will." I turned and saw Aragorn looking at me from the fire. He was right, parts of my green shirt were now stained dark red. "This will ease the pain." I crossed my arms and replied,

"No, it's okay Aragorn. Sam and Frodo are hurt more than I am. Save what's left for those who really need it."

"Stop being modest Laura." Pippin said in an exasperated tone. I looked at him in surprise as Aragorn agreed.

"This is no time to be noble. We all must be well so we can travel swiftly; we cannot spare a moment. Come and let me dress your wounds." I walked to the fireside and Aragorn lifted the bottom of my shirt. I did not flinch or pull back as Aragorn tended my wound, though I probably would have if he had done so when I first began. I trusted him very much; I trusted every one in the fellowship very much. I had become best friends with the hobbits, and Aragorn and Gimli were like second fathers to me. I was very lucky to have a caring "family" so close when my real family was who knows where. I gasped as the cool forest air chilled my wound. He placed a cloth dampened by the tea over my waist. The warm water on my cold skin made me shiver, but the tea was soothing on my fresh cut. He wrapped dry bandages over the damp _athelas_ cloth and then wiped my arm. I felt as if I was in a daze, maybe from my grief, or the _athelas_, or maybe a combination of both. We then moved on in the darkness.

"Let us hope that the virtue of the Elves will keep us tonight from peril that comes behind." Aragorn said as he put out the fire.

"Indeed if Elves still dwell here in the darkening world." Gimli replied bluntly.

"Lórien is not yet deserted." Legolas said firmly. His voice came from somewhere behind me. "There is a secret power here that holds evil from the land. Never the less its folk are seldom seen, they dwell deep in the woods." To hear this gave me a little hope, perhaps the Elves would help us.

"This is perilous land we have heard in Gondor. It is said that few come out who once go in; and of that few none have escaped unscathed." Boromir said strongly. I could tell that he would rather swallow swords than go through Lothlórien.

"Say 'unchanged', then maybe you will speak the truth." Aragorn replied, "But there is no other way for us- unless you would go back to Moria-gate?" The thought of Moria disgusted me. I hoped that I would never ever go back to that awful place, and it was clear Boromir felt the same as I. When we continued on deep into the forest, we passed the stream Nimrodel where we bathed our feet and heard Aragorn sing the song of the Elvish maid who the stream was named for. We walked on in the dark until the trees became great and wide.

"I suppose in the trees we must take our rest." Aragorn said as he looked up a massive tree trunk.

"I will climb up," Legolas said, 'I am at home among the trees." He walked forward and leapt lightly up to grab the first branch in reach. He had dangled there for a second when a commanding voice came down from the tree.

_"Daro!" _It exclaimed. Legolas immediately dropped to the ground and said,

"Stand still!" I took one step backwards and froze. "Do not move or speak." More voices called down to us and Legolas answered them in a different tongue.

"It's Elvish!" Sam whispered excitedly.

"Yes, they are Elves and they have been aware of us since the Nimrodel when Aragorn sang. They bid me climb up with Frodo; for they seem to have some tidings of him and our journey." Out of the tree fell a rope ladder. It seemed to be made out of silver by the way it shimmered when it swayed. "The others they ask to wait a while until they have decided what is to be done." Aragorn nodded understandingly and I stood back with the other hobbits. We watched Legolas climb nimbly up the ladder and Frodo follow behind him. As they disappeared into the thick of the branches, Merry whispered in an exasperated tone,

"Now why is it that Frodo gets all the fun?"

"All the fun?" Boromir repeated. "I'm afraid that you are mistaken little one; do you consider bartering for our lives enjoyable?"

"They do not barter for our lives Boromir," Aragorn said defensively, "they seek shelter for us so that we can be safe from enemy swords!" There was a pause before Boromir replied,

"I dislike this wood." And he turned his back to the rest of the fellowship.

We waited for a long while beneath the trees, just sitting and waiting for any news from above. I wondered though why they were called into the tree, could Legolas and Frodo not meet the elves on the ground? Or did they have to swing on branches like monkeys?

"I wonder what they're doing…" Pippin said to no one as we all looked up the tree.

"I wonder what's holding them up there." I said in return. "Are they just sitting on branches while they talk?"

"It is called a 'flet' or _talan _as the Elves call it." Aragorn replied.

"Right," Sam said, "Bilbo told Mr. Frodo and I of those!"

"Yes Sam, they are made around the tree as if it were another branch." Aragorn continued. "It is like a large wooden terrace were many can be held."

"Well, I don't know who would like to chit chat when they're so high up." Merry said. "These elves are strange folk." As I looked up into the obscurity of the treetops I agreed to myself, Y_es, elves most certainly are._

At long last Legolas and Frodo finally scaled down the ladder. "Though they dislike having a dwarf in their keep, we may pass through Lórien, if Aragorn and myself guard and answer for him." With this Gimli huffed and said with a scour,

"So much for the fabled courtesy of the elves!" Legolas ignored him as he continued,

"They have permitted we climb the trees and leave the ground. The hobbits and Laura shall climb up and stay with the Lórien elves while the rest must go to another talan in the next tree."

"Then we must hide our luggage for we cannot climb with it." Aragorn said as he began to hide some packs that lay on the ground. Once they were hidden, the hobbits and I began to climb while Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn climbed up another silvery ladder. As we climbed it lightened my pain to hear Gimli's angry grunts and voice. We could hear him curse and say from across the trees,

"We dwarves are as nimble as deer in our caves of old, we are not meant to climb trees like squirrels!" After climbing some way, the ladder lead to a whole in a wooded structure. As I placed my hands on the wood to assist me in my climb another pair of strong hand grasp mine and help me through the hole.

"My lady," a smooth voice said as I was pulled up onto the flet. There were three blond haired elves on top of the flet that helped the hobbits and myself through; the one who spoke in the common tongue was Haldir and the other two were his brothers, Rúmil and Orophin. Though they were very kind to me and the hobbits, it was awkward for them to be near when I slept; however I did feel much safer. I laid my blankets and furs that Haldir and his brother's had lent me before a plaited screen. The screen was the only wall-like object on the flet and there was no other rail; it could be moved in accordance with the wind, so I felt a little safer sleeping by it. One by one the rest fell asleep, except for me; I sat up and moved to the screen where I sat awake with my back against it. The elves did not bother me as I sat in silence though I could tell they acknowledged me. I could hear the deep breaths and loud snores form the hobbits and I sighed; I couldn't sleep now, not after all that happened. I wondered about Gandalf and a little of Boromir, but now the thoughts of Lord Celeborn and Galadriel weighed my mind.

"What are you doing awake?" A confused voice whispered. I looked and saw that it was Frodo, who had raised his head from his blankets and was staring at me.

"Oh," I replied, "I'm-I'm sorry if I startled you, I just can't sleep."

"Oh," he said as he stood. He then asked, "May I sit with you?"

"Sure." I replied. Frodo grabbed a blanket, walked across the flet and handed it to me.

"Here, you look as if you could use the warmth."

"Thank you." I said as I took the blanket and draped it over my legs. As I watched Frodo, I became scared for him; he seemed shakier than he was when I first met him. He had changed since we left Rivendell; I had changed as well. "So," I asked, "why can't you sleep?"

"Same reason as you I suppose." He replied, "I'm surprised that they can sleep at all." He added with a glance at the other hobbits and the talan where Aragorn and the others slept.

"I know," I said as I looked at the wood of the floor of the flet, "it's difficult, isn't it? Grief I mean…" Frodo nodded and it was quiet for a few moments before I began to say, "Frodo-" but at this moment the brothers of Haldir both shushed us as Haldir looked below silently. All I could hear was the woods and the wind in the trees, until I heard the ringing of thin metal and pounding of harsh feet.

"_Orcs_." Haldir whispered as the clanging continued. We were all silent until the noise had gone and we all relaxed a little bit. Frodo and I looked at each other and laughed nervously.

"What were you going to say?" he asked quietly. I shook my head as I replied,

"I can't remember, but I'm certainly tired now." I handed Frodo his blanket as I scooted back to my blankets and said, "I'm going to sleep. Hope you can sleep at least a little before morning."

"As do I!" said Frodo earnestly as I smiled and said 'goodnight.'

Chapter 5 Replies:

Sapphire2988: I know, but I have changed the story a bit. So you'll be in for a few changes along the way.

Chapter 7 Replies:

Llenya the Fair: Aww!! Thanks! I love to hear reviews like that, and I'm very sorry about the HUGE gap between updates. I have been SO BUSY!

TriGemini: I don't know if I've told you but your reviews are so refreshing and thoughtful! I love to hear from you and hearing from you is very inspiring!

Sapphire2988: Well great! I've added you to the mailing list!

Ms. Unknown: Well, sorry that she didn't pray or anything! I did change a LOT of things around that's for sure!

Legolas-Obsessionist: Well, you don't have to change your name one bit! And sorry to leave such a cliff hanger! Wait…it wasn't really that big of a cliff hanger was it?

Yo, la Reina: Well, then I will apologize if I have infringed on your rights, or sanity, in any way, and yes, I agree that a story like this is pretty insulting to a fervent fan of the book. I apologize if I offended you, but even though you dislike it, and no matter how perverted you think it may be, I enjoy writing stories…I enjoy writing this story…and I can't apologize to you for something I enjoy.

Chapter 8 Reviews:

TriGemini: Thanks!

Chapter 9 Reviews:

TriGemini: It's funny, but I'm not really sure about those premonitional dreams that she's having, but ever since she landed in Middle Earth it seems as if all of her emotions and thoughts are magnified in her dreams. (Hint Hint) 


	11. The Mirror of Galadriël

Chapter 11, The Mirror of Galadriël

We awoke at dawn the next morning and set out once again for Lórien with Haldir and his brothers leading us through the woods. The hobbits chattered excitedly amongst themselves and Gimli spoke cautiously to Aragorn; yet the only one of us who seemed to get no sleep was Boromir, in whom I could see fear and trepidation. Even with assuring words of safety and protection from Aragorn, there was no change in his heart or mind. Meanwhile Legolas and I said nothing to each other; the rest of the fellowship noticed this unusual shyness just as I did for when we stopped at lunchtime Aragorn asked with a laugh,

"How is it already noon and I have heard not a well shot gibe or stab from either our good lady or dearest elf?"

"Indeed I too find that interesting my friend," Gimli agreed with a hearty laugh, "the wonder of the forest is great, but it could not bring about such a reconciliation between two such sharp tongued hounds!" I gave Legolas' tamed tongue no second thought, though it was nice not to have him nagging on me, even if it were for only a day.

We stopped again at dark and ascended to another set of flets; this time I camped with Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, and Legolas instead of the hobbits as I did on the first night. As I lay down in my furs, I watched Legolas and Aragorn stand awake and speak to each other for a brief while until I saw Aragorn leave Legolas and lay down in his furs as well. I only watched a few minutes longer before I myself fell asleep. It was hard to me to sleep this night because of the cuts I had on my stomach and arm. Though they were both wrapped they ached when I lay on them. In the end I found myself tossing turning more than sleeping.

The next day we walked with few breaks; I knew that we would reach the city that day because I remembered reading about it. As we traveled deeper in the woods the scenery and wildlife became more and more immaculate: the flowers, trees and everything else was perfect. During one of our breaks, I sat with Sam as he told me,

"Isn't it brilliant? I feel as if I was inside a dream, if you take my meaning." Darkness fell soon after but that did not stop our hike through the woods. Haldir told us that we were not far from Caras Galadhon, the city of the lord and lady, and it lifted my spirits. We finally reached the city walls after hours of travel and followed them down to the southern gates. I was very tired then and struggled to keep pace with the rest. Frodo assisted me though with encouraging words and the offer of his small shoulder to rest upon.

"We are not far, see? There is the gate!" he said hopefully, "We can rest when we enter the city!" As I walked on, I felt a great loathing towards my wounds for they prevented me from sleeping! My sleepless night soon took its toll on me, but luckily I had Sam and Frodo to help me through the gates. Upon entering we found a fountain where we washed our faces and drank; the water seemed to revive our lost energy and I was fatigued no more. I could travel farther now with this refreshment of my limbs and heart. We climbed stairs and past many flets as we climbed to the tops of the trees. We finally approached the largest flet I had seen since my arrival in the woods; it could have been as big as a ship's deck yet it was not so crudely fashioned. Everything looked timeless and pure and elaborate arches adorned the edges of the talan. Haldir passed before us saying,

"Wait here." And ascended a scale of stairs before us. Moments later on that same pearly fight of steps, Haldir and two others appeared; I knew immediately who the other two were: The Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. They wore shining white clothes and the faces were fair and ageless. The only age that could be seen upon them could be seen in the depths of their eyes; they were almost grey with memory. Their long hair and pale faces made them, undoubtedly, the most beautiful people I had ever seen.

"Welcome friends of Rivendell to fair Lórien." Said Lord Celeborn to our company. "To see a fellowship of such diversity brings hope to my heart. May it be a sign that though the world is now dark, better days are at hand, and that friendship shall be renewed between our peoples." He looked at me and I smiled wearily; I then looked to the Lady Galadriel and found to my surprise that her eyes were already fixed upon me. "Here there are nine, but ten set out from Rivendell. Where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him." I felt Celeborn's gaze fall upon me again but my eyes were lost at Lady Galadriel; I felt as if she read my heart inside out like a book.

"He has fallen into shadow." She said whole-heartedly and looked upon the rest of my companions. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife; stray but a little and it will fail. But do not let your hearts be troubled, for they are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you shall sleep in-"

_You carry too many things upon your heart for one so young, Laura Barnes. _A voice echoed in my head; it was Galadriel and I knew so. I looked at her cautiously as I heard her continue, _For you know what you must do, and that is all that is to be asked of you._

There was little conversation before we left the flet to retire; we descended from the treetop and found Haldir's brothers awaiting our arrival. They led us to a pavilion of tents the elves had made for us, and after a few words with Aragorn and Legolas they took their leave. The pavilion was near a fountain and filled with squashy couches for us to sleep on. We all settled in comfortably and I was glad of the couches after such a long time of sleeping on hard ground. In Lothlórien I found myself more relaxed than I had been in a long time. The statues were a soft white, and the lights around gave off a soft glow. As I began to settle down I heard the conversations of the others who were not ready to sleep yet.

"What did you blush for Sam?" Asked Pippin in a joking tone, "You soon broke down!" Sam looked back at him as if he was in no mood for such questions.

"If you want to know… I felt as if I hadn't got nothing on, and I didn't like it. She seemed to be looking inside of me…" I had no doubt who 'she' was.

"That's funny," said Merry, "almost exactly what I felt myself." I too felt Galadriel's stare, but it was nothing harsh like the rest described; it felt almost as if she lifted some of the burden off my shoulders. I had long wondered what my meeting with Galadriel would be, and since I had met her, I felt as if I never wanted to leave the flet.

"She held you long in her gaze Laura." Boromir said in pointing manner. I looked at him before I nodded and replied,

"I suppose she did, but that was all."

"Well have a care!" he replied quickly, " I do not feel too sure of this Elvish lady and her purposes."

"Speak no evil of the Lady Galadriel!" Aragorn said sternly. At that moment a glimmer sparkled in the corner of my eye; I turned my head to where I thought I saw it but when I looked I saw nothing. I had just traveled miles in the woods with only four hours of solid sleep; my eyes were probably playing tricks on me. I shook my head as I curled up in my blankets laid on the couch. It did seem like forever since I had last slept on something close to a bed; Rivendell was perhaps the last time I did and that was months ago. As my eyes shut, I heard Aragorn and Boromir bicker, and I thought it strange to hear people besides Legolas and myself fight, very strange indeed.

For the next few days we awoke to sunny mornings and for the first time in months I slept in. Merry told me that I had slept the entire day when I asked him the time, but knowing that he'd try and fool me I asked Sam who answered me truthfully,

"You slept nearly beyond noon Laura. Never saw a person sleep so long. I'd thought you'd had left us in you sleep!" I laughed and gave him a huge hug as I said,

"I don't think that I'd ever be able to leave you Samwise Gamgee!" The days that passed were calm and mellow, which I think all of us could afford. For the first time in ages I washed myself in the cool waters of a nearby fall and the Lady sent to me Elvin maids to tend to me. At first I protested, but they told me to be at rest, for just because I travel and make my quarters with men does not mean that I had to stew and stink like them. They rubbed my body with oil and tended and redressed my wounds. The open wounds closed quickly so all that remained were menacing scabs on my waist and arm. Soon after they braided my hair and, much to my reluctance, dressed me in a white dress. What made me laugh was that I had no other shoes than my brown leather boots that I was given in Rivendell, so beneath my dress was my clunky brown boots. The dress was beautiful, I couldn't deny that, but I could not return to the fellowship wearing a dress when from since the day they first met me I wore pants. The maids refused to give me my old clothes until they were washed and the stains of blood and travel were removed. They gave me a mirror when I was done, and when I looked upon myself I was shocked at what I saw; I had not seen a clear reflection of myself in ages and saw that my skin was tan and I had lost a lot of weight from the constant travel. When I looked at myself in the mirror I touched its smooth glass because I didn't recognize the girl who was staring back at me. I was amazed that this tan, fit girl was me…and I looked good.

Lucky for me when I returned to the pavilion no one was there, and I didn't exactly want to wait around for someone to find me wearing the dress so I left. I couldn't imagine the humiliation and snide remarks that I would receive from the hobbits if they saw me. As I walked through the trees I thought to myself, now that we were in Lothlórien, Frodo would look into Galadriel's mirror and then we'd be on our way down the river. Upon thinking this, I realized that after we went down the river, Boromir would go after the ring, the Orcs would attack us, the fellowship would break and Boromir would die.

_Not would die, but could die. _A nasty little voice said in my head. _You know how and where Boromir is going to die, just…like…Gandalf._ Thinking this made my eyes water. I knew about Gandalf and I couldn't stop that, why would I be able to save Boromir? What if I did save him and he went crazy again? _But it's not a matter of what you "want" to do, it's what you "have" to do. _The voice said again. I growled and slammed my fists against a nearby tree.

"Why should it have to be me?" I looked at the tree in front of me and rested my head on its trunk. "Who the hell decided that?" I was ready to throw in the towel, just go to the rest of the fellowship and say, _'Well, it's been great, but I am going to hang out in Lothlórien, good luck!' _but I knew that this wasn't something I could just _walk away_ from, I knew this since the day I decided to go with the rest.

"Like I have said before, you carry too many things upon your heart." A smooth voice said behind me. I turned around and saw the lady Galadriel standing over a silver basin. I knew immediately what it was; that was her mirror. "Perhaps this will sooth you?" she extended her hand to something on the ground beside her basin. I approached as I looked and saw it was my Taekwondo bag. My heart fluttered when I saw it, and I grabbed it immediately. This was my only connection to my old world and my other life. "This was brought to us months ago from Rivendell." I ran my fingers on the nylon sides of the bag and remembered its old feel. I looked up to her and said,

"Thank you, thank you so much. This means…everything to me." Galadriel nodded and smiled gently. I set the bag on the ground and looked back into her misty eyes. She broke the silence and asked,

"Why do you concern yourself with the troubles of harnessing the future? What will be will be."

"With all my respect my Lady," I stood as I answered with a sigh, "I cannot simply sit and watch another of the fellowship die, especially when I know of it before hand; that is murder."

"You could not stop Gandalf, why do you think that you would be able of stopping the fall of others?" she said,

"That doesn't mean that I can't try to prevent it! I just didn't do it right in Moria! This time I really can!" I burst out angrily; hearing her speak of Gandalf's death so easily enraged me.

"Do you think that you have the right to giving second chances? Second chances that dance with a person's life and future? This is no sport, it is life and death." I was quiet and I looked to the ground for consolation. I felt so shot down by what she said to me. "Laura, you and I do not need to look into the mirror. What of your present? What of all the relationships and all the persons that you have come into relation with? Does that not also affect the eventual outcome? The only thing that is undeviating is the past Laura, the future can always be changed." I looked at her in confusion as she spoke, first she told me to roll along with what I know is going to happen and then she tells me how inconsistent the future is? "Continue the journey Laura and do what you think you must; no one can decide those things but you." I shook my head and answered,

"No, no, that doesn't make sense. I don't have any answers just more questions!" Galadriel approached me and ran her fingers soothingly through my hair.

"Laura, do not dwell on accomplishing everything, even those who live forever cannot do that. You are who you are, and in whatever you do you have my faith." She then kissed my forehead and walked away. It was comforting to hear Galadriel say that, but it was still not enough to settle my nerves. I left the mirror, along with my bag, and ran back through the woods; I was angry at my self for not having the answers and angry at Galadriel for not giving them to me.

"Dammit." I cursed as I ran, "Dammit, dammit, damn, DAMN!" I soon came to a field of yellow and blue flowers and I fell to my knees in the middle of them. The flowers smelt so inviting and welcome, but I did not lie in them; I had a duty to do and I couldn't become attached or drop my guard. My thoughts swirled in my head and I couldn't think strait; the words Galadriel said to me were like echoes of a distant past that I could hardly remember. I growled loudly as I threw my bag in front of me and I watched it roll in the flowers.

"Laura?" A voice said behind me; I looked over my shoulder and saw Legolas standing in the flowers. I stood angrily and walked away from him as I said,

"Oh god, just leave me alone." As I walked to my bag I heard him ask,

"Laura what is the matter?" I stopped just before my bag and looked at him skeptically as I said in a sarcastic tone,

"What…all of a sudden, out of _nowhere_ you start to care? Yeah right." I picked up my bag and continued walking out of the field. I heard nothing from Legolas for a few steps until I heard him start to say,

"I-"

"Listen," I interrupted and I turned around to look at him, "Not right now, okay? I'll fight with you tomorrow or any other day after that, but not…not right now."

"I know how you feel towards me Laura." He said loudly, "and though it is difficult I ask that you listen." I looked at him unbelievingly as he said, "I want you to give you my apology." He paused for continuing, "I never gave to you the recognition deserved. So having said this I wish to start anew. Will you please privilege me with that?" I thought for a moment trying to understand what he just said to me.

"Thank you," I told him hesitantly, "thank you…for that…I- I am tired and I appreciate what you told me. But I am going to sleep now." I turned my back to him and walked away slowly. I left the field and was in the trees when I remembered that I gave him no answer. I turned around and found him gone. I shook my head in delirious confusion as I walked back to the pavilion where I dropped my bag and plopped on my couch where I fell asleep.

Chapter 10 Review Replies:

Legolas-Obsessionist: Damnit! I hate black mail…I guess I'll just have to keep writing then…Good luck with your drawings!

Nightwoman: I couldn't answer that! You just have to keep reading! But thank you for the great compliment…and by the way I would be happy to add you to my mailing list, but I couldn't tell what your E-mail was from your review…could you please give me your E-mail address again?

ThoseRainyDays: Oh my gosh! I love your Pen Name! I love rainy days and it makes me so happy!

TriGemini: Well, yeah, this story is incredibly ambiguous…but I promise that a lot of these questions will be answered and a greater part of them will be answered in part two of the With Shores Beneath Their Feet series. So, hang in there!

Ms. Unknown: Yeah, you could really see the changes I've made in this chapter even though I have made a lot of little changes through out. I think it's pretty safe to say that from this point out you'll be noticing a lot of the changes I've made…

Egastin77: Thanks! Yeah that part is definitely coming up soon…Oh wait, no duh it's coming up! I feel stupid… :)


	12. The Threat of Obscurity

Chapter 12, The Threat of Obscurity

I opened my eyes as the sunlight shown in silky beams into the pavilion; I rubbed my eyes as I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. It was getting longer than normal, but thank goodness I had my leather string to tie it back with. I smiled as I remembered the day that the hair tie I had brought from Earth snapped as I pulled my hair into a ponytail; many times in my life had I snapped a hair tie as I fixed my hair but never before had it been so tragic. I was so heartbroken that I started to cry; and, Lord knows that men could never understand why this would upset me so much. Finally after a few minutes of grumbling and sniffling Boromir gave me a leather string that he used to tie his own hair back; it worked very well and I still had it even in Lothlórien. After a big yawn and a good stretch I looked down and saw that I was still wearing the white dress. I immediately covered myself with a blanket, but I was getting so warm under it that I knew that I couldn't hide there long; as I quickly glanced around, I saw that I was the first one to wake. It amazed me that everyone else was asleep, especially Aragorn, who was the one who woke me up most of the time. I tried to keep quiet, so that the others could stay asleep, and I stealthily walked to the nearby fountain to wash my face.

When I finished, I left the fountain and returned to the pavilion where I found my sets of traveling clothes; they were clean and folded neatly on the arm of my couch. I changed out of my dress, slipped on one of my outfits, and fastened my sword back to my side. It was strange to be without it for that short while; to have my sword back on my side again was reassuring. When I had dressed I walked quietly from the pavilion to walk in the woods. As I walked, I thought about many things, such as how quickly my wounds had healed; as of then they were scabs that pained me no longer and that I had traveled miles upon miles upon miles from Rivendell to Lothlórien. I smiled as I thought of this because it was an accomplishment I never would have thought possible.

"You are up early. Perhaps the earliest I have ever seen you before!" I jumped at the sound of that voice and turned to where the voice came from. There was Haldir standing on a raised tree trunk gazing into the forest. I had met him previously but it was only for a moment. I sighed as I relaxed and said in a friendly voice,

"You scared me!" I laughed and he smiled.

"I heard you approaching from afar. You are by far the most thunderous walker I have ever heard." He opened his eyes and looked at me as if searching for an explanation. I shrugged my shoulders at him and said nonchalantly,

"Well I guess I'm doomed then aren't I? I mean, once a thunderous walker you're always a thunderous walker, right?" I saw a nearby fallen log and sat upon it as I laughed and said, "Next thing you know, I'll breathe too loud too." Haldir smiled a side ways smiled that showed he was amuse, but at the same time showed that he was preoccupied as well.

"I suppose…" He said with a sigh. Then he asked, "Where are you going my Lady?" I stood as I replied,

"I don't know, anywhere. I just wanted to walk around and look at this place; It breathtaking." I could see a small swell of pride in Haldir's face as I said this. I smiled as he asked,

"Do you enjoy music?" I answered happily,

"Yes! I love music, but I'm afraid that I have heard none since we left Rivendell." I was honest about this and until just then I had not actually realized that I had been music-less for over three months.

"Well then, instead of roaming around the forest, would you like it if I accompanied you into the city walls so that you may hear some?" Haldir replied and steed down from the tree root. I looked to him with excitement as he continued, "My time can be much better spent than I as I am spending it now and I am willing to accompany you; would you allow me?"

I smiled as I replied happily, "Yes, I would! Thank you very much Haldir." He approached me and extended his arm to escort me; I took it slowly as I asked, "You really don't mind taking me?" he stood next to me and began to walk onward as he replied,

"Not at all, it is my pleasure."

"Alright, because I do not want to trouble you!" I walked alongside him as we turned east from the path that I was taking. We passed the field of yellow and blue flowers where I had walked the previous night. I picked a deep blue flower and gazed at it happily as we passed and as I looked at it's soft, velvety petals, I remembered what Legolas asked of me when we spoke,_I want you to give you my apology… pause…I never gave to you the recognition deserved. So having said this I wish to start anew. Will you please privilege me with that?_

We finally arrived at the city gates where we entered and Haldir took me to a section of the city where I had not been, it was like an enormous garden with dozens of gazebos, terraces and white flowers that seemed to glow in the morning sunlight. After we passed a few gazebos, we found a group of three elves playing instruments and singing gentle verses that seemed to wake the garden and stir life. As they played Haldir and I sat in chairs and listened to them, as I listened I felt so renewed and tranquil that I could not help feeling happy. I smiled as I watched them play till their last note when I gently applauded alongside Haldir. They bowed to us and began to play another tune; although half way through it Haldir stood and motioned for me to join him. As we left the garden he told me that he must speak to Aragorn. When we arrived back at the pavilion everyone else had awakened and packed their bags

"Laura!" Aragorn greeted me warmly when I came back. "I was scared for your safety when I saw that you were not asleep on your couch. But now that I see you here I am well!" I laughed at this and I asked,

"Really, I caused you this much worry because I wasn't the last one up?" Aragorn smiled and changed the subject.

"Today is our last day in Lórien and you should pack. But on this last day I am going to spend it well; I will teach you to shoot a proper arrow today." I looked at him with a little surprise and a raised eyebrow. Aragorn continued, "I have asked Haldir to assist me." I looked at him, then at Haldir, and finally back at Aragorn as I asked,

"Aragorn, am I so hopeless that you need an elf as well as yourself to teach me how to shoot an arrow?" Aragorn rubbed my head as he answered with a laugh,

"No Laura, we simply desire your good company. Come, we will pack then go to an open field to practice." With that I nodded and went to my couch to pack. On the ground, slightly tucked under my couch was my Taekwondo bag. I smiled as I looked at it and I realized how grateful I was to have it back.

We set out for and empty field as soon as I had packed and found Haldir with bows and quivers of arrows in the grass. Before him was a large target, made of wood and painted with silver; it was obvious that the target was Elvish just by the look of it. Haldir and Aragorn showed me how to stand correctly and hold the bow. Unfortunately for me, Legolas had shown up to watch, and sometimes fire shots at the target, hitting the center mechanically every time. He varied it once or twice by shooting two arrows instead of one or what not. It was so discouraging to see someone shooting arrows perfectly and effortlessly three feet away from you while you're only trying to figure out how to aim and how far to pull the bowstring back to get it to the target. Most of the times I missed the target completely was because of how uncomfortable I felt with Legolas so close, but by the end of the day I had gotten the hang of it and was hitting the outer circles of the target consistently.

Haldir, Aragorn, Legolas, and I parted ways after calling it a night I walked back to the pavilion where it was once again deserted. I yawned, sat down on my couch in the middle of the pavilion, and lay beside my Taekwondo bag. It was nice to relax, though I could not rest for long for Aragorn told me that all of us were meeting Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel to night. I reluctantly decided that I would be brave and change back into my dress. As I readied my self, I looked at my bag; I was comforted at the sight of it and with only a glance my curiosity overwhelmed me. I picked my bag up from the floor and sat it beside me on the couch. I sighed as I rested my hand upon it and welcomed it back graciously into my keeping. When my hand came to touch the bag I felt the air leave my lungs as if I had suddenly lost my breath. I quickly drew my hand away and leapt from my seat. I landed on one of the nearby couches that someone else slept on and stared in scared confusion at my bag. I was winded but it did not feel normal. I watched my bag as if it was going to jump up and bite me and I thought of what I should do next.

_Last time I felt that feeling, I came here. No I didn't come here, I went to Isengard._ As I stared at my bag I remember the excruciating pain of my badly twisted ankle. A_m I willing to risk something like that again? Am I willing to risk that sort of pain again?_ Before I knew it I slowly rose to my feet and walked towards the bag. My mind was blank, the only thing I could think about was the bag. That bag that I had carried with me for many years was dancing in my thoughts, teasing me with cruel curiosity. At last I stood over it as I stared at the long black zipper that crossed it's top; that zipper was the only thing preventing me from seeing my old things, seeing what was in my bag. My hand left my side and went to the zipper and I unzipped it slowly. The sound of the zipper seemed to echo in my mind and left all thoughts of the bag its self to the dust. I thought solely about that zipper, and what it would reveal to me. Once it was totally unzipped I opened the bag slowly then gasped at what I saw; my bag was filled with ashes and charred items. Everything that I kept was burnt and destroyed by fire. I kneeled as I looked into my bag with sad eyes; I felt my heart fall and my happiness diminish with every moment.

"No." I whimpered, and held my hands over the bag. "No, no, no. What happened? I don't understand." My eyes began to water as chills ran up my back. "No, this isn't right, this is all that's left…it's gone…" my eyes began to water as my hands shook. My hands neared the ashes slowly and then I ran my fingertips through them. Most of the ash crumbled and became powder as I touched them, and a tear rolled down my cheek. "No." I whispered silently and at that moment a vivid pain shot through me, as if someone had stabbed me and was slowly twisting the blade. My hands and body jerked in surprise and in that moment my hands were pushed to the very bottom of the bag. Suddenly I felt smoldering heat consumed my hands and burn my skin. I screamed and drew them out; there were smoldering coals at the bottom of my bag and it burned my hands badly. A mad surge of pain stained my heart and I saw the sleeve of my clothing was slightly burned from the coals. I was terrified as I yelled, "HELP!" As I screamed my voice cracked and I closed my eyes, "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"

_I see you._ A dark menacing voice said in my head, I had heard this voice before. _I have you._ "NO!" I screamed to no one. It was the voice of the eye, the voice of Sauron. "NO! GET AWAY! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME YOU WON'T! SOME ONE HELP ME!" _No one can hear you, _it said again, _you are mine._ At that moment I felt strong hands grasp me and hold me tight. I cried out as I fought against the hands that were going to take me as I screamed, "NO! NO! NO!" As I struggled I heard some sort of voice talking to me; the words were soothing and I began to calm down. I opened my eyes and saw that it was not someone to take me anywhere, it was an elf, Haldir's brother. My burnt hands still burned in anguish as I heard the voice say one last time, _I am coming for you Laura and the ring bearer, my servants are coming and will not be stopped. I'll be waiting…_the pain in my mind from Sauron subsided and all that was left was the pain from my hands. I bawled as I realized that Sauron was done and I held my hands in the air.

"Arwen en amin, arwen en amin, mani marte?" He said to me as I cried. I did not reply, but the elf continued to speak in a kind voice, "Im Orophin." My vision cleared somewhat and I saw the man's face clearly; it was one of Haldir's brother's who found me. His eyes were filled with fear and concern as he looked upon me.

"Orophin, I need to go, I must see the Lady." I as I looked at him with watered eyes. He looked at me and answered slowly,

"Amin n'rangwa arwen en amin." I sat up and I remembered that Haldir's brothers didn't speak English, so I said to him quickly,

"Galadriel! Galadriel!" and I pointed to the trees. He understood and he helped me to my feet, but I could not support myself, all my energy was spent and my legs simply gave out beneath me.

"Asca!" Orophin cried to me, but I shook my head. Within moments, I was soon lifted into Orophin's arms and he carried me out of the pavilion and up the stairs that lead to the Galadriel's talan. He sprinted up the stairs and said nothing as my eyes closed. Soon we stopped and I had no idea what was going on. I heard another male voice say quickly to Orophin,

"Ona he a'amin." I soon felt Orophin's arms move as I was given to someone else and carried up the tree once more. "Laura," the same voice said, "Laura wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw that it was Aragorn who now held me.

"Aragorn." I whispered, "it was him, he was here! In the woods!"

"Shh, save your breath." He panted as we climbed, "You must speak to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." I watched the lights as Aragorn carried me until we came to the huge talan where I first met Celeborn and Galadriel. Immediately two other elves took me away from Aragorn. As they took me, I heard their voices elves speaking quickly to one another, this distressed me until I heard Merry, Sam and the other hobbits calling my name. The elves sat me in a chair and then applied all sorts of things in my burnt hands before bandaging them. They gave me a blanket and with that they left me. Galadriel came before me and said gently,

"We heard your calls and feared the worst." Behind her I heard Celeborn command all to leave save those of the fellowship. Galadriel moved a stray strand of hair from my face and gently placed a hand on my cheek, "What happened?" she asked. I looked at her and asked with my eyes if I could remain silent, but I cold tell from her eyes that she wanted me to speak now.

"I opened my bag." I said simply to her. I could see the vague figures of the rest in the background sitting down or standing up. "I was dressing so that I could meet with you tonight, and I opened that bag that you returned to me…" With this Galadriel's eyes opened with shock.

"It was a ploy." Lord Celeborn stated, "Sent to Rivendell in disguise as a way to retake her." I was shaking in fear as I came into realization of what happened to me.

"But then, I heard a voice…" I added slowly, "It wasn't Saruman and it was not the first time I heard it."

"When did you first hear it?" Aragorn asked and I replied slowly,

"When I first came to middle earth before I woke in Isengard."

"It was Sauron." Galadriel said and all was silent on the flet. No one spoke at the weight of those words, I gathered the strength to break the silence then said,

"He said to me, that he is coming for me and the ring and he will not be stopped."

"Then she must not continue with the fellowship." A voice said straightly. It was Boromir; he then stood and added stiffly, "we are to protect the ring, and if she brings danger close then that threat must be removed." At this there was silence once again.

"Where will Laura stay then? Will she remain in Lothlórien and draw the danger hither?" Aragorn asked, "And if we continued on without her, danger will still be drawn to the ring as well." Galadriel stood and looked upon the fellowship. She said to them,

"The choice belongs to the Fellowship." I watched her as she said this then looked at my friends, "Will Laura continue with the fellowship or remain?" She turned back to me and helped me to my feet. "I now retire. The fellowship will take leave from here tomorrow and you must go down the river. Laura will be sound by the time the sunrises, but you must decide if she will follow the river as well." With that Galadriel lead me off the flet as looked back at my friends; they would decide whether or not I'd go with them; I was terrorized by the idea of my friendships ending but I had to hope in trust. Galadriel and two handmaidens lead me to a room of some sort. They walked me to the bedside where I sat and fell back onto the soft bed; relief spread from my head all the down to my fingertips and my toes. "You will rest here tonight." She said to me softly, "By the morning sun you will be well." I looked to Galadriel, who stood in the center of the room. I asked her slowly,

"What must I do now? I am in danger?" She replied,

"I cannot tell you, you must choose yourself." One of the handmaidens who had soaked a towel in a basin rested the towel on my head as Galadriel finished, "Sleep now Laura, sleep will shut sorrow's eye and sooth your heart." I nodded as she left and with in a few moments my eyes closed and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Hey, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I have a poll like question for you all: if you were reading a story and there were no replies to your reviews, would you be less inclined to review? I mean, I will not stop answering reviews, but simply out of curiosity. If you would answer this question in your review that would be great! Thanks!

Chapter 11 Review Replies

Nightwoman: Thanks!

Elora Nova: you know, it could, or maybe it won't, that ambiguity saturates my story…sorry!

ThoseRainyDays: I hope you enjoyed it and thanks again!

Ms. Unknown: Awesome, I'm just glad that someone is noticing the changes! Because I have spent a LOT of time editing and revising…and I mean a lot!

Lluvia Negra: I know, that's why I re-wrote this story in the first place! I mean, I truly felt that I was straying WAY too far from the original text and I was doing it no justice…by the way, it's an interesting pen name!

TriGemini: Awesome! Because I know that stream of consciousness can get pretty boring after a while!

Legolas-Obsessionist: Thanks again! And you be careful with the preciousss….


	13. The Great River

Chapter 13; The Great River

"Laura, it's time to wake." A man's voice said as I was gently shaken; I opened my eyes slowly as I stuttered,

"Wha-what?" I rolled from my side onto my back and rubbed my eyes with my bandaged hands. I saw Aragorn above me. I smiled knowing that this meant that I could go on with the fellowship. "So I can go? You all will let me travel on with you?" I asked happily.

"No." Aragorn said and suddenly my heart dropped. "I have only come to wake you so that you can wish us all goodbye." I nodded as I sat up and looked at my hands. Galadriel was right, my hands didn't hurt and more, but my heart was broken, my eyes began to water as I got out of bed, this would be the last time I'd see anyone in the fellowship.

"All right, I'll be dressed in a moment." At that moment I heard Aragorn laugh as he said,

"Laura, I was only kidding! We would never leave you behind!" I looked at him with a solemn face then smiled and said,

"Aragorn, you scared me! I actually thought I wasn't going with you!" Aragorn continued laughing as he left the room and I dressed. I laughed as I changed and I was lighthearted again. I left the bandages on my hands, so that the scabs beneath would not become irritated. When I had dressed I found that my sword was nowhere in sight, then I remembered that it was in the pavilion with all of my other belongings. Before leaving I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was done in braids like I had seen many of the elves wear. I smiled as I saw myself and then left the room. I met Aragorn down a few flights of stairs where he still held a grin on his face.

I was escorted to the river by Aragorn where servants of Galadriel and the rest of the fellowship awaited us. When I arrived on the shore I saw three boats set-aside for us, three white boats. Our packs, including my own, were already loaded inside of them. I made eyes contact with Merry and smiled as he smiled and said,

"Laura! You've made it!" With this some of the others turned and smiled.

"How are your hands, Laura?" Boromir asked.

"Better than yesterday." I replied with a smile and walked closer to the boats. As I neared I saw other bags in the boats. Aragorn told me that the elves had given us food to take with us, an Elvish bread that could fill a person with one small bite. That was all fine and good with me, I was just glad that I could travel with my friends and see the bread being eaten. The seating plans were: Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam in the first boat, Merry, Pippin, and Boromir in the second boat, and Gimli, Legolas, and myself in the third. As we set down the river, I stared blankly out over the water until later when a beautiful white swan boat pulled beside our boats. It was Galadriel and Celeborn in the boat; they came to say their final farewells and send us on our way with blessings. They gave us gifts before our leaving: cloaks with silver brooches to hold them. The cloak was a natural green and soft to the touch. They said that the cloaks were knitted by the elves and would keep us hidden from enemy eyes. To Aragorn she gave a sheath traced in silver and gold of flowers and leaves, she gave to Boromir a belt of gold and a belt of silver to Merry and Pippin alike. She gave to Legolas a new bow and quiver of arrows; this bow was longer and stouter than the bow he carried from Mirkwood and Galadriel said it was strung with an elf hair. Galadriel gave a box of what seemed magic soil to Sam and gave to Gimli three strands of her hair. I was a little creeped out by the fact that Gimli asked for some of her hair, and remembered that someone had a crush on Galadriel; I figured that I would pester him later about it. She gave to Frodo a glass phial that seemed to be filled with liquid light; it was the light of Eärendil and it glittered brightly as she gave it to Frodo. When the lady stood before me she smiled and said smoothly,

"To you, Laura Barnes, I give you a sword remade." A servant behind her stepped forward and handed me a sword in a leather sheath. It was my old sword, I could tell by the familiar hilt and weight of it. After I took the sword from the servant I unsheathed it to look at the blade and instead of a dull and dinged surface like I had known I found the steel of the blade pristine and it seemed to reflect every ray of light that hit it. On the blade there were engraved vines that possessed Elvish letters pressed into them. I was in awe as I looked at the blade; "We happily return to you your sword reborn, may it serve you well." I was at a loss for words and I could barely look at her and say 'Thank you my Lady' for my marvel. I put my new blade on my belt as Merry and Sam looked in wonder at my new sword. I smiled back at them showing how excited about it I was as well. We all bowed then took our leave to the boats.

As my boat floated down the river and I saw the Lady at a distance; my heart ached and I did not want to leave. Perhaps if I never returned home then I would return to Lothlórien and live there the rest of my days; I would wish to live out the rest of my life there, for I am mortal and to live till my last day in a place so timeless would be magical. We traveled for more than nine days on that river, and in those nine says I slept to the soothing rock of the current for many an hour. Occasionally Gimli would splash river water on my face so that I may wake to see a sunset, or a beautiful and lush valley of trees, and Legolas and I would share a short conversation without insulting each other. One day, Gimli inquired what happened to me the night before we left from Lórien. He did not understand why I would be attacked by Sauron and asked if I made jest at this matter. I don't know how I did it but I was able to get myself out of his prying questions and not make myself sound like an idiot. With his questions I wondered, when would the rest of the fellowship find out about me? I had to tell them, I had traveled with them all so long that not to tell them, these men, these my friends, would be an injustice.

Finally, on the tenth day of our travel, whilst I talked about our previous travels and the roads behind us with Legolas and Gimli, Aragorn signaled to us all that we move our boats to the shore. Before us were three great mountains and we passed in the shadows of the hills Amon Hen and Amon Lhaw. Legolas steered our boat to shore where we docked and I knew what this meant. We had reached the final stage of our quest and we couldn't go further without the choice between the east-way and the west-way. As I lay my mat on the ground and the others made camp, I decided that when the fellowship convened I would tell them all about me. I didn't need to tell Aragorn about this or consult him about my choice because I knew that it was the right thing to do. I lay on my mat and stared up at the sky, it was clear and the stars shone merrily through the navy blue. I sighed as I looked at them; I then looked to the west where, in the distance I could see the red fire of Mordor dimly lighting the sky.

_No one can hear you,_ _you are mine. I am coming for you Laura and the ring bearer; my servants are coming and will not be stopped. I'll be waiting…_I heard Sauron's words in my head and I looked away from Mordor. I would face the terror and wrath soon enough, I shouldn't have to go looking for it.

"_Your bag, it was from devious trick of Saruman," Galadriel told me, "He cast a spell upon it that slipped past the eyes of Elrond and myself. The spell charred and left nothing but ash and hot embers to remain." _I soon felt a sense of hopelessness that swallowed me like a mouth. Chills ran down my spine as I looked away from the dim red skies and I soon saw a shape out of the corner of my eye approaching me.

"Are you going to sleep so soon?" It asked, "It is hardly late." It was Legolas' voice I turned my head and looked at him as I answered.

"I am tired." I yawned. "I think I've been on that boat so long that my sleep is disturbed." Legolas nodded and I was amazed at what he did next. He, slowly, stood beside me on the sandy shore. This was a break through of enormous proportions. _'Maybe he is done battling with me.'_ I thought. _'Maybe I should try and be friendly with him again.'_ I began to say something lighthearted but when I looked at Legolas' eyes and saw that they were concerned. "What is the matter?" I asked solemnly. He looked at the river as I added sincerely, "You look distracted." He exhaled and said softly,

"A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind…" I looked away from him knowing of his feelings; they were truly validated. "I fear of this shore for what may be. Laura," when he said my name I looked at him and was met with his eyes; I was stunned by his eyes, they were blue; such a fantastic blue that that they seemed to stare right through me. "Am I right to worry? Does something come this way?" I brushed away my feeling of awe as I answered slowly,

"Yes…Legolas…you are right…" I regained myself then continued, "The enemy is coming…soon; they come for me and the ring so we both have a right to worry." At this Legolas looked at me in a shocked manner, I could tell that he didn't believe what he just heard. "Do you remember in Lórien how I was badly injured?" I asked slowly. Legolas nodded. "He spoke to me…Sauron spoke…in my head…" I began to choke on my words. "He wants me brought to him." I looked back to Legolas who was looking down at the ground. "I do not mean to sound arrogant, but when I was in Isengard, Saruman called me 'Seer of Sauron', I know not what he meant by this: maybe it was only play or intimidating words…" I looked up at the stars as I finished, "or perhaps he was speaking truth, of that I am not sure." after a long moment of silence Legolas replied slowly.

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm not sure." I replied, exasperated as I rested my head in my hands, "I do not know, and it could very well be that I speak nonsense and I have wasted my breath like a fool, but whether I am right or wrong I still fear for our safety." I lifted my head. "I worry for the lives of my friends." We said nothing for a while. I suddenly felt abashed in speaking in that way; how could I have allowed myself to become so emotional?

"How far are they?" Legolas Finally asked. "Should we fear any attack in the night?" I looked at the water in front of me and thought to myself, I didn't know where the Uruk-Hai were.

"I think not." I replied, "but tomorrow we must be weary." Legolas paused before saying,

"They are not near, yet too near it seems." I looked into the mountain sides that rest on the opposite side of the river; a gentle breeze blew and tossed my hair on my shoulders. In a moment I was annoyed by my hair, it was getting in my way. Though it was still tied back in the Elvish fashion my hair had grown long; it was now past my shoulder blades.

"How bothersome my hair has become!" I said as I pulled all of it over my shoulder. "It pesters me to no end!" Legolas said nothing as I looked at him. "Have I offended you?" I asked. "Have I in anyway? For if I have I'm sorry." Legolas said nothing to this, he only nodded after a few moments of silence and said 'Goodnight'. As he left me I laughed at him; was it he who had changed and was willing to speak to me or was it myself who had changed and drawn him to me? It mattered not as I lay down, wrapped my body in my cloak and fell to sleep.

Chapter 12 Review Replies

ThoseRainyDays: Yeah, Haldir is great, but he doesn't have much of a character in the book anyways, so I guess I'm just guessing on his character!

Llenya The Fair: I guess it is getting a bit suspenseful isn't it?

Ms. Unknown: Yes! I love hearing feedback from you because you read both of these versions! EEE!!!

Nina Moca: Great! Thank you so much for answering my question!

Garfieldboxershorts: Well thanks! I always get really excited when I hear from new reviewers!

TriGemini: Yeah, I remember when I wrote these next few chapters I felt like it was hard to breathe!


	14. The Breaking of the Fellowship

Chapter 14; The Breaking of the Fellowship

I awoke early that morning to a warm sunny day and I laughed as I found it ironic that such cheery weather would greet us on a day where nine people's lives were at stake, ten including my own. I knew I had to meet with Aragorn; today I would tell the fellowship that I was not native to Middle Earth and that I knew "the Future" as it was. They deserved to know and I felt I deserved to tell them. I walked to the water to wash my face; I dried myself on my sleeve before I was ready to meet Aragorn. When I had found Aragorn I told him everything and as I spoke to him I felt as if I was removing a weight from my shoulders. I explained to him my feelings and thoughts and asked if I was right in thinking those things. He nodded and said,

"You are right, Gandalf would have probably agreed as well, but I must warn you, they may not understand as I do and some may come to fear you; however, if this is what you feel is right then I not hinder you." Not long after, I sat by the fire to eat breakfast along side the rest of the fellowship.

Once we had eaten and everyone was satisfied, Aragorn called us all together. "The day has come at last," he said, "The day of choice which we have long delayed. What shall now become of our company that has traveled so far in fellowship? Shall we go west with Boromir and go to the wars of Gondor; or turn east to the Fear and Shadow; or shall we break our fellowship and go this way and that as we choose? What ever we must do we must be done soon. We cannot long halt here. The enemy is 'now on the eastern shore, and I fear that they may' be on this side of the water." There was a long silence and I looked at Legolas, his eyes moved in shock between Aragorn and myself as if he knew not what to believe. "Well Frodo," he said at last, "I fear that the burden is laid upon you. You are the bearer appointed by the council. Your own way alone you can choose. In this matter I cannot advise you. I am not Gandalf, and though I have tried to bear his part, I do not know what design or hope he had for this hour, if indeed he had any. Most likely it seems that if he were here now the choice would still wait on you. Such is your fate." One by one every head in the fellowship turned to look at Frodo. He was quiet and looked to the floor; I became nervous for some reason, perhaps it was the fact that my life could be in the hands of this small hobbit. Frodo answered slowly,

"I cannot choose; this burden is heavy and I need time. Please, give me an hour longer and I will speak."

Aragorn looked at him with a kindly pity. "Very well, Frodo son of Drogo." He said, "you shall have an hour, and you shall be alone. We will stay here a while. But do not stray far from call." Frodo sat for a moment with his head bowed and Sam, who was watching him with great concern, shook his head. Frodo was about to leave when I stood quickly and said,

"Please wait." Frodo halted and the faces of those of the fellowship came to look at mine. A chill ran down my spine as I stammered, "Um, before you go I have to tell you something Frodo." I looked to each one of the fellowship who stared back at me intently except for Legolas, Aragorn, and surprisingly Boromir who seemed annoyed with the fact that I wanted to say something. "Well, we have traveled a long way together, we've seen so many things and I know that I have become close to all of you." At this Boromir looked up at me with an exasperated manner. I sighed and said, "I have been perfectly candid with all of you, but I have been dishonest about one thing. Well, not dishonest, there is something I have not told you. Elrond, Gandalf, and Aragorn have known of this from the day we left Rivendell; I am not from Middle Earth but an entirely different world. And because of this…I know what is to be." At this Merry and Pippin looked at each other cautiously, Boromir gazed at me in amazement, and Frodo looked up at me as if confused.

"What?" Gimli asked, "How is this? Be you from Angmar or some other place of witchery?"

"No, I am not from Middle Earth," I answered. "I did not live in this world. I am from a parallel one named Earth. And it is through no magic that I know what is to be, I simply know it. That is how I knew about the pass through the Caradhras. I knew we should avoid it, because it would only slow our pace." There was a moment of silence that seemed to last an entire age before Gimli said huffily,

"If that be true then you knew that we would have to come through Moria to reach here."

"And if that be true," Boromir continued, "then you knew of Gandalf's death." I looked upon him slowly and as his stare bore through me as our eyes met. "Am I right?" he asked. I looked down at the ground and answered,

"Yes, I did." they were all silent at this. To hear them speak of Gandalf's death as if the fault was mine broke my heart. I finished quietly, "that is all. Now you all know, I am glad of it. I am going down to the shore now." With that I walked away from the rest of the fellowship. As I walked I heard Aragorn call after me,

"Laura! Laura!" I didn't stop as he called, they were right, I knew what was going to happen and it was my fault that I did nothing. "Laura Stop!" I finally came to the river and fell on my knees in the rough sand. I didn't cry, I had no tears to cry; I stared at the river instead and let it cry for me. I felt his hand on my shoulder as Aragorn said, "Laura, why did you run from us? You told the truth…are you ashamed?" I did not answer him back because he said what did not want to hear; I wanted him to tell me that everything would be all right and work itself out and that Gandalf's fall wasn't of my doing. "I warned you that this might happen." He added.

"It's not like I stood there and watched Gandalf fall! Did I just wave the handkerchief and say, 'Hey, have a nice fall?'" I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and began to walk up shore from him. I heard his voice say to me as I walked away,

"Why do you run?" I stopped walking. "Why do you run away?" I did not answer him as he called out again, "I speak what you do not wish to hear and you feel as if running is the solution? Do you run from all your confrontations Laura?" at this I turned and walked angrily back toward him.

"Do _I _run from all my problems? Did I run from the Wargs, Aragorn? Did I run in Moria or from Gandalf when he fell? Did I?" I shouted. Aragorn looked at me as if he was disappointed; he answered quietly,

"Not all problems are fought with swords Laura, I would think that you would be able to realize that." I stamped my foot and said,

"Did you not hear what Boromir said to me? You knew how much pain I was in after Gandalf died and he spoke as if I MURDERED him! Did you hear what Boromir-" I stopped quickly. We were down the river, the fellowship got together and Frodo wandered off…_by himself._ "OH MY GOD BOROMIR! Boromir and Frodo! I've got to stop them!" I exclaimed quickly and I ran away from the shore back towards the woods. Aragorn grabbed my arm as I ran off and asked,

"Wait! Where are you going?" I looked back at him quickly and yanked my arm out of his hand,

"Get Legolas and Gimli, we are going to be attacked!" I yelled as I ran into the woods. I ran as hard as I could and called loudly for Frodo; as I climbed a steep slope I heard a voice cry out,

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" I stopped and looked around for the source of the voice. It was Boromir and Frodo but where were they? "If you would but lend me the ring…" I looked to my left where the voice came from and ran that way. I had to save Frodo from Boromir and Boromir from himself; perhaps if I found Boromir and stayed with him I could save his life. As I ran I heard Boromir's voice shout, "What chance do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the ring. And you will beg for death before the end! You fool! It is not yours, save by some unhappy chance!" I finally stopped at the top of a slope between two trees. The forest floor sloped downward there and below I saw Boromir and Frodo. Boromir was advancing dangerously towards Frodo and becoming angry. This was it; I charged down the hill towards Boromir as he shouted, "It could have been mine! It should be mine give it to me! Give it to me!"

"No!" Frodo shouted and at that moment I connected squarely with Boromir sending the both of us to the ground. As I stood I yelled,

"Run Frodo! Go to the top of the hill! Run now!" Frodo scrambled on the leafy floor and stumbled up the hill and I looked back to Boromir. He was on all fours breathing heavily. I looked down on him and shouted, "What did you think you're doing? The ring must go to Mordor! There is no other way!" Suddenly Boromir looked up at me with eyes of rage and stood. He intimidated me; he was a large angry man, with weapons. He walked slowly towards me with a glint in his eye that I had not seen before.

"Yes, why should I go after the ring," he asked menacingly. "Why should I when I have something else so close?" I backed away from him as he walked toward me until I could go no further; a tree stopped me and before I could move Boromir was before me, placing his hands on my shoulders tightly as he stared into my eyes. "You can see into the future can you? If you can surely you know that I would do this and you came here in full knowledge of that." I looked at him and shook my head as I began to say,

"Boromir, it doesn't work like that." But he interrupted, shouting,

"Then you know what will happen to Gondor! Where the attacks will be and how my kingdom shall fare!" He gripped my shoulders tightly, "the ring is of great power but knowing the enemies thoughts and actions before they take place is a powerful weapon also."

"Let go of me Boromir." I said strongly but he continued,

"Tell me! How will Gondor fare in this war? Will it endure? Tell me!" He shouted angrily. His voice seemed to crack at the volume he used and I was becoming afraid.

"I said let go of me!" With that I shoved him away from me and tried to move away but as I moved Boromir's strong hands grasped my arms painfully.

"They will find you if I do not take you! Either you will be in my hands or theirs! Tell me! Tell me how the war will fare and the fate of the ring! TELL ME!"

"No!" I shouted loudly as I struggled, but he was too strong for me too loosen his grasp by mere pulling. So I kicked the inside of his shin, knocking him down on his knee, then kicked the bottom of his chin strongly. His head flew back and his grip lessened; I pulled my arms out of his hands, reached for my sword and in a flash had its point against Boromir's throat. Boromir looked at me apprehensively as I glared down at him and spat, "No." Suddenly the glint in Boromir's eye was gone and he looked at me fearfully from the tip of my blade.

"Laura?" he asked and my face softened. I began to lower my blade as tears came to Boromir's eyes. "I am sorry." He said as he wept, "I have done this horrible thing to you and I have scared of the little one! I have failed!" he wept as I lowered my sword.

"Boromir," I said gently, "it's alright, you were not yourself. But listen-" I stopped, I had heard something crunch and clang in the distance. Whatever it was it made a loud clamor that could not easily be ignore. I looked to the top of the hill and saw dark, burly forms moving about. I looked at them fearfully and whispered, "Oh no." I quickly looked to Boromir and yelled at him, "Get up! The enemy is here! You must fight and fail us no longer! I must go!" At this Boromir stood and drew his sword. He looked now like a warrior and suddenly I had a great respect for him; this was the son of Gondor whom I knew, a son of kings and brother of men. This warrior was what Gondor gave to the fellowship and with that great gift; he had saved many of our lives. I would not see this man fall to some lowly sword of Mordor in a grubby forest far from home. "Boromir, take care! I must away!" I cried as I ran. Boromir shouted back,

"Fight hard daughter of men!" As I ran, I realized that this man was not an enemy, he was a friend that succumb to the lure of the ring. As I ran up the hill I heard the scraping of metal armor and the blood curdling roars of the Uruk-Hai in the distance. They were here and I was everything less than prepared for them. Soon the growls and the pounding of feet became nearer and I heard a harsh voice cry out,

"Find the Halfling! Find the wench!" When I came to the top of the hill I found it was swarming with Uruk-Hai. Aragorn was fighting them off as he may, but he was alone. With in those few moments, whatever courage or adrenaline drove me to the top of the hill had disappeared and I was only left with fear. The Uruk-Hai were the size of tall men, but they were not men: they were beasts. When I came into the sunlight, some of the Orc heads turned to look at me then charged at seeing new prey. I stood frozen unable to move out of sheer fear. The Uruk-Hai were nothing like the Orcs in Moria as I thought they would be; they were like men…evil, terrifying, and unbelievably strong men who wanted to capture me.

"Laura!" I heard Aragorn cry as the Uruk-Hai approached; being waken from my fear I began to run from the horde of Uruks. I ran down the hill with all the speed my legs could give me; small whimpers came from my lips as I ran until a raised root caught my foot and I was sent tumbling recklessly down the hill. As I tumbled I could hear the merciless horde behind me tearing down the hillside. My tumbling gave me a small lead on the Uruks, and as I struggled to my feet I was in a dizzy state of terror as I tried to run, which produced nothing but a zigzagging swagger from my legs. A few moments later, a black arrow whizzed past my thigh and I screamed with terror. Suddenly, a charging Boromir came into my view and I screamed at him at the top of my lungs,

"BOROMIR! HELP!" I stretched my arms out to him and he caught me as I was still in my state of horror. Suddenly, he looked up from me, threw me from the path behind a bush, and began to battle the Uruks. From the brush I watched as Boromir battled these monsters, and a tiny voice in the back of my mind began to wonder. With each moment that I watched Boromir fight, the tiny voice became louder and louder, 'W_hy did I run? Why can't I face them?' _My limbs felt heavy as I moved my body. _'I fought Wargs and hundreds of Orcs in Moria…it is not so hard! You can get up in fight!' _Suddenly from behind me came an armored arm clamped my throat; the crudely formed armor chaffed my neck as it dragged me away from Boromir. I wiggled and fought against the arm with all I could until I instinctively reached for the sword at my hip and blindly stabbed it behind me. I felt the blade sink into flesh as a loud roar burst in my ears; the arm let me go and I scrambled quickly to my feet. Behind me was a huge Uruk with blood pouring from its shoulder. I made that wound; the Uruk growled at me as it began to stand but before it reached its feet I swung my sword hard and decapitated the beast. I watched as the head rolled in the dead leaves and the body thumped to the ground like a fallen wall. I stared at the corpse hardly believing that I defeated it. I looked behind me and saw Boromir stab his sword into an oncoming enemy before dislodging it and taking off another enemy's head just as I had. Within moments, my fear had vanished and I was running up the hill once more. As I climbed up, Uruks were hurrying downward; I blocked blow after blow with my blade and smoothly evaded conflict before reaching the top of the hill.

I heard the singing of arrows and numerous thuds of Uruk-Hai bodies falling dead on the hard soil. When I came to the top of the hill I saw Legolas and Gimli on the hilltop as the numbers of Uruks were taken down one by one. With that I began to charge and fight individual Uruks; they struck harder and more precise than any Orc I had battled but I caught onto their movements and could slay them easily. Uruks then fell beneath my sword and my confidence was saved. I looked at Legolas, whose bow sang as he shouted,

"Aragorn go!" For some reason I paused and watched him as he delivered one fatal arrow after another; he was so powerfully graceful as he killed; yet he killed with such honor as he became death to the warriors around him. Suddenly, I felt a warm blade come to rest tightly on my neck and I froze,

"Drop the sword." Said a guttural voice from behind me and I did as I was told. Rough hands grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face who ever it was who caught me. It was an Uruk-Hai that one of Legolas' arrows had failed to kill; I saw briefly the arrow that protruded from his back, as the Uruk-Hai grabbed me and hoisted me over his shoulder.

"Legolas!" I screamed madly, and immediately the warrior threw me to the ground to shut me up. I landed on the rough armor of some fallen Uruk-Hai and I cried out in pain; something in the armor stabbed my back and I felt it pierce my skin. The warrior who held me held his dagger above me posing to stab me. I looked at him in fear as I cried out, "Legolas! Help!" And as the Orc brought the knife down white arrow pierced his neck and he fell on top of me, dead. I pushed him off me slowly, because the pain in my back was still searing, and took the dagger from his hand. Suddenly three great blows of a horn rang through the forest. "Boromir!" I cried out, as I grabbed my sword from the ground in front of me. I stood and suddenly Legolas at my side,

"Are you alright? Hurry, Boromir calls to us!" He tried to put my hand over his shoulder so that he may help me walk but I refused his help.

"I am fine! Come on!" With that I ran down the hill with Legolas by my side. The Uruk-Hai were moving too at the sound of the horn and though we killed many, there were still many more. With each step my back screamed but I continued; I was not finished here yet. We found Gimli still fighting as we joined: Legolas, pulling out his long knives, and I, using both the Uruk dagger and my sword. We all fought together until the last Uruk-Hai fell dead and I fell to the floor in exhaustion. Gimli too leaned against a tree but Legolas seemed to remain lively; he walked from place to place looking for arrows that could be saved from the mounds of dead flesh. I lay my sword on the ground beside me and listened intently; I no longer heard the sounds of battle or the harsh cries of the Orcs. The air was still. "It's quiet." I said breathlessly.

"And thank Valar it is so!" Gimli said with a laugh. "I admit that my hands had itched for such a battle, but now that it is done I am glad." It was quiet and thoughts came to my mind; the fight is done, but what of Boromir? What of Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo? At that moment, an ominous feeling of dread crossed my entire body as I thought of Boromir and three words ran in circles around my now frantic mind: _alive or dead_.

"We must go!" I said and stood up quickly but the pain in my back caused me to wince.

"Laura." Gimli said in a worried voice. "Are you alright?"

"My back." I said, "Something pierced it, but I don't know what, though it is not serious." Then Legolas' came to my shoulders and looked at my back. I felt soft pressure around the wound and the cold feel of old blood touching my skin.

"It is not deep," Legolas said, "it looks as if the tip of an arrow pierced it, not a whole arrowhead simply the tip. A very strange wound indeed." I thought about it and remembered that when the Uruk-Hai threw me to the ground, I landed on another warrior who died from one of Legolas' arrows. Perhaps when I landed, I landed on the arrowhead that protruded from the Uruk-Hai's chest. I felt Legolas rest his entire hand over my wound as he asked me softly, "Can you walk?"

"Of course I can, I am not crippled by some small wound! Come! We must find Aragorn, Boromir and the hobbits; they could be in danger!" I answered quickly.

"Alright, then let us go." Legolas said as we ran together through the corpses of Saruman.

Chapter 13 Review Replies

Hello!  First thing I would like to say is thank youto everyone who answered my question about replying to the reviews!  I love hearing what you all have to say!  Second of all I would like to invite anyone who would like to send me their e-mail and Join my mailling list!  for next month's newsletter i'm going to have a teaser of the next part of the With Shores Beneath Their Feet series! The next part will be called, The Heart Of Sunset.  I hope to hear from you!

NightWoman: Yeah, finally he's not being a butthead anymore! I think I'm even happy about that!

Ms. Unknown: yeah, definitely, you see…the thing that bugged me the most in the last one is how fast it happened…you know what I mean right? So this one…I'm going to take "it" nice and slow. If you know what I mean…

TriGemini: Yeah, Legolas is a little disturbing when it comes to that kind of stuff anyways! But remember…he already knows her little secret…

Sapphire2988: Yeah, I have definitely changed the story a LOT. You just wait and see.

--: No, actually she doesn't. Seriously…

Llenya the Fair: Yeah! You know what, thanks! I really love hearing that kind of feed back!


	15. The Departure of Boromir

Chapter 15; The Departure of Boromir

The three of us ran swiftly through the wood. As I ran, I thought and prayed to whatever it was that listened. '_Please, be alive…please please PLEASE let him live!_' the dread that I felt was blowing around my insides like a circling wind, waiting for me to either banish it with Boromir's life or swallow it with his death. My eyes worked madly searching in the trees. Was he there by that log or lying dead behind those bushes? I saw him not and only continued down the hill. We finally came to a glade not far from the river where we found Aragorn kneeling by a tree; the minute I saw him, I knew what had happened. The winds inside of me blew harder, turning all of my inside cold and when I ran to Aragorn I felt the wind slowly wrap itself around my neck, my stomach and my chest; there lay Boromir against a tree's base with many Orcs scattered about his feet and three thick, black arrows in his chest.

"No." I whispered as I saw him and ran to his side. The winds had stopped blowing; they were replaced by emptiness, the same emptiness that I saw in his dead eyes. I touched his skin and felt the same cold that touched me when I worried. I knelt slowly and grabbed one of his hands. I could barely talk as I spoke to him. "Boromir…B-Boromir?" His blue lips said no reply and as I rested my hand on his frozen chest I murmured, "I am so sorry…" suddenly the emptiness I felt was replaced with dark sorrow, as if something opened Pandora's box inside of me and I was filling with a never-ending fountain of sorrow. I began to shake my head as tears fell from my eyes and I covered my mouth with my hand. "Boromir…" I said shakily but Boromir did not answer back. I looked at his still face as the sounds of tears came from my throat and Aragorn stood and said,

"Boromir is dead." I rested my forehead against the cold hand I held and I felt my hot tears stream down my cheeks then become cold as they fell off me; they became cold like him. I squeezed the dead hand hard as I thought '_I could not save him, I didn't save him._' I felt Aragorn take the hand out of my grasp and move it back so that it rested upon the hilt of his sword. I covered my face with both of my hands as I began to sob loudly over the body of my friend.

"I'm so sorry Boromir!" I cried. I took my wet hands off of my face and placed them on Boromir's cheeks as I whispered, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Suddenly I felt hands grasp my shoulders and pull me to my feet.

"He is dead, your tears will not wake him." It was Aragorn and he hugged me as I cried into his shoulder. "He died the death worthy of any warrior, do not be sad for him." I nodded as I let go and wiped the tears out of my eyes. I nodded again and looked to Aragorn; I could feel the stinging in my eyes from crying but I took a deep breath and looked at Boromir no more.

"Where are the hobbits?" Legolas asked Aragorn.

"Merry and Pippin were taken and bound, but I do not know of Frodo and Sam." Aragorn replied wearily.

"But what is to be done then?" Gimli asked."

"First we must tend the fallen," said Legolas mournfully. "We cannot leave him as carrion amongst these foul Orcs." I turned my back to them as I stared out into the trees. I wiped my eyes once more. "We have not the time or the tools to bury our comrade fitly, or to raise a mound over him. Let us send him to the Falls of Rauros and give him to Anduin. The river of Gondor will take care at least that no evil creature dishonors his bones."

"Yes," Aragorn answered, "we will lay him in a boat with his weapons and the weapons of his vanquished foes." We soon gathered the weapons and placed them all on the shore, then slowly placed Boromir's body on a crude stretcher we made out of twigs cut by Gimli's axe our cloaks of Lórien and carried him beside them. "Our boats are a mile or so up shore, still resting in Parth Galen; I suppose we must hike up the shore to fetch them." Aragorn stood and looked up shore when Legolas said,

"No Aragorn, rest; Gimli and I will go so that you both may remain." He said as he looked between both Aragorn and myself. Aragorn nodded and with a nod Legolas sprang up the shore with Gimli behind him. Aragorn sighed and sat beside me on the shore asking,

"Are you alright then? Where is your wound?"

"On my back." I whispered and turned my back to him. I felt his hands shake and fumble with the cloth on my back as he examined the wound. I sat facing Boromir on the stretcher and as I stared at him I finally stopped my crying. The fountain of sorrow was drowning my heart still, I could feel it, but I could cry no more for was exhausted. My body ached and my heart ached worse, I could tell that Aragorn felt somewhat the same.

"It is not the most serious wound I have tended, Laura; though it will take time to heal. It is a puncture wound and I fear that now I can only bandage it." Aragorn said wearily.

"That's fine." I whispered and looked in the sand as he clumsily wrapped a bandage over my clothes to cover the wound. When he was done, I turned away from Boromir and we watched the waters of the river. I then asked Aragorn quietly, "Aragorn…do you ever wish you were not here? Fighting this war?" After a moment of silence he answered slowly,

"Never…and…always." He paused between words as he spoke them. "Just like you I too left things behind…and in times like these I do wonder of my leaving's worth." He was quiet. I looked at him for a moment then to the water and he said, "It is difficult to be far from the ones you love; whether you're separated by worlds or death. But they will always be with us as, if you truly love them…for they have made us who we are and we will always carry them with us." I nodded as my hand went to the necklace I wore around my neck; it was the small seashell that Arwen gave to me. I soon realized that I missed them: my mom, my sister, Janine…Boromir…I missed them all. I sniffled and wiped my nose with my hand; it stung for all the scratches and battle worn cuts upon my knuckles. "We also have each other." Aragorn said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "We know with certainty you, Gimli, Legolas and I will all be here in these darkening times and to have a bond such as that is a treasure indeed." At that moment, we heard a change of sound in the river. Down the stream drifted Legolas and Gimli in two of our boats. When I saw them I realized that Aragorn was right. I nodded once more and I smiled as I whispered,

"Thank you Aragorn." He nodded and replied,

"You are welcome." Now more than ever I really appreciated Aragorn, he was like a father to me, and that was worth more than worlds. Suddenly the fountain inside of me began to relent and I began to feel the hope at the bottom of the box.

"There is a strange tale to tell!" we heard Legolas call from the river, "There are only two boats upon the bank, and we could find no trace of the other." They pulled onto shore and got out of their boats. We stood as Aragorn asked,

"Have Orcs been there?"

"We saw no sign of them." Gimli answered as he struggled to get out of the boat. "And Orcs would have taken or destroyed all the boats, and the baggage as well."

"I will look at the ground when we come there." Replied Aragorn and I added,

"I will save you the walk." I paused as they looked at me. "It was Sam and Frodo."

"But why should they leave us behind, and with out a word?" Gimli asked and added, "That was a strange deed."

"And a brave deed." Said Aragorn. "Frodo did not wish to lead any friend to death with him in Mordor. But he knew that he must go himself. Something happened after he left that overcame his fear and doubt." We were silent as Legolas said,

"It is clear then that Frodo is no longer on this side of the river. Only he could have taken the boat; and Sam must be with him." All was quiet, until Legolas added, "Then let us bury our friend the make haste, if they have only just crossed the river then we may still catch them." Aragorn looked away from Legolas and I looked out to the river once more. "You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn then pulled the boat further onto shore and said, "Let us tend to our fallen." We laid the weapons then Boromir in the boat that was to take him away. The golden belt of Lórien gleamed about his waist as we lay his helm beside him and the cloven horn of Gondor and the hilt and shards of his sword in his lap. Legolas and Aragorn then pushed him out to the water. I waited on shore beside Gimli as I watched the boat become smaller and smaller as it drifted then finally disappear as it cascaded over the falls.

"Boromir, you will not be forgotten." Aragorn said as he looked upon the boat. We all moved from shore and hid the last boat along with belongings that could be left behind. I left my bag behind and took only the clothes that I wore and my sword for Aragorn and the others carried water and the _lembas_ bread. We returned to the glade where Boromir fell and picked up the trail of the Orcs easily.

"No other folk make such a trampling." Said Legolas, "It seems their delight to slash and beat down growing things that are not even in their way."

"But they go with a great speed for all that," said Aragorn, "and they do not tire. And later we may have to search for our path in hard, bare lands."

"Well, after them!" said Gimli, "Dwarves too can go swiftly, and they do not tire sooner than Orcs. But it will be a long chase: they have a long start." I sighed as I looked to the land before us and realized his candor.

"Yes," said Aragorn, "we shall all need the endurance of Dwarves. But come! With hope or without hope we will follow the trails of our enemies. And woe to them, if we prove the swifter! We will make such a chase as shall be accounted a marvel among the Three Kindreds: Elves, Dwarves, and Men. Forth the four hunters!" And like a deer he sprang away through the trees and onward he led us, tireless and swift now that his mind was made up. By sunset, we left the woods by the river behind and we passed away into the green plains of the Rohirrim.

Chapter 14 Reply Reviews

Callisto Callipsi: Well! I'm sorry about the unfortunate timing! Just a few days ago I found out that the story line for Final Fantasy X was a story line that I came up with like in the eighth grade…but, unfortunately for me I quit the idea and took it off of …geeze Louise…

Nightwoman: Yeah, well, did the turn out really surprise you?

Llenya the Fair: Awesome, would you like to receive the monthly newsletter and read a teaser from the sequel? There's also going to be a movie poster for this story!

Ms. Unknown: well, you read it…what do you think?

TriGemini: Awesome! I absolutely love your reviews! Yeah, it's tough for her, huh?

Aquamariel: Thanks! I love hearing from new reviewers!


	16. The Riders of Rohan

Chapter 16; The Riders of Rohan

The sun climbed the afternoon sky then descended slowly as light clouds scattered the orange pink sky from its bottom in the distant South. The sun sank then and long shadows rose before us, reaching out like long arms from the west; it was one day since Boromir fell nothing had changed since the day before: still the Orcs were far ahead and we far behind with no sight of them on the level plains. I felt as if I ran in a spinning wheel; going nowhere though I had my purpose. Aragorn stopped as night came, we had only rested twice and now, twelve leagues lay between what we sought and us.

"We have come at last to a hard choice." He said as I fell to my knees on the ground, trying to catch my breath. "Shall we rest by night, or shall we go on while our will and strength hold?" I sat on the hard, coarse soil as Aragorn spoke. Running so far for so long was hard, and I hated running; my throat burned with dry irritation. This situation reminded me of an old friend from high school who adored running cross country and she and I would sometimes debate over which was better, my sports or cross country. For the longest time she stood firm and I admired her fervor until she got tendonitis, and she was never able to run again.

"Unless our enemies rest also, then they will leave us far behind if we stay to sleep." Legolas' voice drew me from my thoughts.

"Surely," Gimli panted, "Even Orcs must pause on the march?"

"Seldom will Orcs journey in the open under the sun, and yet these have done so," Legolas replied, "Certainly they will not rest by night."

"But if we travel by night, how will we follow their trail?" I asked pointedly. Legolas turned from us and looked ahead as he answered,

"The trail is straight, and turns neither left nor right as far as my eyes can see." He turned back to us.

"We will not walk in the dark," Aragorn said at length, "I will not chance missing the trail or signs of other coming and in going that risk would be greater. If the moon gave enough light, we would use it but alas! He sets early and is young and pale."

"And tonight is shrouded anyway," Gimli murmured, "Would that the Lady had given us light, such a gift as she gave to Frodo."

"It will be more needed where it is bestowed," Aragorn replied. "With him lies the true Quest. Ours is but a small matter in the great deeds of this time. A vain pursuit from its beginning, maybe, which no choice of mine can mar or mend; well, I have chosen. So let us use the time as best as we may." I was glad of his choice for the running had exhausted me. Almost at once, Aragorn cast himself to the ground and fell at once asleep having not slept since before we arrived in Parth Galen. Gimli too fell asleep, but Legolas remained standing, gazing northwards into the darkness, thoughtful and silent. I watched him as he watched and was moved by his steadiness. In the soft moonlight he seemed to glow, almost give off and aura of, something. It was strange, he knew that the Uruk-Hai were not resting and moving on wards with our friends. Then, weariness overcame my will and my eyes shut.

"They are far away," I heard Legolas' voice say, though it was distant. "I know in my heart that they have not rested this night. Only an eagle could overtake them now."

"Nonetheless we will still follow as we may." Aragorn's voice answered strongly. I heard his feet moving in the dry grass to Gimli where he roused him. "Come! We must go. The scent is growing cold." I heard Gimli grunt and rolled onto my back. "On your feet Laura," his voice then said to me. I answered wearily,

"But I did not sleep! Only moments ago I shut my eyes!" I opened my eyes and looked about as Legolas answered me,

"You must be mistaken, for you slept the entire night." It was still dark and the sun had not yet risen. As I stood I grumbled,

"But it is still dark, even Legolas on a hill top could not see them till the sun is up."

"I fear that they have passed beyond my sight from hill or plain under moon or sun." Legolas answered me solemnly. I stood and looked about me dazedly, I felt as if I had not slept at all and the night was cut short; I was cheated out of valuable sleep. I felt my side and found my sword. I sighed and as Aragorn said,

"The rumor of the earth is dark and confused." I looked to him and saw him lying on the ground with his ear pressed to the earth. "Nothing walks upon it for many miles about us. Faint and far are the feet of our enemies. But loud are the hooves of the horses. It comes to my mind that I heard them, even as I lay on the ground asleep, and they troubled my dreams: horses galloping, passing in the West. But now they are drawing ever further from us, riding northward. I wonder what is happening in this land!"

"Let us go!" Legolas exclaimed as he sprang away, followed closely by Aragorn. Gimli and I swaggered after them murmuring ill wills, curses, and wishes for sleep. We began our chase on that third day and at dusk we stopped again; we had not rested that day and my legs and lungs ached.

"Over twenty leagues we have passed this day and it is good." Said Aragorn as he looked into the distance.

"And still it is not enough." Legolas answered, "Now I do most grudge any time of rest or any halt of our chase. The Orcs have run before us, as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." I fought to keep my eyes open as I drank some of what little water we had and ate some _lembas_ bread; the light, taste filled my mouth and my heart and mind were lightened. A new strength came to my legs and I was eased; often, in my heart, I thanked the lady a million times over for her gift of bread, for it was in this bread that I often found my will and strength.

"This is a bitter end to our hope and all our toil!" Gimli said as he ground his teeth, and that was last I heard before I blinked and my eyes did not reopen out of exhaustion.

"Awake! Awake!" Legolas cried morning. "It is a red dawn. Strange things await us by the cave of the forest. Good or evil, I do not know; but we are called. Blood has been spilt this night." I rolled to my side feeling as tired and sleep deprived as ever. Half-asleep, I pushed myself to my feet and lumbered forward.

"Come Laura, we must fly." I heard Aragorn tell me as water and _lembas_ was forced into my hands and I began to run. I drank what little water I was allotted and ate half of my _lembas_ wafer. Once again, on what felt like half an hour of sleep, we moved on non-stop until an hour before noon when we came to a river; on its bank were the markings and signs of Orcs.

"They rested here a while," Aragorn said, "but even the outward trail is already old. I fear that your heart spoke truly, Legolas: is it thrice twelve hours, I guess, since the Orcs stood where we now stand. If they held to their pace, then at sundown yesterday they would reach the borders of Fangorn." Legolas looked to the ground disappointed as I rested by the river's side. I drank the clean water and rested. "Look at this." I heard him say and he held something up for all of us to see. There, glinting in his hand was what looked like a newly opened leaf. It was one of the Elven brooches given to us by Galadriel. "Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall."

"They may yet be alive." Said Legolas quickly, "They may be near."

"I can see nothing away north or west but grass swindling into the mist." Said Gimli, "Could we see the forest if we climbed into the hills?"

"It is still far away." Said Aragorn, "if I remember rightly, these downs run eight leagues or more to the north, and then north-west to the issuing of the Entwash there lies still a wide land, another fifteen leagues it may be. But this brooch did not fall by chance: it was cast away as a token to any that might follow. I think Pippin ran away from the trail for that purpose." At hearing the great distances that Aragorn spoke of my heart dropped, we were still so far away from them that this chase seemed worthless; but to hear of the struggle Pippin faced to leave that brooch behind for us gave me a new strength.

"Then at least he is alive," said Gimli. "And he had the use of his wits, and his legs too. That is heartening. We do not pursue in vain."

"Then let us go! Halting will not aid us in our chase, let's go." I said strongly. I looked out in front of us and saw the long flat plains awaited us; at the end of those plains were the windy uplands of the Wold of Rohan. We began our run once more and ran until sunset. By the time sunset came, we moved with less speed and haste. Aragorn walked behind Gimli and I to occasionally observe some print on the ground and walking as lightly as ever was Legolas, who left no footprint or mark on the ground. I soon came to wonder annoyingly where he came by this boundless energy.

"Let us go up onto the hill." He told us at last and we followed him up the steep slopes of a round hill that looked over the lands.

"Nothing can we see to guide us here," Said Gimli, "Well, now we must halt again to wear the night away. It is growing cold!"

"The wind is north from the snows." Aragorn answered wearily. I locked my knees to keep myself standing as I waited to see what we were to do. My eyes watered out of exhaustion and I splashed a little water in my face to keep them open.

"And ere morning it will be in the East," Legolas replied slowly. "But rest, if you must. Yet do not cast all hope away. Tomorrow is unknown. Rede oft is found at the rising of the sun." When I heard this, I sat down in the dried grass of the hill. I cleared most of the rocks that I saw away from me and I covered my head with the hood of my cloak. After wrapping myself in my Lórien cloak, I lay down and shut my eyes where after I immediately fell asleep. Slowly the night grew colder and it was hard for me to sleep even through my exhaustion. Every time I awoke, I saw Legolas walking to and fro or singing softly to himself in his own tongue. Finally the dawn came and I was awakened, surprisingly, by Gimli. With few words we ate and set out once more; it was now that the lack of sleep that hindered me. As I ran shut my eyes for I had been running for almost four days now and my legs ached so badly that with every step my hips, joints, and bones seemed to grind against one another; yet, with a bite of _lembas_ and a swig of water I had enough to sustain me for a short while. We finally came to the land of Rohan and looked out upon it hopefully. In the distance, we could all see a dark, swift-moving shadow passing over the green of Rohan.

"Legolas, what do your eyes see?" Aragorn asked.

"Riders, one hundred and five of them; their hair is yellow and their leader tall. Their spears are bright." He answered and I was suddenly interested. Those riders must be the riders of Rohan. "They are not far off."

"Let us hide." Aragorn said, and we all his behind some rocks. Soon the sounds of many hooves came nearer and nearer until they passed. They were a large group of horsemen indeed and they had long spears in hand. After they passed, Aragorn stood from the rocks and came out of hiding. "Riders of Rohan! What news from the mark?" He yelled out to them as one by one we came out from behind the rocks. I stood between Legolas and Aragorn and was suddenly worried when the riders turned in a great formation with speed to the spot where we stood.

"Aragorn, I'm not sure that was such a good idea." I said as the riders approached us and soon we were encircled by a ring of great horses, all at least fifteen hands or more; as the horses and their riders stopped, they lowered their spears level with us leaving us no place for escape. I was dead silent as I saw the spearheads glint in the sun only inches away from me. A tall man then rode forward and confronted us curtly.

"What business does an Elf, Men and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" I took a tiny step backwards but stopped quickly when a sharp prod reminded me that I was still surrounded by spears. This man thought that I was man too, I realized a while after he addressed us and then really realized how sleep deprived I was to not care.

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli said bravely, I looked out of the corner of my eye at Legolas and Aragorn who stood silently watching the man before us. He dismounted and stood tall over Gimli as he spoke loudly,

"I would cut off your head…_Dwarf_…if it stood but a little higher off the ground." In a flash I felt the air move as Legolas fit an arrow to his bow and pointed it at this tall rider.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" He exclaimed and I felt metal spearheads poke into my skin. Aragorn pushed Legolas' hand down, then turned to the rider as he said,

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Laura of, umm, daughter of…" he was silent and looked at me. I looked back at him and said,

"Daughter of William." Aragorn nodded and continued.

"Laura, daughter of William, and Legolas, from the Woodland Realm. We are friend of Rohan and Théoden your king." It was silent for a while as the tall man before us examined us.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The man said sadly and slipped off his helmet. He had long golden hair and a fair face, his hair fell before his eyes as he finished, "not even his own kin." It was then that I felt the cold of the metal spearheads leave my back and saw all the spears raised. "I am Èomer son of Éomund. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." He looked at Legolas and then at me. I think he was surprised to find that I was indeed a woman traveling with these three other males. "Everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies." Aragorn interrupted, taking Éomer's sight off of me. "We track a band of Uruk-Hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive." Èomer was slow to answer,

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"And our friends?" Gimli asked quickly.

"We found none but Orcs." Èomer replied solemnly.

"But that is strange indeed." Said Aragorn, "Did you search the slain? Were there no bodies other than those Orc-kind? They would be small, only children to your eyes, unshod but clad in grey."

"We left none alive. We counted all the slain and despoiled them, and then we piled the carcasses and burned them as is our custom. The ashes are smoking still." There was silence between us as this information sank in.

"They are dead?" Gimli asked sadly; Èomer nodded and looked down as he said,

"I am sorry." I saw Legolas put a hand on Gimli's shoulder out of grief and Aragorn looked down at the ground. I looked to the ground out of weariness and uncertainty. Soon Èomer raised hand and whistled, "Brego! Hasufel! Arod!" he called and three horses to his side; already reined and saddled. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell good Lords and Lady." He said as he mounted his horse and replaced his helmet. "Look for your friends but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride North!" He called to his fellow riders and rode off into the distance. The three horses stayed by my side as they watched their former owners gallop off without them. I looked to the horse beside me and felt relieved that I no longer had to travel on foot. The horse given to me was named Hasufel and was a dark-grey color. A lighter, younger, fierier horse named Arod was given to Legolas and a dark roan horse named Brego was Aragorn's. I stroked Hasufel's neck softly as I examined the saddle and reins. They were no style that I have never seen before, like an elaborate mix between an English and western saddle, but I knew I could ride it. I was lucky enough to learn how to ride in my youth and my sister and I became good having ridden for a few years. But when our trainer moved to a different state we were never able to replace her.

"Laura," I heard Aragorn ask; I looked to him as he helped Gimli into the saddle behind Legolas. He then mounted his horse and asked, "Will you be able to ride?" I shrugged and mounted Hasufel; it was nice to be on a horse again, I had truly missed it.

"Yes," I said to Aragorn as I sat happily on my horse. "It's been a while since I've been on a horse, so give me a few minutes and I'll be alright." I looked at Legolas who had just mounted his horse and Gimli sitting tightly behind him. We all looked at each other and I asked, "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go." We all smiled and set off; the horses of Rohan were very strong and swift for we had only cantered a while when I looked back and saw that Èomer and his company were only specks in the distance.

Chapter 15 Review Replies

Nightwoman: I know, I can only imagine the pain she is going through as well. I mean…I've had a friend die before but never anyone that close to me…

Ms. Unknown: Actually I didn't! He died in the last one as well, but oh well! Sorry I took it off! I announced that I would in the newsletter in advance! Oh well! If you would like a link to the original story I can find one for you though.

Elora Nova: Oh my gosh! Well, the story really hasn't taken off yet, and actually I'm surprised that I have this many people interested in it at this state!

Llenya the Fair: Great! I would love to add you to my mailing list! Could you confirm your E-mail with me?

TriGemini: Yeah, Dwelling is definitely a no-no! I dwell and I have to stop…but I believe that there is a difference between dwelling on something and remembering…you have to remember, you never can forget.


	17. The Mercy of Fangorn

Chapter 17; The Mercy of Fangorn

We rode forward that day and after cantering for some time we picked up the speed to a gallop, and then to a run. Aragorn said nothing as he leaned low besides Brego's neck to watch the trail passing below the hooves of our horses. To be on a horse again was so replenishing, so great a feeling of renewal in my hope. As we ran, the wind in my face gave me such a surge of happiness and a high of courage that I pushed Hasufel faster. I don't know what it was that inclined me but perhaps the closeness of this horse and me. Once in a while I would look to my side at Legolas and Gimli riding upon Arod; I watched Legolas ride and his hair moving in the swift air. I laughed at myself as I thought girlishly, '_He looks like a girl.'_ I laughed out loud at this and looked at Legolas; he had heard my laughter and was smiling at me. I smiled even more as I thought, '_Oh, if he only knew…'_ I then saw Gimli give me a thumbs-up and call out, "Yes!" I smiled in return and looked back to the plains before me. As we approached where Èomer sent us, we passed single Orcs and Uruks lying fallen with feathered arrows sticking in their backs and throats.

At last as the afternoon dimmed we came to the eaves of the forest Fangorn and in an open glade among the first trees we found a great mound of burning and smoldering ash. A great pile of helms, mail, cloven shields, broken swords, bows, darts and other gear of war lay beside it. Closer to the river was newly raised earth and fifteen spears were planted about it. We dismounted and I looked for a place to tie my horse.

"Come Laura, the horses will not leave us." Aragorn said as he ran to the pile of burning Corpses and battle gear. I left the horse and went to Gimli's side as we shifted through the still hot ashes and the battle gear. I used my boot to move the hot swords and such when finally I heard Gimli make a grunt that declared he found something. We looked over at him and in his hand he held up a charred belt that belonged to either Merry or Pippin.

"It's one of their little belts." Gimli said; Legolas' face was suddenly sad and Aragorn was obviously heart broken. I looked between them in confusion…so they found a belt; the two hobbits were still in the forest why were they so upset?

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath." Legolas said in his own tongue, as Aragorn kicked an Orc helmet and shouted out angrily. He fell to his knees and looked at the ground; I stood and looked at the charred pile of maimed and foul bodies. They didn't know that the hobbits were still alive; I must have been tired to a point of delirium to think that they knew that.

"We have failed them." Gimli said sadly as he stood from the ashes.

"We haven't," I said quickly, "They are still alive! I promise you!"

"The grieve is hard to bear Laura," Legolas said slowly, "do not give us false hopes to cling to." I looked to him and said,

"But it's not false, it's true! They are still alive!"

"How can that be so when here in my hands I hold their remains?" Gimli asked as he held the hobbit's belt.

"She speaks the truth." Aragorn's voice said strongly. We all slowly looked to Aragorn who squatted as he looked at the ground. "A Hobbit lay here," he began, "and the other…" he extended his hand over the grass as he looked closely. "They crawled…" Aragorn stood and followed the tracks that were invisible to me. Legolas, Gimli and I followed him as he moved. "Their hands were bound…" he then picked up a rough rope that was roughly cut. "Their bonds were cut…" he said as he dropped the rope back upon the ground. "They ran over here and were followed…the tracks lead away from the battle and into Fangorn forest." We stopped and looked through the tree line into the deep forest. I was intimidated by the dark trees of the forest; most of them gnarled, scarred, so large that two men could not stretch their arms around the trunks. Aragorn turned back to us and said,

"Let us not depart from this place yet, in any case we must here await the morning light."

"I agree." I said with a sigh, "I think a break from hunting our friends is much needed. I myself am very tired and have not slept in days."

"A good rest is needed by most in our company, we will make camp further on from this battle-field and begin again in the morning." So we made camp a few hundred yards away from where the burial spots were and set up beneath a large, spreading tree with huge brown leaves. Soon when night fell, the wind became colder and less friendly, and having only brought one blanket apiece was not substantial enough to keep warm, at least for Gimli and myself to keep warm. Together we shivered in the cold night air wishing for a fire.

"Let us light a fire!" Gimli said as his teeth chattered. "I care no longer for the danger. Let the Orcs come as thick as summer-moths around a candle!"

"If the hobbits are astray in the woods, it might draw them hither." Legolas added thoughtfully.

"And it might draw other things neither Orc nor Hobbit." Aragorn pointed. "We are near to the mountain-marches of the traitor Saruman. Also we are on the very edge of Fangorn, and it is perilous to touch the trees of that wood." We were silent as we realized that Aragorn was right, again. I shivered under my cloak and blanket then pointed out,

"Well, the Rohirrim burnt all those Orcs and used the wood from the trees, it was obvious! And once that was all over, they left here without a scratch, safe and sound. I'm sure if we only gather wood that has already fallen…" I replied; Gimli looked at me thankfully as Aragorn answered slowly,

"There were many, and they do not heed the wrath of Fangorn, for they come here seldom, and they do not go under the trees. But our paths are likely to lead us into the very forest itself. So have a care and cut no living wood." I smiled and stood,

"Thanks Aragorn, I'll go get some wood." I kept the blanket wrapped around me for warmth and began to walk away.

"Wait, do not go alone. Gimli, would you join her?" Aragorn said,

"I would but I am too stiff to move, as a matter of fact, I am too weary to move from this spot." Gimli replied quickly and I laughed,

"It's alright, I won't go into the forest or anything, just on the outside to pick up twigs and such."

"You still shouldn't go alone, we do not know what is in this forest. I will join you." Aragorn said and began to stand up.

"No, it is all right, I won't stray far, only enough to keep us all warm." Aragorn paused as I added, "Stay, Aragorn, stay and rest. I am willing to go." With that Aragorn nodded and sat back down as I grasped tightly onto my blanket as I walked away, trying to keep the bitter wind from touching me though it did little help.

Every once in a while I would see a twig, stick, or piece of bark lying on the ground, and as I walked further out I had accumulated a large armful of branches and bark and turned to go back to camp. The silence was soothing and allowed me time to think. I thought about the ride, about when I first saw the dead Orcs scattering the ground, and when I thought that Legolas looked like a girl. I smiled and shook my head as I laughed. _'That was great.' _I thought to myself, _'But it was kind of mean wasn't it?'_ I silently took back my thought about that when in fact recently, Legolas had not been unkind to me, nor in fact said anything that was totally indifferent; which was a good step for him, he was now moving from blatant annoyance toward me to indifference. I approached the now darkened campsite to see the shadowy figures of Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas.

"Here it is." I said as I approached.

"Good!" Gimli said strongly as he stood took the wood from my arms and took it to a stone outlined fire ring that had already been made. "Come Laura, I will teach you the Dwarvish way of making fires! It never fails and lights twice as quick as man made ones." As I followed him to a spot that he had already cleared out for a fire and smiled waiting to hear the great recipe for "Dwarvish fires". "First you lay the wood like this; this part is key, for if you do not lay it right the flames will not get enough air and then what sort of grand fire would you have then? Nothing but a small spark if you were lucky." As Gimli mumbled instructions to spark this fire I looked to Aragorn who was relaxing against a log, then to Legolas who was looking into the deep of Fangorn then over the vastness of the plains of Rohirrim."Argh!" Gimli growled as the wood he had lay fell and extinguished the small flame he had started while sending a puff of ash into his face. He kicked the logs and sat on the ground angrily as he grumbled, "Something must be wrong with this rotten 'worm-wood!'" I laughed and played with the wood of the fire. "Next time I must fetch the wood myself, this wood is not good; I will find good wood to make our fire." Gimli said huffily then said to me pointedly, "You make your 'man' fires, it will suffice for now." I laughed at Gimli as he pulled out his pipe. Soon, with help from Aragorn, I had started a good fire that burned well. I sat back from the flames and cleared away the small rocks and twigs from around me so I could lay down to rest with my blanket. _'Finally, I can finally appreciate everything I ever learned from girl scouts', _I thought as my eyes became heavy.

Before long Aragorn had lay down too to rest and only Legolas remained awake, watching the fire and remaining ever alert. My eyes were beginning to shut as I fell as I suddenly startled at the sound of Gimli springing up quickly. I opened my eyes and listened as I looked around me.

"Well, father, what can we do for you?" I heard Aragorn call. Gimli must have wakened him too; and Legolas, who never slept, had undoubtedly stirred Gimli. "Come and be warm if you are cold!" I sat up and looked at Aragorn as he spoke to the mystery man; Aragorn was already on his feet looking out into the darkness that lay beyond the reach of our firelight. For a moment I thought I saw an old man draped in grey with a staff and large hat, but the moment after I blinked he was gone. Then, from out on the plains, I heard the light pounding of hooves and the far off neighing and whinnying of horses. I looked out and in the pale light I saw the three horses galloping off, away from us on the plains.

"Ahh no!" I heard Gimli exclaim, "The horses! The horses!" I was immediately on my feet as was Legolas who ran after the horses calling them in his own tongue hoping to lure them back, but it was of no use. The horses sped into the distance quickly leaving us stunned and transportation less. Everything was quiet again as Aragorn sat down once more and Legolas walked back to camp. I sat down also, almost too tired to care about losing the horses…almost. I watched Legolas from the other side of the fire as he began to walk around always glancing about and when I could not see him from behind the flames I lay down as well. I looked up into the night then rolled onto my side as sleep finally overcame me, giving me much deserved rest.

-------------------

Hello everybody! I am very sorry about the gap between updates! I attended a huge convention for the last three days and finals are next week! YIKES!

Chapter 16 Review Replies

Elora Nova: Thanks! Well I'm very glad to hear from you again! J

Kat L.: Thank you very much! I really appreciate you taking the time to write a review for my story!

Ms. Unknown: Hmm…I did take a slightly different way with this chapter…I was surprised that you noticed!

TriGemini: Well, that is coming soon! Like…next chapter? J

Llenya The Fair: All right! Well, I added you to the mailing list!

Kay50: Thanks! Thank you so much for you review! I really love hearing from new people.

Chicky Poo: Thanks! Well, you know I really tried to approach this Story with a Not Mary-sue aspect. And I really love Laura's character. Thank you so much for your compliment!

Lilian: Well thank you, and basically the newsletter is a source of just facts and information about the story. Actually next letter is going to have a teaser about the series. Just to let ya know, I added you to the list and if you wish to be taken off of it then, you can let me know any time you want!


	18. The White Rider

Chapter 18; The White Rider

_"It will begin in Rohan…too long have these peasants stood against you, but no more." A cruel, elderly voice said. I was thrust into a swirl of color and light; I finally saw an end from which I heard voices calling. "Mama!" I heard a small child shout and moments later I stood on hard, rocky ground. All around me I saw people stampeding, mobbing away from a quaint little village on a hillside. I soon saw why they ran; a horde of Orcs and Uruks swarmed over the hilltop like a black mass. "Èothan, Èothan! You take your sister. You'll go faster with just two." I heard a frightened voice say. I looked south from the hilltop and saw a woman placing two children on a large dark mare. The mother lifted a little girl into the saddle in front of a little boy. "But Papa says that Èothan must not ride Garulf! She's too big for him!" I walked oward the woman and her children as she replied, "Listen to me! You must ride to Edoras and raise the alarm. Do you understand me?" "Yes mama!" the little boy answered bravely, but the little girl reached out and grabbed desperately for her mother. "I don't want to leave. I don't wanna go." She cried. I looked over my shulder and saw the Uruks Running through the village. I called to them, _"You must go! They are coming!" _but they did not seem to hear. "Listen to me, I will find you there, go quickly!" the mother said swiftly yet softly and I watched as she saw her children ride away; the mother then grabbed a bag and ran from the village. I turned around and saw that the swarm of creatures were now only a hut or two away; I glanced at the two children then moved towards the swarm. "Rohan, my lord, is ready to fall." I heard the elderly voice say once more; this time I recognized that voice, it was Saruman speaking to Sauron. My eyebrows scrunched together in anger and the first Orcs were now only feet in front of me; I shouted angrily as I raised my sword to strike the first Orc, "_Rohan will not fall you soulless bastard," _I brought my sword upon the Orcs head… _

My body jerked to consciousness as my 'sword' connected with the Orc's neck. I did not see the vile thing die, nor how the battle fared; I only saw the fire before my feet and an extra blanket laid upon me as I lay on the skirt of Fangorn. Beside me was Gimli, huddled up in his blanket once more and a ways away from us stood Aragorn and Legolas looking out over the plains and speaking inaudible words.

"Good morning young Laura." I heard Gimli say congenially as I sat up. "It is good to see you awake. I have had no company this morning because Aragorn and the Elf have been consorting for the whole of it!" My dream faded as I heard Gimli speak. "I see that your 'man' fire lasted the night." Gimli added, "Well, I must say that I am impressed."

"Oh you should be." I replied with a yawn. "It took years of girl scouts to learn how to do that!" Gimli made a skeptical 'Harumph!' as he replied.

"Girl scouts eh? I know not what these "girl scouts" are, and I am not sure if I wish to know." I laughed as I shifted my weight and stood. "'Girl scouts'…Harumph! I _still _know many other Dwarvish survival secrets!"

"I'm sure you do! And while you think of all those precious secrets, I am going to take care of some 'girl _business_'." I answered with a smile and Gimli let out a hearty laugh. I took a water canteen by the fireside and walked a while away from Gimli and the campsite. I swished the water in my mouth for a long while, hopefully as an alternative to brushing my teeth, and then splashed a little water on my swollen and tired eyes. With the cool water still on my face, I looked over the fields of Rohan at the golden sunrise.

_"It will begin in Rohan…too long have these peasants stood against you, but no more. Rohan, my lord, is ready to fall." _I heard Saruman's voice say in my head. I slowly wiped the water off my face and the cool, forgiving breeze blew past my newly washed skin temporarily taking my cares and woes away with it. With a new day I was given a new breath and new chance at looking at the world. I rubbed my eyes and yawned once more before I walked back to the campsite. When I returned, Legolas and Aragorn had returned to the fire and Gimli was on his feet.

"I do not know which daunts me more: Fangorn, or the thought of the long road through Rohan on foot." Gimli said with a sigh. I looked to Aragorn, who looked back with a determined face as he said to me,

"Today we go into Fangorn. Legolas and I have searched the ground over and looked for alternative routes they may have taken but we found nothing. Our only other option is to go into the forest, for we may yet find them alive."

"Okay." I answered with a sigh. "I'll get my stuff together." Aragorn nodded as he said,

"Let us clear camp and then we will go." I packed what little possessions I brought with me and smothered the fire with dirt; we threw away the stones that we used as a fire ring and once we were done we traveled back to where we last saw Merry and Pippin's hobbit tracks. "Come," Aragorn said as he walked into the forest through a mossy break in the trees. I looked to Legolas who surprisingly was looking back at me; but our eyes never connected, I suppose when he saw my head turn towards him he looked away. He soon followed Aragorn through the opening and I followed after. The moment I stepped into that darkened world of ancient trees, I knew that I was no longer in the lands of Rohan; I was under the watch and mercy of Fangorn. I had only moved a few feet from the outside world to inside the forest but I felt as if I had traveled hundreds of miles; it seemed the climate itself had changed for the air was thick and humid. As Gimli stumbled in behind me I felt a sudden shiver up my spine; the forest knew that we were here, it was sad, irate, and vulnerable all at once.

"Let us move." Legolas said quickly. Aragorn agreed and we moved ahead; most of the time I stayed by Gimli's side.

"I am uncomfortable in these woods; they are not at all like the woods of Lórien where the Lady of Galadhrim be. The air is so close in here." Gimli said.

"This forest is old, very old. So much that I feel young again as I have not felt since I have journeyed with you children." He said generally as not to offend anyone. Gimli left my side as Legolas finished, "It is full of memory…and anger." Suddenly I heard Gimli spit and curse as he said in a disgusted voice,

"Orc blood!" Aragorn then crouched on the bare, dry ground and said as he traced something with his fingers,

"These are strange tracks." I walked behind them; watching and feeling my heart go out to the trees. They had seen and felt so much harm that I almost sympathized with them. I walked to a nearby tree and placed my hand on its smooth bark. When I did I heard a low groan that seemed to echo out into the forest from the earth and the core of the forest and was answered by all the other bass voices of the trees.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said quickly and turned to look at me; his eyes were full of concern. We stared at each other as the trees groaned sadly in the background, I felt as if he was talking to me with his eyes although I did not understand what he said; I dropped my hand.

"Gimli! Lower your axe." Aragorn whispered.

"Huh? Oh!" Gimli answered and slowly let his axe fall. Suddenly Legolas' eyes fell to the forest floor; I looked back to the tree and dropped my hand. He quickly turned to Aragorn and I heard him whisper in Elvish.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas." Aragorn quickly stood and asked,

"Man cenich?" I did not know what they were speaking of, but I instantly became worried as to what Legolas was suddenly worried about. I turned my back to them and simply observed everything my eyes could take in. Legolas answered him once more but I did not listen. My mind began to wonder if it was such a mistake to join the fellowship. _'I should have stayed in Lórien'_ my mind formulated, _'I should have never said yes to Elrond.'_ "Laura…" I heard Aragorn's voice command me quietly. I began to face him but he said, "Get out of the woods now. Do not look back." I was confused by what he told me. I began to face him again but he said once more. "No, go hide. Go now." I slowly walked behind the tree I stood next to and once I did I heard Aragorn say to Gimli and Legolas, "Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us."

"What?" I asked myself when I heard this.

"We must be quick." Aragorn said one last time before I heard the sharp twang of Legolas' bow. I peered out from behind the tree to see what was going on but I saw nothing. A bright light illuminated the darkness of Fangorn so quickly that my eyes had not adjusted. The light was so bright that the forest not touched by it was blackened; I heard Gimli cry out and Aragorn's sword fall to the leafy floor. At this I put my hand on my sword, drew it, and came out from behind the tree; the light was so dense that I felt as if I had to fight against it to keep my balance. Even with my arm shielding my eyes I could not see well. "No! Get back!" Aragorn shouted to me, he must have heard my footsteps in the dried leaves.

"You are tracking the footprints of two young hobbits." I heard a solemn voice say. The voice rang in my head, touching every bit of my body. At this moment I dropped my sword, I knew this voice, I knew it well.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked sternly.

"Gandalf…" I whispered. I ran forward through the dried leaves and to the spot from where the light emanated.

"Laura no! It is Saruman! Stop!" Aragorn yelled and tried to grasp my arm but missed.

"She must be under his spell! It is too late!" I heard Gimli's exclaim. I ran into the light's very source and with every step I felt as if it was pushing and forcing me back with the others. Finally, I ran into something and I threw my arms around it; it was another body, and it had to be Gandalf, I knew it, how could I have forgotten that here we would meet him again? I closed my eyes hoping and praying that I was right when suddenly I felt a pair of welcoming arms grasp me tightly; as they did they crushed all doubt and hopelessness inside of me.

"Laura, Laura, Laura." I heard a gently, smiling voice say and the bright white light dimmed. I opened my eyes and saw white cloth, and a white beard. I heard the crushing and rustling of leaves and Aragorn say with surprise and shock,

"It cannot be…you fell…" the arms squeezed me ever tighter, I was happy that my friend and father was back. I then heard Legolas' voice say,

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman." The arms let go of me and I looked at the body's face; there was the strong and friendly face of my friend, with hair and beard of white.

"Through fire and water, from the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought him the Balrog of Morgoth." I listened intently to his story, unable to take my eyes off the very same man who I failed to save and saw fall in the blackness of Moria. "Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin on the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life age on this earth. But it was not the end, I felt light in me yet again." Gandalf moved his arm and I saw his staff, no longer carried the twisted stick of coarse wood but a smooth white staff. "I have been sent back until my task is done." He then looked down at me and I felt as if my smile traveled all the way down to my heart.

"Gandalf it's so wonderful to see you!" I exclaimed as I jumped on him and gave him a large hug and he laughed as he hugged back.

"Gandalf." I heard Aragorn say in an emotional voice. Gandalf let go and said with a smile as he looked at Aragorn.

"Gandalf…oh yes, that's what they used to call me, _Gandalf the Grey._ That was my name." He replied in a childish yet merry voice.

"Gandalf!" Gimli then said happily as if suddenly relieved.

"_I_ am Gandalf the White. And I have come back to you now at the turn of the tide." I smiled greatly as did Aragorn. He then looked down to me and his eyes had changed from openness to seriousness. "Laura," he said, "Your presence is known…I must speak to you, privately."

We emerged from the darkness of Fangorn in good spirits and moral with Gandalf leading us once more. When we returned to the fields of Rohan he said to us,

"One stage of your journey is over and another begins. War has begun in Rohan. We must ride to Edoras. With all speed." I stood quietly, looking out on the plains with a new sense of responsibility and seriousness. That moment Gandalf began to whistle a simple tune that resonated out into the many fields. A high-spirited neigh answered the whistle and soon a magnificent white stallion with a glistening coat and a flowing mane cantered into sight. This stallion was like no other I had ever seen before; his gait was smooth and his body flowed like liquid when he cantered; behind this god were our horses.

"Look! There is Brego! And beside him Hasufel and Arod!" So came our horses running gallantly behind the white stallion that came to Gandalf.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf said, "The lord of horses and my friend through many dangers." The other three horses stood side by side as if awaiting orders. Gandalf said gravely to Shadowfax and the other horses, "We go at once to Meduseld, the hall of Théoden. Brego shall bear Aragorn, Arod Legolas, and Hasufel Laura. I will take Gimli before me and by his leave Shadowfax shall bear us both. Time presses so soon we must ride." The horses seemed to bow their heads and almost instantly Hasufel came to my side so that I may mount him. I patted his neck once seated in his soft saddle and watched as Legolas, Aragorn and Gandalf mounted their horses. "We ride!" Gandalf said and at once the horses ran towards Meduseld with haste.

As we ran I was silent and only listened to the pounding of hooves; I remembered what Gandalf told me in private in Fangorn: "Laura, I fear that you are known by many of the foul creatures that here walk and many of Sauron's spies are searching for you since the messengers Saruman, sent to first waylay the company, have failed for they brought them no woman, nor hobbits, nor ring. I tarried in Caras Gladhon where I was clothed and shared counsel. To you the Lady Galadriel sent this word: _Laura, Laura, A'maelamin; many things you have felt and so much you have seen, and how the road has wound with a loss heart and voice, and only to be rewarded with a choice. Thy heart lies here and in a place less fair, and so much thy heart longs to be, thy paths shall be dark and beware; you must stay far from the sea._"

"She said this? She did not say so much when last I was in Lórien, Gandalf." I shook my head and paused before I said quietly, "This is no good news."

"Ill news though it may be, Laura, I fear that I am the giver of choice."

"How so Gandalf?"

The grasses of the fields soon became tall and I felt as if the only work that had to be done by me was holding on and riding smoothly, for the horses were following Shadowfax who lead the straightest course to Edoras and King Théoden.

"In bringing you to Middle Earth, Saruman could have upset the balance between our Earths; when toying with the natural fabrics of life and existence there are always great risks that can tremendously alter the fabrics of both planes. So, in order to keep that crucial balance he had to replace you."

"Replace me? What do you mean when you say that Gandalf? I don't understand."

"Think of a set of scales; one side is Middle Earth and the other side is Earth. If Saruman had taken you from your side of the scale then the scale would be off balance, so in order to take you from the Earth side, he also had to take some thing from the Middle Earth side."

"Then what did he replace me with? What did I switch with Gandalf?"

"He could not simply take something small and insignificant like an animal and replace you, it could never possibly work like that; the process is so complex that I can only give you the most indefinite details. He had to replace you with something equal and opposite Laura." I became fearful as I asked slowly,

"What then did he replace me with Gandalf?"

"Something equal yet opposite Laura, Sauron's will to have you in Middle Earth was great for you were of great worth to him, therefore he had to give up something of great worth to him. And since you are of a good race and are indeed pure and untouched, Saruman had to replace you with something evil and black and infinitely impure."

"What is it Gandalf…what was sent to my home and to my family? You still have not answered me."

"A Nazgûl, Ringwraith, a bane of men."

"Gandalf, this cannot be true, how can you be certain? There is a black rider on earth?"

"Yes, of this I am certain, although it does not take the shape of a black rider, for that would be too prominent. And why should it? You know what form it took…" I could only stare at the forest floor out of the gravity of what Gandalf had just told me. At this time he pulled out of his robes a neatly folded piece of paper. "I came upon this, it is with out a doubt in relation to you; I have read it as was the request of the Lady Galadriel who gave it to me." He handed it to me and I unfolded it slowly; I immediately recognized the cursive that scrawled across the paper, it was Janine's writing. It seemed to be a journal entry of some sort; although she was never religious or constant in keeping her journals, her entries were always real and heartfelt. It read:

_Dearest Journal,_

_I'm so worn down and achy right now that I feel that locking myself in my room is my only hope. I was just in the hospital and now I'm home as of, like, two nights ago. I was in the hospital…because of Laura. _At this I stopped reading briefly to re-read the line. There were tear marks in random spots on the page and I could tell by the slight smearing of the ink. _I still don't understand what happened, it was a week and a half or so ago when we were both supposed to go home when she began to hyperventilate or whatever in the park. She just got off the ground and ran away. I chased after her of course but she yelled at me saying not to follow her and that she wasn't worth my time. I followed her to her house where she went nuts and said things like, "You are worthless…" and million and a half other things. I tried to reason with her when suddenly she went to he kitchen. I tried to talk to her but she didn't listen she was looking for something I guess; then she found it; a knife. She then held out her wrist and ran the knife along it, as if she was playing around or something! I ran to her and yanked her arm away before she could hurt herself and I yelled, "What the hell do you think you doing Laura?" she looked up at me and suddenly I was scared, really really freaked out. She wasn't herself, she was like on some sort of horrible drug trip and I was terrified. Then, she just whipped out and scratched my face. She was really close to getting my eye and I was glad she didn't because if she scratched my eye as deep as she scratched the rest of my face, I could be blind. Then she did some thing terrible, something so awful I think I'm going to be terrified for the ret of my life. When I was in the hospital I had nightmares about it and woke up screaming. I held onto my face and I never could have seen her swing the knife. _At this point I looked away from the letter and put my hand over my mouth. I couldn't believe this, there was no way I could have. I looked to Gandalf and then went back to the journal entry. _She stabbed me in my side Journal, my best friend stabbed me with a steak knife! I remember looking up at her from the floor she said, "Nothing is going to stand in my way, no man, warrior, or child." Her eyes were so scary, she seemed as if she wanted to kill me! She still had the knife in her hand and it was covered in my blood. And this, this I will never forget; she made a noise, a noise so strange and terrifying that I still hear it. It was almost like an animal! A screechy deadly sound like she was inhaling and had a whistle caught in her throat. She was going to stab me one more time, but her mom came home not even a few seconds later. She screamed like a mad woman! I've never heard anyone scream like that! Then the cops and the meds showed up and I went to the hospital. Now that I'm out, I'm better and only a little shaken up, but Laura…she…she went insane. They had to put her in an asylum; I went to visit her the other day and she was in a straight jacket. Her hair is a mess her face scratched and her eyes, lord her eyes are so horrible that I can't even look at them. The doctors are scared to go near her now and when I went to see her she tried to attack me, again! God I don't know what happened to her, I don't know what the fuck went wrong here, but I only want my best friend back! I bawled my eyes out seeing her in that straight jacket, and when I did, I wondered if that meant I needed one too. I want everything better again Journal, and that's all I'm asking for. Janine_

At this is, I dropped the piece of paper to the floor and looked at Gandalf for any sort of hope.

"It was not you who did this but the wraith."

"No," I replied, "The letter said it was I, it was I who did this! Gandalf how can this be when I am here?" Suddenly a thought hit me, "Wait, but Gandalf, maybe, maybe when I came here, it…it was just my soul or something…not my body! So when I left-"

"No, Laura. You are here in flesh and bone-"

"No, Gandalf!" I interrupted, "It isn't possible that I am two places at once! I cannot be, even in this place it is not done!" Gandalf said nothing as he stared at me compassionately. Suddenly my brain began to pound as I looked at the letter. I stabbed Janine and I was in Moria and in Lothlórien. "I…I-" I stuttered in disbelief as Gandalf said,

"Yes Laura." I fell against a tree trunk as I stared terrified at Janine's slapdash scrawl. "There are two now, thanks to the work of Saruman and his book." I could not believe it. This was becoming like some terrible science fiction plot. "You bled onto the pages, did you not? When the page sliced your finger? How could it be not simple for Saruman to utilize that?"

"That's ridiculous." I said angrily as I rejected the idea.

"Is it so ridiculous, Laura?" I paused as I realized it wasn't; it made perfect sense that to get me here, an equal vessel had to be created on both planes, and what is more equal to myself than myself? And of course, what is more opposite of my soul than a Nazgûl? "I will not burden you further with the letter but I must with this choice. Having read this, the lady has asked me to offer this to you. She gives you the chance of returning Laura." I sank slowly so that I sat on a raised tree root and I stared blankly at the ground. "If you return to Lothlórien then the Lord and Lady will be able to send you home. It would be risky though, to expel the living Nazgûl from your previous living body, there are many complications but it could be done." I was silent for a while and I answered,

"Truly Gandalf you cannot ask this of me now, I am too burdened. I could never answer you now."

"Now I need the answer though, I am afraid that now is the time that you must decide…"

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf said as we approached the walls of a large city. It was a great city showing the virtue of age and was seated upon a hill overlooking the mountains. It was here that my journey would fully begin, here that I would finally take hold of my life and my future. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." And so we rode forward to the walls of the city.

Chapter 17 Review Replies 

TriGemini: Actually, I find it amazing that she hasn't lost her sense of humor yet. In fact, I'm really surprised she hasn't lost herself yet. Boy…it certainly took her while to settle in didn't it?

Ms. Unknown: Well, from here on out you are REALLY going to start seeing those differences. Yep, this is maybe 75 percentnew chapter and 25 percentold. Thanks for the review!

Arami: Well, the bag does belong to her, she left it in Orthanc remember? Thanks for the Review!


	19. The King of the Golden Hall

Chapter 19; The King of the Golden Hall

We rode to the gates of the city in silence with the pounding of our horses' hooves matching the beating of our hearts as we climbed the shoulders of the hills of Edoras. We came to the city's walls and gate where before the gate sat many men, clad in mail and other garments of war, who all kept a cold and grave face as they looked upon us. They rose to their feet and grabbed their spears when we came before them and they spoke to us curtly in a different language. It was like no language I have every heard before; it was a rich sounding language, similar to German, except it was much smoother and rolling. I watched Aragorn and Gandalf ride forward to listen and answer the men in the same tongue while Legolas, Gimli, and I stood behind them.

"The least they could do is speak so that we might all understand! What kind of courtesy is this?" Gimli asked in a quiet yet annoyed voice and I agreed with him. I looked at Legolas who smiled at Gimli's statement and laughed. He then looked at me for a moment and both of our smiles faded. I looked down at my horse and pet it gently as he turned to look at the guards before the gate. I don't know why I felt uncomfortable but with the new knowledge I had of what was happening in my life I felt as if miles upon miles separated me from the others.

"Come my friends," Gandalf said to us as the gates opened, "we ride up to Meduseld. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." I nudged my knee into Hasufel's side and followed Gandalf up the steep streets of Edoras. The streets were laid with stones and the homes were made out of dark woods. The almost 'rugged' people of Rohan seemed to fit in exquisitely with their houses and horses; but I could tell that much that was cheerful and full of life was now melancholy and bleak. We finally came to the top of the hill where we saw a great wooden hall with stone steps and proud, elaborate carvings rise from the earth. The mere size of the hall astounded me, and I was daunted by the power and glory of Rohan and King Théoden. We dismounted our horses and climbed together up the stone steps. I walked closely beside Gandalf and he gave me his arm. I took it gratefully as I watched Legolas take his other arm. As we climbed the stairs I saw the guards that stood in front of the hall. They were tall, seemingly burly men with golden hair and I found them as intimidating as the hall. I patted Gandalf's arm and said,

"Gandalf, I am afraid." At this he laughed silently and replied all the quieter,

"Do not have fear Laura, you will be fine. But I warn you, beware of Wormtongue. He is a minstrel of Saruman and as such he may try to harm or capture you. Take caution." I nodded quickly as we finally approached the last step and stood before the guards. They had their swords drawn and looked over us warily; it was obvious that it was strange to them to see such a diverse company of travelers, including dwarf and elf standing side by side. Their curiosity, however, perked when they saw me standing with this party of men.

"I am the Doorward of Théoden." Said one of the guards in the Common Tongue. He was taller than any man I had ever seen; he wore highly wrought armor and carried a sword. "Háma is my name. I cannot allow you before Théoden king so armed, Gandalf Greyhame; by order of Grima Wormtongue." I looked quickly to Gandalf who was unmoved by this. I soon heard the rustling of clothes and sheaths as Aragorn gave up his weapons to the guards, Legolas gave up his quiver, bow, and silver knives, and Gimli reluctantly gave up his axe. Finally they came to Gandalf and myself. "My lady," Háma said to me in a polite tone. "I see that you are not totally unarmed, please…" he indicated to my Lórien sword that rested on my side. I undid my sword and gave it to them carefully and Háma finally turned to Gandalf and asked, "Your staff? Forgive me but this too must be left at the doors." Gandalf chuckled slowly as he replied,

"Eh? No, you would not part and old man from his walking stick?" Háma sighed and nodded as the other guards opened the doors to the hall. I took Gandalf's arm once more and asked,

"Gandalf, what am I to do with out my weapons? Surely I will be vulnerable."

"That may be so," he answered, "but what did you do before Aragorn taught you to yield a sword?" In hearing this I felt both comforted yet foolish; foolish that I had to ask such a question. Perhaps it was nervousness but nonetheless I felt like a fool. The hall was long and wide and filled with shadows and half-lights; immense pillars upheld the roof and there were some bright beams of sunlight that shone through the eastern windows. At the end of the hall was a dais with three steps; in the middle was a wooden throne plated and strung ornately with gold. Upon it sat a bent, old man who looked as if not far from death; he had long white hair and wore a crown of gold upon his head and beside him sat a man with a pale, greasy face and heavy-lidded eyes. His look sent chills down my back and I was suddenly frightened. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late Théoden King." Gandalf said strongly to the man in the throne. I saw the King's head rise slowly and lean toward the man sitting beside him who whispered intently in his ear.

"Why…should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden answered back, his voice was worn and cracking. The man beside him nodded and stood as he said caustically.

"A just question my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear." He began to descend from the dais and I grasped onto Gandalf's arm tightly as he neared. "_Láthspell_ I name him! 'Ill news'; ill news is an ill guest." He laughed and Gandalf answered sharply,

"Be silent!" the man stopped laughing immediately and Gandalf continued. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy words with a witless worm!" With this Gandalf raised his staff before Grima Wormtongue and began to stride forward. Grima backed away slowly as he exclaimed,

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" At that moment guards came out of the shadows of the hall and attacked us; the first man advanced upon me received a wicked punch in the nose and a foot slammed against his head. It had been a while since I had fought with my hands and feet like I did in Taekwondo, but I still knew how. One by one men came at me and I was able to take them out, leaving Gandalf clear to exorcise Théoden. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him. Be gone!" I heard him call out. Théoden squirmed and cried out in his chair as I continued to fight. One last guard came at me and I slammed the heel of my palm at his nose before punching him in the chin. As I watched him fall I felt a cold hand grab mine and twist it behind my back. I grunted out in pain as I felt my shoulder twist cruelly and my fist push hard against the puncture in my back from Parth Galen. It had obviously scabbed over, but it was still sensitive. Before I could cry out again, a cold steel blade was pushed dangerously hard against my throat. I saw Legolas turn around quickly and his face was suddenly filled with anger and worry.

"Laura!" he cried and tried to come closer to me.

"Don't any of you move!" A nasty voice barked from behind me. I then felt a chin come to rest on my shoulder as a soft voice said, "Well, not so dangerous without your blade or your friends, are you?" I saw Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf turn around to look at me as well.

"Let go of her Grima." I heard Gandalf say slowly to him as he began to walk forward, but Grima took a large step backwards, pulling me with him.

"Do not move…or she will die." I took small breaths so that the blade wouldn't pierce my throat, it was hard to breathe anyways so I felt as if I was slowly losing my breath. His voice went back to my ear again, "Laura was your name, was it? Well, once Saruman is done with you, you will not have so much as a name left." He began to walk backwards pulling me with him as he said the others, "Now, unless you would like your wench here to find herself with a slit throat, you are all going to do as I say. I am going to leave and you are not to leave this hall until I am out of the city walls. Am I clear?" No one answered him and he laughed sardonically. I looked desperately at Legolas then at Gandalf who was absolutely furious. I heard Grima kick his heel against the door and shout, "Open up!" and nothing happened. "Open the door!" he shouted again but nothing happened. This time Gandalf tried to move forward again, but Grima pulled me back and pushed even harder against my throat. "I said not to move! If you move one more time, then she'll be dead." Gandalf froze and Grima began laughing madly. "Imagine this! The great Gandalf the Grey at the command of Saruman and Grima Wormtongue! Oh to see your faces gives me so much joy!" he then leaned into my ear and asked me, "Do you enjoy seeing this Laura? Do you like seeing your friends subject to someone else's will?" I said nothing back to him and he continued to whisper. "You know, before Saruman gets through with you I believe that-" suddenly the door to the great hall burst open with great speed. Before Grima could react, I used my free hand to pull the knife away from my throat and planted my feet; the door swung hard and struck Wormtongue on his head. Almost instantly, I felt his body go limp, and I fell onto the hard stone floor from the extra weight. When I hit the floor, the blade, still tight in his hand, was only inches away from my neck.

"Get off me you stinking bastard!" I spat hoarsely as I tried to get Grima's limp body off me but I was so strained and oxygen deprived I could not budge him.

"Laura!" I heard them yell as Wormtongue rolled off me, I pulled the knife out of Grima's hand in case he should wake again. Aragorn then grasped my shoulders and sat me on the stone floor as I coughed. It was a miracle that the door swung open at that time because I had no idea how I was going to escape. The wound on my back was still aching from the tremendous amount of pressure it endured, but altogether I felt better.

"On your feet Laura." Aragorn said as I used his shoulder to balance myself. I looked to Gandalf who was now assisting the king. Aragorn led me a nearby bench to rest and after looking at my throat and checking if I was all right then went back to Gandalf's side. Gimli then approached me and said,

"Well, you gave all of us quite a fright Laura! Take care never to do such a thing again!" I smiled and said to him with a small laugh,

"I'll try! I honestly had no idea how I would get myself out of that one."

"Well, Gandalf did! He was the one who made the door open!" He then sighed and added, "I knew it would be bad luck to leave our weapons outside." He then extended his hand to help me out of my seat and I took it. Soon there was a groan heard from the other side of the hall. It was Grima and he had awakened; at seeing this, my heart became filled with rage. Before I could do anything I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, I turned and saw Legolas standing there, keeping me from doing anything foolish.

"Laura stop. He is not worth your emotion or time. Do not let him trouble your heart for his words are empty and have but one purpose, to blacken the hearts and minds of good people." I did nothing as I looked back to Grima who lay on the floor.

"Thank you Legolas." I said. He nodded then looked at the guards who grabbed Wormtongue and dragged him out the door. I turned to watch the men escort Wormtongue out and at that moment, I saw Théoden king for what he really was; a great man who stood tall and straight with wisdom on his brow and strength in his fist. He walked toward the door after the guards with sword in hand.

We all followed Théoden out of the hall and watched as the guards threw Grima down the stone steps. Filled with rage, Théoden advanced upon Grima as he pleaded,

"I've only ever served you my lord! Send me not from your side!" Théoden raised his sword a little and yelled,

"Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" His voice was clear and piercing and upon hearing it I could tell that he was a good ruler and king. He then raised his sword to strike Grima but was held back by Aragorn.

"No my lord!" he cried, "No my lord! Enough blood has been spilt on his account!" At this I too descended the stairs and stood over Grima where Théoden and Aragorn stood. I threw his knife on the stone road some ways away from him and said,

"Go now Wormtongue, and tell your shameful excuse of a master this: if he thinks that I will merely yield to him then he is very foolish indeed, because neither Middle Earth nor myself will fall to his or Sauron's will." He looked at me with eyes full of hate and I yelled at him, "GO!" as I did I kicked him in the ribs sending him rolling down the last flight of stairs and onto the streets of Edoras. He stood slowly and gazed at all of us who stood before Meduseld; he then pushed and shoved through the people who had gathered to watch and sped with haste away to Isengard.

Chapter 18 reviews

TriGemini: Well, I think the Lady Galadriel and Gandalf had Laura's safety in mind, so that why they wanted things done quickly. If that makes sense!

Sapphire2988: Yeah, that was pretty tough to make actually credible. Actually the Wraith on earth is a GINORMOUS part of the end of this story and most of the second part of the series!

Ms. Unknown: Yeah most of this chapter stayed the same…

Bebopcowgirl126: well thanks! I really love hearing from new reviewers and I hope that you'll stick around for the rest of it!


	20. Nation of Rohan

Chapter 20; Nation of Rohan

"I fear that I might have misjudged the hospitality of Rohan!" Gimli said with a mouth full of fowl. "Their fires are warm, their ale smooth, and so far good company!" I laughed as I took a drink of water from my glass. After we watched Wormtongue flee the city, they gave back our weapons and permitted us to re-enter the hall; after that, King Théoden and Gandalf left to see the king's son who had died. They had been at the grave for some time when Gimli and I grew hungry for something other than _lembas. _Lucky for us, Théoden was a generous king and would not leave his guests unattended to; we were given bread, ale, fruit, and bird to eat and we ate them gladly before a roaring fire as Aragorn and Legolas stood by.

"I was also unsure, I suppose." I said to Gimli as he took a massive bite of meat. "Seeing Théoden so crooked and his hall so dark made me doubt."

"Saruman has an ability for spreading such fear and doubt in peoples minds." Legolas said, "That is his advantage over many, for it can ultimately be their downfall." I nodded and took another drink from my glass as Aragorn said in response,

"Perhaps, but there is much courage left in the hearts of men."

"You're right, Aragorn;" I said with a nod, "I'll keep my faith in the people of Middle Earth. But before I give all my heart to them, I remember that the true fight is not here in these halls but far in the distance with Frodo and Sam." I sighed then added, "I miss them both. I never got to say good bye."

"As do I," said Aragorn, "If only we could have some tiding of them I would be contented." I looked to the fire silently. I drank once more from my glass then stood from the table. Gimli asked as I stood:

"Where are you going Laura?"

"I just need some fresh air." I answered, "I'll be back soon." I walked outside and looked out over the city. It was a wondrous view that looked out over the mountains and plains. Outside the gates I saw a man in white and a second man wearing darker clothes standing near many white dotted mounds. It was Gandalf and Théoden at the grave of Théodred; in that moment, I felt a sense of understanding and saw the humanity remaining in Middle Earth. It was not _all_ mystical rings, wizards, spells, and evil; there was still emotion and heart here. How different could this land be from the land on Earth? Besides the fact that there are no mystical rings, wizards, or spells… Beside me I heard the muffled sound of cloth blowing in the wind. I looked to the side and saw a tall, golden haired woman on the other end of the platform.

"Finally he is able to grieve." She said quietly.

"Pardon?" I asked politely. She turned to me and I saw that tears streamed down her pale cheeks. The wind blew her hair across her face as it did mine and she continued,

"I had told him the moment Théodred died, but he was not moved. He did not mourn, but now he is free and this news now dampens his spirit more than ever." She was obviously looking on Gandalf and Théoden also. I didn't know how to reply; she looked to the floor, then back out over the fields. "At least now he is free to breathe the air and mourn openly. I do not know how I, or my people will be able to thank you for giving our king back to us." She then came to me and took my hand gently. "Thank you so much for giving my Uncle back to me."

"No, it was not me who freed-" I began to explain but before I could finish she embraced me. I hugged her too and patted her back understandingly. "You're welcome." I said as she let go of our hug. She wiped her tears from her cheeks and asked me,

"What is your name?"

"Laura, Laura Barnes." I answered with a smile, "I traveled with Gandalf and the others." She looked at me in amazement as I told her this.

She said then with a smiling face, "My name is Èowyn." I looked in surprise at her and said,

"So you are the Lady Èowyn!" she looked at me and asked,

"Have you heard of me?" I smiled and said,

"Yes, you could say that! It really is an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine." She replied, "Would you please come inside with me, friend?"

"Of course." I answered and walked beside her into the hall. Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn were in the hall no longer and the table where we sat was cleared. We sat at the table and spoke for a long while. It had been so long since I spoke with a woman, who was not a man or an elf or a dwarf, and I was excited to speak with her. She asked about my family and my home, which was awkward, and I asked her about herself and Rohan. The conversation finally turned to my travels and what I had done. I told her about Moria and Lothlórien and Fangorn and she listened intently the entire time.

"I mean no offense I saying this, but I am amazed that one your age has seen and done so many things!" she said to me and I replied with a sigh,

"Well, most of it really wasn't easy, and a lot of it wasn't enjoyable."

"But, you were out in the world." She said in a confused voice. "You were free, you traveled and saw many amazing things. How is it you speak of your travels so sadly?" I looked down at the floor.

"There is no freedom without sacrifice." I said in a sad voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I then slowly lifted up my shirt on my left side so that she could see the scar that crawled across my waist from the Orc sword in Moria. She gasped when she saw the length of the scar and asked, "Laura what happened? What is this?"

"A sacrifice." I answered slowly then dropped my shirt. "I know it seems terrible but really, when I look upon it, I realize that it was worth the sacrifice. Nothing is easy after all, and this scar is proof to me. I realize now that because of these experiences, because of scars, I have grown." Èowyn's face suddenly became full of understanding as she said,

"I have never heard people of your age talk with such maturity, and I admire you for it. May I call you sister, Laura?" I smiled as I answered,

"Of course, only if I may call you my friend in return." With this we hugged each other and laughed. At that moment, the doors to the hall burst open; we turned immediately and saw Gandalf, Théoden, and Aragorn enter through the doors. In the arms of Théoden's guards were two children, a small boy and girl both quiet and not moving. From somewhere in the hall Legolas appeared and so did some servants.

"Quickly, take these children to a bed where they can rest." Théoden commanded and his servants took the children and rushed them out of the hall.

I laid my furs down carefully in the room where we were all to sleep. It was a large room built alongside Meduseld, and like the great hall had what seemed like a deck that looked out over the city and some of the mountains and plains. I was asked to leave the hall once the children had awakened, so I wandered about outside; however, Èowyn was called into the hall so I was alone. After rearranging my furs about twenty times, I left the room and walked out upon the platform that surrounded the hall and most of its extensions. It was dark now and the sky was dotted with tiny white stars and I could see the silhouette of the mountains in the distance. An unseemly cold breeze blew past me so I clutched my cloak around me tightly; as I did I heard a quiet rustling of paper from inside my cloak. I looked and saw Janine's letter tucked under my belt. I pulled it out and tried to smooth it as best I could before reading it one more time. When I was finished, I dropped the letter.

_I still don't understand what happened…"What the hell do you think you doing Laura?"… She wasn't herself… Then she did something terrible… so awful I think I'm going to be terrified for the rest of my life… my best friend stabbed me with a steak knife… They had to put her in an asylum… I went to visit her the other day and she was in a straight jacket… The doctors are scared to go near her now… I don't know what happened to her, I don't know what the fuck went wrong here, but I only want my best friend back!_ The words in her letter stood out like neon signs in my mind, reminding me how complex things were now. As I thought more on it, I wondered why I said 'no' to Gandalf, what was the hope that I grasped onto? It was a mistake, another stupid mistake I made, and now it was too late to turn back. I sighed then looked at the mountains. The weather here reminded me of Colorado during Christmas time. It was always cold and windy, but if we were lucky then we would get a few flurries on Christmas morning. On Christmas morning, mom would always make a fruit salad, and then we would open our stockings, and then our presents under the tree. While dad was still alive, he would make biscuits and open his presents first, "I bought most of them anyways! Why the hell shouldn't I open mine first?" He would ask if anyone questioned him and we would all laugh. After that I would sit down at our piano to play and sing that old Joni Mitchell song, "River." The first Christmas after he died mom tried to make the biscuits but they just weren't the same; later I sat down to play that song and I couldn't even get through the first line of music. I spent the rest of my Christmas crying and missing my father so much I couldn't breathe. After that Christmas morning, mom gave up on trying to make dad's biscuits and I hadn't touched the keys of my piano since. I looked up to the sky and said with a smile,

"Dad, I love you." I turned to walk back into the room but something kept me from walking, I turned back around and began to sing the Christmas song one last time, for him.

_It's coming on Christmas, they're cutting down trees/ they're putting up reindeer and singin' songs of joy and peace/ Oh I wish I had a river, I could skate away on._

_It don't snow here, it stays pretty green / I'm going to make a lot of money then I'm going to quit this crazy scene/ Oh I wish I had a river I could skate away on._

_I wish I had a river so long/ I could teach my feet to fly! / Oh I wish I had a river I could skate away on. / I made my baby cry._

_You tried to help me/ you know, you put me at ease/ you loved me so naughty you made me weak in the knees/ Oh I wish I had a river I could skate away on._

_I'm so hard to handle/ I'm selfish and I'm sad/ now I've gone and lost the best baby that I've ever had/ Oh I wish I had a river I could skate away on. _

_I wish I had a river so long/ I could teach my feet to fly! / Oh I wish I had a river I could skate away on. / I made my baby say 'goodbye.'_

_It's coming on Christmas, they're cutting down trees/ they're putting up reindeer and singin' songs of joy and peace/ Oh I wish I had a river, I could skate away on._ By the time I came to the last verse tears rushed down my cheeks and my voice cracked as I fought back sobs. When I finished the last words of the song I fell to my knees with my head in my hands and my tears flowing freely. "Dad," I said silently, "Oh Dad I miss you so much. I miss you! I'm so sorry Dad but I miss you too much." I cried hard then I started to remember things about him; remembered how he smelled, how he would hug me when I got great grades and when I was accepted to Pepperdine. How he talked to me over the phone when my son of a bitch boyfriend cheated on me. "I swear Laura," he said, "I swear I will fly back out to California and beat the shit out of that bastard!" I remembered…how he died. "Oh Daddy, I miss you so God damn much, and look where I'm at now." I sobbed one last time. After this I took a deep breath and tried to stop crying; I took my head out of my hands as I placed them on both sides of me. I had stopped sobbing but I still cried.

"Who was it you sang about?" a gentle voice asked. I looked up to my left and there stood Legolas, looking at me; his eyes were full of sympathy. I looked away and wiped my eyes as I answered as if surprised,

"Oh! Legolas! Has the meeting with the king ended?" I tried to hastily recompose myself although my eyes still felt strained from crying so hard.

"Yes, it is. Who was it you sang about?" he asked once more.

"The song? Umm, no one in particular." I answered quickly as I stood and began to walk away from Legolas. I pretended to yawn as I said, "Well, I am tired. I think I will retire. Good night!" I wiped away the remaining tears in my eyes with the back of my fist.

"Laura, is something wrong?" he asked. I couldn't listen to him and if I faced him, I'd break down. I needed to be alone; I stopped walking and stood up straight as I answered with my back to him.

"No! No! Nothing's the matter! Goodnight!" I began to walk again and Legolas did not reply; I could not even hear him anymore. I saw the door that lead to our room though I did not think twice on entering. I went to the front of the hall and hurried down the steps into the dirt street; as I passed the wooden houses I saw random horses and people scattered about the street as the torches created dancing shadows on the ground. I finally came to the gates and with a nod from the guards I passed through them, outside of the city. I walked without looking behind me to the burial grounds of Meduseld where within moments I was surrounded by white dotted mounds. I sat on the side of the narrow path in the grass and flowers; I was alone, and glad of the lack of company. Now I was morose, I was sad that I was here and not with my mom and my sister, frustrated that I was taken so selfishly from my reality, and angry that my father was taken from us in some unknown way and all my family had was an American Flag and an apology letter from the government. I put my hand over my mouth as I began to cry again. I looked up from the ground and saw something out of the corner of my eye; it was Legolas standing on the road looking at me sympathetically.

"I am so sorry," I said as my voice cracked with tears, "I lost my father. He meant the world to me and for some reason, tonight of all nights, I-" choked on my words. I saw him take a few steps forward and stand beside me.

"I feel for your loss." He said softly. "I can understand it hard to loose one close to you." I nodded and wiped my tears.

"Thank you, Legolas." I said as I gained my composure. I took a deep breath and asked, "So has the king decided?" Legolas exhaled before he said,

"The king does will not impose open war upon his people; he feels that it will only them bring more death."

"Well…that is certainly a feat; to avoid open war when you are already involved in it." I said and Legolas replied.

"Aragorn said so as well, but Théoden remains blind." There was a short silence between us till I said in a kindly voice,

"Well, he only wants his people to be safe. He was under Saruman's control for who knows how long and because of it his people suffered."

"Perhaps it is his fear of losing his people's faith that made him decide to empty the city." I looked to Legolas in surprise as he continued, "He has ordered all of them to flee to Helm's Deep. He is a fool to lead his people into the mountains; there is no way out of that ravine. What he thinks will secure safety will only give him a massacre."

"What a mess." I said. There was silence as a breeze teased the white flowers around us. "Listen," I finally said, "I know…at first, you and I didn't get along well, but I want to tell you that I do consider you a friend." I looked up at him for a moment, waiting for his reply when I saw a faint smile on his face. He held out his hand to me and replied,

"As do I." I smiled as I took his hand and he said, "Here my friend, allow me to accompany you to Meduseld."

"Very well." I replied as we began to walk up the path back to the gates. "I wasn't at first," I told him, "but now I'm glad you followed me here." He nodded and replied quietly,

"I would not leave a friend alone through their troubles." I smiled and we walked back to the gates Edoras; we walked to Meduseld and parted and I went to bed.

Chapter 19 Review Replies

TriGemini: I'm so glad that you enjoyed the chapter! Really, I kind of use you as a barometer of sorts to determine the overall quality of the chapter…I felt that I had to let you know that!

IsilAri: The romance won't come actually until a few chapters from now…sorry about the wait!

Ms. Unknown: yeah, last chapter didn't change much, but this one did!

Midnight Ocean: Hey! Thank you! I'm so glad to hear from a new reviewer!

Eamane-Elf: well, I'm glad to hear from you and glad you liked my criticism. I have actually been looking for a quality Beta-reader as I know that I need one!

Isabel: Hey! I'm really happy to have you back! All your reviews are awesome and I love to hear from you!

Sapphire2988: yeah…I thought that this chapter would be a risk, but I really felt right in making that choice.

Bebopcowgirl26: yeah, I kinda went easy on the detail in this chapter because I felt that they would only take away from the events of the chapter…you know?


	21. The Exodus

Chapter 21; The Exodus

"By order of the King, the city must empty." I heard a voice shout from outside, "We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep! Do not burden yourself with treasures; take only what provisions you need!" I grumbled as I stood and walked outside the room; it was windy, _again_, but the sun was shining. It was a beautiful day though it was tainted by that sense of uncertainty and ambiguity in the air. I knew they were evacuating Edoras for the safety of Helm's deep but I wondered if the people even knew why they needed to flee in the first place. As I packed my things I thought to myself, _'They know about Saruman, that much is certain, but do they know that it is Isengard they run from?'_ Once all of my things were together, I carried them out of the room and began to make way towards the stables.

"Good morning Laura." I heard a voice ask me. "Did you sleep well?" I looked and saw Aragorn sitting only a few feet away from me. He was smoking a pipe and gazing out over the city as the people frantically packed their things and gossiped with their neighbors. I answered as I approached him,

"Yes I did. And yourself?" At this he sighed and answered,

"I have slept better." I sat beside him on the bench and looked out of the city on its surrounding plains, it really was a breath taking view; yet, though I did not want to, I could still see the scurrying citizens hastily packing their possessions. "He is only trying to do what is best for his people," Aragorn stated. "Since Helm's Deep has saved them before; but Helm's Deep cannot save them from what Saruman is ready to unleash." I asked quickly,

"But still there is hope?" I looked at him, "Surely Rohan can stand some chance against Saruman's forces?" Aragorn looked to the ground, then back out over Edoras as he answered,

"Of course there is always hope. Hope lies in the hearts of Théoden's people, it lies within Théoden's heart and sword," he stopped and looked at me as he said, "it also lies in Èomer and the two thousand good men who ride north alongside him who would turn to their king's aid at a moment's notice."

"Won't the king call them?" I asked. "Does he not see that he needs all of them? If he called them there-"

"He will not call upon them." Aragorn interrupted, "The King's mind is set. Edoras will empty and his people will go to Helm's Deep; he feels, as king, that this choice is best for his people. We should not question what he feels what is best for his people if we wish to remain in Théoden's good view." I nodded as he added, "And this morning Gandalf has gone from Rohan."

"What?" I asked quickly.

"He left to find Èomer and bring back what little hope that Théoden has. He truly fears for the survival of Rohan and knows that even though Théoden has a strong will, he will need more than that to survive." I sighed as I pushed aside my sadness that Gandalf did not say goodbye and answered slowly,

"You're right. I guess all we can hope on now…is hope." I looked to the floor then out over the city before I began to say, "Aragorn, I have traveled with you for months and I have still yet to say this," I looked at him with a smile as I finished, "thank you so much for helping me. I will never be able to thank you enough. You have done so much and I really think of you dearly." I looked at him as I continued, "You've been like a father to me and I appreciate that so much." He did not answer me right away; I gazed to the floor and said, "I sounded like a fool didn't I?" Aragorn laughed as he said,

"No…I do not mean to seem distant. Thank you Laura; it means much to me." Aragorn smiled and gave me a big, one-handed hug and I hugged him back as I said with a laugh.

"Thank you." he smiled and said light heartedly,

"Go! You should hurry! We haven't much time."

Meanwhile, in the hall, people hustled back and forth between trunks and bags as they carried blankets, swords and many other things. I looked around and found Èowyn helping with some of the packing. I walked to her and said,

"Hello Èowyn!" as I set the things in my arms down on a nearby table. She looked to me with a smile and said quickly,

"Good morning Laura. No doubt you have heard from Lord Aragorn." I smiled and scratched my head. I answered as I remembered the "shouting man" who woke me up,

"Yes. I have heard. It is so sad."

"No." she said quickly, "There is no time to be sad." She paused as she picked up a big pile of blankets and firs. She gave them to me quickly as she said with a smile, "Only time to pack." I laughed as I took the blankets and walked them to a nearby trunk. When I returned from packing them Èowyn said, "I have been up most of the morning helping to pack the hall." She added sadly, "However I fear that there may not be a hall to return to." She looked at all the immense tapestries of galloping horses and golden haired men as she sighed and continued to unpack.

"I don't think that it will end like that." I said in a fearless voice, "I do not think that that will be the end. That should only happen if we keep our fears and forget our faith." At this Èowyn looked down at the floor and smiled slightly as she said to herself,

"Yes…our fears." With that she grabbed a sword that lay on the table and examined it closely. "What do you fear Laura?" she asked.

"Me?" I asked and she nodded. I crossed my arms as I thought about it, "What do I fear…" I laughed as I replied, "My fears are silly, childish actually." Èowyn smiled and opened her mouth but was stopped when we heard a loud clamor of steel on the table behind us. I looked and at the table I saw both Gimli and Legolas. Gimli was smiling awfully big and Legolas was examining the swords on the table.

"Well good morning Lady Laura." Gimli said happily, "And how _are we_ this fine and beautiful morning?" I gave Èowyn a quizzical look and she laughed as I answered,

"I am well, but disappointed that we must leave the hall." Gimli laughed heartily and as he walked away I was sure I heard him mutter,

"Oh I'm sure you and the 'pointy-ear' are both quite disappointed!" _'What?' _I thought to myself as he walked off. '_What did he mean about me and Legolas? Oh…he must have seen us talking!_' I shook my head, laughed, and then looked back. Èowyn was laughing to herself and shaking her head. She then said to me,

"You had better go to the stables to pack your horse; the King has granted permission for you all to ride the horses to you by Èomer." I smiled and replied,

"I was planning on it. Until later." I said, recollected my things then left for the stables. I only had my sword and some furs to pack for I had left my bag, my water flask, and my other sets of clothes in Parth Galen. When I arrived, the stables were filled with the hustle and bustle that seemed to overcome the entire city; men were moving from stable to stable, harnessing, bridling, and saddling horses. Finally I came to Hasufel's stall and smiled as I began to open the stable door; but a strong hand came down upon it keeping it shut. I looked up and saw a gruff looking man staring back at me.

"What do you think you're doing girl?" he asked with a sarcastic sweetness. I moved his hand aside and answered politely,

"I am packing my horse. Would you excuse me?" I tried to open the gate again but his hand held it shut again.

"I do not know why you think you may ride _this_ horse." He said curtly, "This horse belongs to the king! Go back to your father's house and ride his mare." At this some of the men in the stable laughed. I told him angrily,

"This horse was given to me by Èomer! Sister-son of the King! Let me pass for I am to ride!" The soldier laughed at this once more and pushed me away from Hasufel's gate. At this Hasufel was startled and became somewhat restless.

"Èomer was banished from Rohan a month ago. And to think that you crossed his path and he gave you a horse of the King's house? Save your lies for stories child, go home."

"But he is my horse!" I exclaimed. "Leave me be for the King allows me to ride him!" I moved forward once more but the man pushed me back and drew his sword as he said,

"Go home child! You do not belong here! You can walk with the rest of your family."

"Then you turn away the order of your king?" a smooth voice asked from behind me. "Do you turn away the same woman who traveled Lord Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Gandalf the White? The same woman who was called _Elehyanda,_ by the Elves of both Rivendell and the woods of the Lady of Light?" It was Legolas' voice speaking and I fought to hide a smile as I looked in the man's eyes and I saw amazement and fear. Legolas' fair face and rhetoric could daunt any man, well, save Aragorn I think. "In this woman is the faith of your King and his heir. She was given order to ride this horse along side your King; barring her from this could be viewed as insubordination and treason." The man looked at me and looked back at him superiorly.

"My Lady…" he said cowardly as he lowered his head and sword. "Forgive me. Please." He opened the gate for me and I nodded to him as I entered. I laid my things on the stable door and moved to Hasufel's side; as I grabbed his harness, the soldier said quickly, "My Lady, allow me to saddle him-"

"No." Legolas said. "Your ignorance has worn our patience thin. Go." With that the man bowed and left the stable. I looked at Legolas from inside the stall and laughed as I led Hasufel out and tied him to a bar so that I could saddle him.

"Well, you certainly let him have it!" I said to him with a smile as I grabbed a brush and brushed Hasufel's back. Legolas smiled and stroked Hasufel's neck as I brushed; I then found a saddle as well, but it fastened onto the horse like no way I had ever seen before. I placed the saddle blanket on his back, then the saddle, and I tried my best to buckle it. Finally after fifty tried I gave up. "This is impossible…" I exclaimed as I leaned against Hasufel's flank. Legolas looked at me with a smile as he moved to the saddle and in a few short yanks, pulls, and knots the saddle was set. I laughed and shook my head as he asked me,

"Where do you like your stirrups?"

"About there." I said with a smile as I pointed; Legolas fixed the stirrups on both sides of the horse and as he did, I packed my saddle bags with what little I; Legolas came back around the horse and handed me the bridle. I took it from him and said to him,

"Thank you, and thank you for helping me out…with the saddle and the man."

"Your welcome." Legolas said as he stroked Hasufel one last time then left the stall. I fastened the bridal, placed the harness on the door then patted Hasufel's head. He had large, beautiful eyes and he nuzzled my side; I laughed as I began to search for a treat of some sort. Across the way I saw a carrot; so I took it, broke it into pieces and fed it to Hasufel who crunched them happily. I stroked his neck one more time before taking the reins and walking him out of the stables. Outside were Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn all with their horses. Legolas tended to the saddle as Gimli prepared himself for the long ride, and Aragorn deeply concentrated on tying his sword to the saddle and tending to every small detail. Legolas soon mounted, helped Gimli into the saddle behind him and I got into the saddle as well. Aragorn then mounted and said,

"The beginning." before walking his horse through the crowds. We followed him as we approached the King and his guards.

"My Lord, this is the woman whom I asked to ride with us. Her name is Laura, daughter of William." Aragorn said and King Théoden looked at me, I lowered my head and said,

"My Lord." I heard his horse's feet move and I looked back up at him as he looked skeptically between Aragorn and myself.

"Aragorn." Théoden said, "She is just a girl." I bit my lip as Aragorn said in my defense,

"I assure you my Lord, she is not." The King looked me over once more then trotted away, with many of his guards following him. I looked at Aragorn who raised an eyebrow and rode off. Legolas and Gimli trotted beside me as I tried to catch up with Aragorn and soon Èowyn rode beside me on her horse. I smiled as we all trotted together then cantered out of the gates of the city.

Our horses did little more than trot after that and I found this the most tedious journey I had traveled yet. At first there was little talking, only some small talk and remarks about the weather. Sometimes I would dismount Hasufel and lead him as I talked to Èowyn, and then when I was not talking to someone else it was quiet and I could almost feel the gloom and dread of the people. So I tried to occupy my mind by trying to remember what the second book said about Helm's Deep. It was no use though; I hurried through and skipped a lot of the chapters in the second book just so I could start the third and, hopefully, beat Janine. In the end, I didn't beat her and now more than ever I regretted skipping many of the pages and chapters. As I thought about the books, I thought about the movies and how different and alike the first movie was. One thing for sure was half the elves in the movie couldn't even compare to the ones in real life, not even Orlando Bloom. Legolas was so much more, real, I suppose; real in the sense of verisimilitude.

Aragorn was very similar, as was Èowyn, Gimli, and Théoden, and the hobbits were as well. I laughed as I thought about the hobbits; I really missed them all. When we traveled with them there seemed to be youthfulness or a more playful attitude among us, and it had been such a long time since they left. I began to worry for Sam, Merry, and Pippin, but most of all for Frodo. I could only hope my heart out that he would be okay and that Sam would take care of him, which I knew he would.

On one of the first nights that we camped Èowyn and I got together and tried to make a stew from what he had. If I can say, I am a very good cook when I have the recipe book right in front of me, but improvisation on those kinds of things was another story. We finally ended up with this watery broth with bits of soft root and things I don't even remember adding.

"Well, this looks tasty, doesn't it?" Èowyn said proudly as she stirred the steaming stew concoction. I nodded and she asked, "Care to try it?"

"No!" I quickly replied. When I saw the look on Èowyn's face I added sweetly, "I mean, there is one person who deserves the first bite more than I do!" I looked past Èowyn and saw Aragorn sitting on a stone. Èowyn looked and her eyes were filled with happiness.

"Yes! Let's go give him some!" Èowyn said as she lifted the pot from the fire and walked toward Aragorn; I had to stifle my laughter and follow; this was going to be funny.

"That." Aragorn said, as Èowyn walked away, "Was the most vile, _stew_ I have ever had!" I had to sit down I was laughing so hard. Aragorn was wiping his mouth and spitting madly. "You put her up to that didn't you!" he asked in a playful, angry voice.

"No! I didn't put her up to _making _the soup, but…" he laughed as he pushed me off my stone and I fell on the ground! "Hey!" I exclaimed with a laugh. He laughed too, gave me his hand then walked away, leaving me alone with the sunset. I sat back down and watched in awe as the sky lit up brilliantly. I had seen a good number of sunsets in my life but none of them could compare with what I saw here. As I watched I heard soft footsteps right beside me; I looked and saw Legolas standing still, staring out at the sunset. "It's the most beautiful one I've seen yet." I said to him quietly. "I never really appreciated them until…well I came here."

He nodded as he in the grass beside me. We said nothing as we watched the sun pass behind the hills and the last tinges of orange leave the sky to navy. "Seeing all this peace is so strange," I said. "In a matter of days, Saruman's forces will be attacking these people. It is almost like…the calm before the storm; and now that I can see it, I feel so unsettled." Legolas nodded as if he agreed. I sighed, wondering about Helm's Deep. "Do you think Rohan will survive, Legolas?" He looked at the sky as he answered,

"I cannot tell. Aragorn believes that they can with Èomer, but I still doubt." I looked at him and his eyes met mine as he said, "I feel something coming, ominous masses in the distance; they unite under hatred and greed…I know that they come for these people to satisfy a taste for blood." As I listened to his words I began to worry. He looked away as he continued. "Such numbers can be overthrown, but not with these men. An army would need thousands of warriors to defeat such power; we only have old farmers and stable boys." There was silence before I got the courage to say,

"But Gandalf does ride, Legolas; he rides to seek aid for Rohan from it warriors-"

"For Rohan?" he asked, "For a country torn by sorrow and fear? For a country who banishes its warriors and sends its weak to fight?"

"That is not the fault of the king." I said, "It is the fault of Saruman. Was it not you who said that it is Saruman who spreads fear and doubt so efficiently? It was Saruman who banished the Rohirrim, not Théoden." I looked to the sky as I said my last piece of hope, "This evil can be undone, but I wonder if it can be undone in time." Legolas did not answer but stood once more and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Time." He said pensively. I shook my head as I said,

"Yes, time. The one thing that will decide this battle is the thing most scarce."

Chapter 20 Review Replies

TriGemini: Yeah, I really felt it necessary that Laura had a grounded support in middle earth: both female and similar. Well, she did have a friend in Arwen, but Arwen isn't there for her you know?

Lewa-the-punk: Hey thanks! I love it that I have a new reader! Did you read the old version of the story or just this one?

Ms. Unknown: Actually, Chapter 20 in the original version was the version where the two of them first fell in love! It was the whole conversation after the song and they fell in love. I actually changed this story because I felt that the relationship didn't grow like normal relationships do, you know? From friends to something else…

Isabel: Well, it's coming a long, it's just more eloquent than last time, more sincere…or, it will be when they fall in love! )

Crystal Moon Magic: She will eventually be paired with Legolas. I have to do a bit before anything can happen though, but I assure you that it will happen soon!

Raz42492: Thanks for your reviews! Sorry about the delay between updates!


	22. Between A Woman And A Warrior

Chapter 22; Between A Woman And A Warrior

After a few more words Legolas and I parted and I went to sleep that night with a troubled mind. I then woke up with the dawn and began my next tedious day of travel. Halfway through the day I dismounted so I could lead Hasufel and not tire him.

"The weather is so pleasant." I heard Èowyn's voice say to me. She was riding her horse and looking down at me.

"Yes, it's not too warm and the breeze is nice." I answered as I looked up at her. She nodded as she looked ahead. I looked ahead too and saw Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli riding beside King Théoden.

"I only wish we could move faster." Èowyn added thoughtfully. "We must reach Helm's deep as quickly as possible. We haven't much time."

"No, we do not." I agreed. Èowyn nodded at me and rode ahead with the King and Aragorn. As I walked onward I sang to myself, talked to Hasufel or thought; I did a lot of thinking as I walked, I thought about going home, or not going home, about Arwen and Galadriel, and about the hobbits. I was sure Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn worried about them too, though they never spoke of it. Maybe it only lingered in the back of their minds such as it did in mine.

"What is your name?" I heard a small voice ask. I looked to my side and saw a small, blonde haired child holding a floppy doll. I smiled as I looked at her and said happily,

"My name is Laura. What's yours?" I watched the little girl as she looked at me; she seemed confused almost.

"Your name does not sound Elvish…" she said slowly. I laughed as I asked with a smile,

"What?" she seemed to look me over then her eyes came to rest on my ears.

"Oh," she said, "I thought you were an elf…" I smiled as I replied,

"Really? Well…you are right, I am not." I smiled as I added. "But it is a very nice compliment! Thank you!" the little girl smiled and looked at the ground. I looked at her as I asked, "What made you think I was an elf?" she sighed as she answered,

"You spoke with your horse…" I looked at Hasufel whose head was moving back and forth slowly from the walk.

"I spoke with my horse?" I asked confusedly,

"Yes you did!" she answered excitedly. "And then I saw your clothes and your hair…" the little girl settled down and looked back to the ground.

"Oh," I said in an understanding voice then looked up. I saw Legolas riding his voice and I got a good idea. "Hey, I think I can cheer you up, see him?" I pointed at Legolas, "The one up on the hill's crest? He rides the grey horse." The little girl said without even looking at him,

"Yes, I saw him, he is an elf too. I was really excited; I thought that I was going to meet a lady elf. I thought you were one because your clothes were like his, so was your hair, and when I saw you talking to your horse, I thought you were for sure." I looked at the ground as I answered her sweetly,

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you. But I am just a normal girl like you."

"No you're not." She answered sadly. I was confused and I answered her slowly,

"I'm pretty sure I am."

"No you're not! You're older than me _and_ you've got a sword." She answered with a sigh. She was quite the pessimist for someone of her age. I bit my lip as I looked at my sword dangling from Hasufel's saddle. "Besides you are not of Rohan like me." She continued, "No women from Rohan ever become heroes." I rested my hand on Hasufel's side and suddenly I got an idea.

"Do you know the Lady Èowyn?" I asked sweetly and the little girl clung to her doll as she nodded. "Well," I began, "She had a sword, and she is a woman of Rohan." The little girl looked up amazed,

"She has a sword?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "And she's the best swordsman I have ever seen!" the little girl was amazed as she looked at Èowyn. "See? You can do anything if you want it badly enough!" I said with a smile. "I know that if you are a good girl and work hard, you can be just like her."

"Wow…" she said as I smiled and laughed. "Thank you!" she said, "And I will! I promise!" The little girl ran off and I waved back to her before I continued to walk on. I looked at Hasufel; he whinnied again and I said to him in return,

"What was that for? Life is so dire for them the least I can do is cheer up one of them." Hasufel seemed to shake his head at me and I said as I began to mount him, "Ah forget it!" as I was about to ride off I heard a small voice call,

"Laura!" I turned and saw the little girl running for me. I waited for her and she ran along side me. "I want you to have this." She said holding her floppy rag doll out to me.

"What?" I asked with a skeptically smile.

"You need her more than I do." She said in a matter-of-factly sort of way. I reached down from Hasufel's back to grab the rag doll and I held it in my hand. "You looked lonely. Her name is Arwen. She will always keep you company I promise!" she waved to me and ran off and I watched her run back to what I thought was her mother. I looked down at the rag doll in my hands; it was old, obviously, with a worn, patched dress made of thick fibers. Her smile was big and two tiny, black beaded eyes stared up at me. I laughed at the disproportionate doll and tucked it gently into my saddlebag before riding ahead beside Èowyn and Aragorn.

That night I sat quietly eating my bread and staring absent-mindedly into the fire. Gimli was rambling on about something; I forgot what it was. A cool breeze ruffled my hair and sent a cruel shiver down my back. I stood and walked away from the fire to grab my blanket; I reached into my saddlebag to grab my blanket and as I did I overheard Gimli say,

"Another gruesome day's travel and I feel as if we have come no closer to the Deep!" he cast a log into the fire as he complained. "How I wish we could just reach the end and be done with it!"

"We travel in large numbers Gimli." Aragorn reminded him, "and it is not a large number of soldiers or warriors; we travel with women, children and the old." I moved the doll aside and pulled out my blanket and walked back to the fire.

"I agree with Gimli though, we are really vulnerable, traveling slow like we are. I want this to be over for the people's safety." Aragorn nodded as he smoked his pipe and I took a large bite of my piece of bread, finishing it. As I swallowed, I suddenly felt two hands come from behind me, grasping my shoulders. I jumped about three feet off the ground in surprise and gasped; at that moment I felt something suck into the back of my throat and not move. Aragorn and Gimli were chuckling at me as Èowyn came to my side and said,

"It is only me." I tried to take a breath but I couldn't, something was blocking my airway. My head began to hurt as I started to gag; I put my hands around my throat instantly, I was choking. Èowyn began to hit my back as I continued to gag, I felt my abdomen tighten as I tried to dislodge the food but it would not move. Suddenly, Gimli was behind me tightening his hands around my waist then thrusting them up wards; with one move thrust the food became dislodged and flew out of my throat into the fire before us as I fell back wards onto Gimli. I coughed madly as I felt Gimli squirm madly beneath me and heard Aragorn laughing hysterically. Legolas who had been standing behind Aragorn for some while was laughing too. I rolled off of Gimli as I wheezed, trying to reclaim my breath. Gimli stood quickly and brushed himself off proudly before he sat back down before the fire. Èowyn rubbed my back as I gasped for breath and Aragorn asked Gimli amidst his laughter,

"Gimli…how?"

"Well I had to do something!" He answered in an exasperated tone. I began to laugh also as I heard this. "But I did not expect that in return the lady would try to squash me to death!"

"I'm so sorry Gimli!" I gasped. "Thank you so much for saving me." At this Gimli scoffed and returned to smoking his pipe. I repositioned myself against the rock I was leaning against. I then looked up at Èowyn as I said jokingly, "Don't ever scare me like that again!" we laughed as I took a drink of water.

"It's true you don't see many dwarf woman." Gimli said in a matter-of-factly kind of way. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for dwarf men!" Èowyn glanced back at Aragorn and myself and he whispered

"It's the beards!" at this Èowyn smiled and I elbowed Aragorn in the arm.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are_ no dwarf women!_ And that dwarves just, spring out of holes in the ground!" At this Èowyn laughed and so did I; I had to hold onto my saddle to keep from falling off. "Which is of course riddic-" Gimli began to say but the horse became startled and sprinted, causing Gimli to fall onto the rocky ground. I laughed as I saw this and watched as Gimli stood with the help of Èowyn. "It's alright! It's all right! No body panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate!" I watched with a smile as Gimli stood and walked beside Èowyn.

"Did you enjoy last night's company?" Aragorn asked as we rode side by side. I smiled as I answered,

"Yes. Last night was the most exciting I have had in sometime." Aragorn smiled and looked at me. I held my reins closer to me to slow Hasufel down a little bit; he was getting anxious. Aragorn rode a head of me and I watched him canter to the front by the king and his guards. At that moment, I heard to women shouting at each other. It was in a different language. I turned over my shoulder and saw on the ground a basket filled with cloth and thread spilled on the ground and the two women we pointing and screaming making the people who passed them whisper. But with in moments, their fervid argument ceased and they both looked with curiosity to something else that was occurring in front of me. I looked and I could not longer see Aragorn. Suddenly I heard loud hoof-beats come from behind me I looked and I saw King Théoden ride up beside me. He asked quickly,

"Where is Aragorn?" I looked at the hill and lowered my head as I answered,

"The top of the hill, my Lord; he rode to the top not a moment ago." He nodded and rode ahead; as he did Aragorn came into view on the top of the hill as he ran down it, with out his horse towards Théoden.

"What is it?" Théoden called, "What do you see?"

"Wargs!" Aragorn called back and I felt my heart stop. "We are under attack!" All at once I heard the villagers panic. I held onto Hasufel's reins tightly as I tried to think of what I should do next. I looked and saw, standing atop the hill, Legolas with his bow out and arrows set. I finally looked back to Aragorn, who had his horse again, and rode towards him. I drew my sword and said to him,

"Let's go!"

"No!" Aragorn exclaimed back. "Laura, stay with Èowyn! Help lead the people to Helm's Deep! I will return I promise!"

"Aragorn! Let me ride with you! I can fight!" I said back to him.

"No! Laura, do this for me!" Aragorn said quite strongly. I lowered my sword somewhat and Aragorn rode away from me as I rode to Èowyn's side.

"Èowyn! What do I need to do?" I called from Hasufel's back still carrying my sword in hand.

"Ride! Tell the people to make haste, stay together and move to the lower ground!" she called back. I nodded and cantered alongside the long line of people as called to them,

"People! People of Rohan we are under attack! Move quickly! Stay together and move to the lower ground! We will lead you to Helm's Deep!" I rode up and down the line encouraging people to move and calling to them when suddenly Hasufel became restless.

"Look!" A woman shouted, "One is coming over the hill!" I looked and saw a Warg and rider galloping over the hill. I quickly looked to Èowyn who was already looking at me.

"Go!" She cried to me, "GO Laura!" I looked at the Warg who was nearing us dangerously fast. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, I shouted and galloped onward. I heard the growling of the Warg before me and I held Hadhafang high as I charged. As I passed the Warg I swung my sword and missed. I turned Hasufel around and swung at the Orc once more, beheading him. I heard the women gasp at the sight of this and as the Warg jumped up I stabbed through his neck killing him instantly. I looked back to Èowyn, whom I could see no longer, then back to the hilltop.

"YA!" I cried out to Hasufel as I pushed him forward. I ran him to the top of the hill where we stood briefly and looked upon the fight. Some of the men and horses were already on the ground dead, others on foot fighting Orc and Warg, and the rest were on horseback. I saw one man with a spear lying on the ground crawling as fast as he could away from a charging Warg rider. Seeing this I pushed Hasufel down the hill, running to catch up with the Warg. I attacked from behind as brought my sword down first on the Orc's neck then the Warg's. The Warg's dead body skidded on the ground to the man's feet as I passed it. I then turned around and began to charge once more, but before I could charge I was met with an Orc blade. I fought with him on horseback, which was unbelievably harder than it would have been on foot. Hasufel continued to move until finally I stabbed the Orc and Warg with my sword; though the stab had not killed the Warg, and instead of dying it reared and ran away, yanking my blade out of my fingers. "NO!" I cried and chased after it. Hasufel and I ran flat out after the Warg, chasing it all over the field, until finally I picked a spear out of the ground as we ran and chucked it at the Warg, piercing its hide. As I watched it fall I was suddenly tackled by frying pan sized paws, knocking me off Hasufel's back.

Hasufel neighed loudly as the Warg leapt over it and then kicked it with his hindquarters, sending the Warg rolling on the rocky ground. Before the Warg stood again, I stood, yanked my sword out of the dead Warg's side, and stabbed the Warg that attacked me. Hasufel came back to my side and as I mounted him again I said to him with a smile, "Good boy Hasufel! Let's go!" I looked and saw that the numbers on both sides had dwindled; I could see Legolas riding his horse and shooting his arrows from Arod's back and I could see Aragorn fighting an Orc on top of a Warg. Théoden was stabbing a Warg in the mouth and many other soldiers were fighting for their lives and their people. I charged once more and took off the heads of a few grounded Orcs, then killed two more Wargs. I looked out over the field and saw that the battle had now ended. Our men were now off their horses or chasing the few remaining Warg riders away. I sighed and sheathed my sword before I patted Hasufel's neck, dismounted him, and walked among the remains of the battle. Maimed and decapitated Orcs and Warg's scattered the ground. I finally saw Gimli taking one last and final whack at a Warg as I approached him.

"Gimli! Where is Legolas and Aragorn?" he turned and said in surprise,

"Laura! I thought you stayed behind!" I shook my head and asked again,

"Where are Legolas and Aragorn?"

"Aragorn!" I heard Legolas call out. He was on foot too looking for Aragorn.

"Aragorn?" Gimli called out also and followed Legolas to the edge of a cliff. I followed as well while looking for any trace of him. "Aragorn?" Gimli called out once more. When I came to the cliff I heard a muffled laughter beside us. I looked and saw a dying Orc, laughing as blood trickled out of the side of his mouth. Gimli walked over and held his axe over the foul Orc's body. "Tell me what happened and I will _ease_ your passing!" The Orc smiled wildly as he managed to choke out,

"He's dead." At these words I lost my breath. I drew my blade and walked to the Orc's side. "He took a little tumble off the cliff." Before I could do anything, Legolas grabbed the Orc and said to it strongly,

"You lie!" at this the Orc began to laugh once more, but before it could finish blood began to bubble from it's mouth and its body fell limp. I stared at the dead Orc in disbelief for a short while before I said quickly,

"No, he couldn't have. He still lives." I then walked to the cliff ledge and looked, searching desperately for any sign of Aragorn. Legolas and Gimli followed and did the same. Théoden then came to my side and looked briefly before he said,

"Get the wounded on horses, leave the dead." I looked to Théoden in a grieved disbelief; I had no words to say to him. He placed his hand on my shoulder as he looked at me sympathetically and then walked back to his horse. I looked to Legolas desperately searching for an answer,

"You came?" Legolas said with concern and surprise as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I moved away from him and muttered,

"Yes…" I left him and sheathed my blade as I walked back to Hasufel, whom I found munching on some short grass. I patted his neck slowly then rested my head on his neck. "_Aragorn…dead? Dead too? But…he could not die…he did not die in the books. How could this be?_" I thought. "_Is…has…has the story…changed?_" My chest tightened so that I felt as if I couldn't breathe…or speak. I looked to the ground and mounted Hasufel silently. I saw the other's riding from the battlefield and I joined them in the lines. I rode swiftly to Helm's Deep alongside Legolas, Gimli, and the men of Rohan, forcing my grief to the back of my heart and mind.

Chapter 21 Review Replies

Crystal Moon Magic: I guess we'll have to see whether or not her lives huh? Sorry if I spoiled the story for you…but now you know! By the way, your pen name is so awesome… very artsy…

Ms. Unknown: Boy, I can't believe that you are still following my story…I am so thankful to have such a faithful reviewer!

Marpessa: I'm sorry if I offended you and hope that mine isn't the worst Mary Sue fic that you've ever bashed…

TriGemini: Yeah, I really love how the relationship between Legolas and Laura is slowly growing.

Isabel: Thanks! I loved your raving review! I'm glad that I have a few devoted fans!

Arami: You've been in China? That's the best excuse I've heard yet! Ha ha! I'm just kidding, that must have been amazing, I am VERY jealous! I really hope that you enjyed this chapter!


	23. Helm’s Deep

Chapter 23; Helm's Deep

As we rode through the flatlands before the ravine, Helm's Deep loomed ever us casting shade over our hearts and minds. It left us more daunted and weary than before, if such a thing was possible. As we rode forward I said nothing: not to the men, neither Théoden, nor to Legolas or Gimli. Aragorn falling from the cliff made no sense, nothing did. Wargs never attacked in the book and Aragorn never fell. He couldn't have died…or could he? Could "The Return of the King" mean Sauron returning and taking lordship over the land? The closer we came to the deep the more I began to fear.

'_If Aragorn's death wasn't in the book, why did it happen?'_ As I thought I could feel sweat drip down my forehead and a chill run up my spine as I thought, '_what if it is because of me?'_

The sound of Hasufel's hooves clopping against the stone walkway droned on in my ears until the pace quickened and we sprinted into the keep. The pathway was ide enough for four men on horse back to ride side by side, but that was not so when hundreds of people littered its sides. As we climbed I felt Legolas' leg brush past mine as he rode silently on his horse and Gimli rattled around in his armor behind him. We finally came to the top of the stairs where Èowyn rushed out from one of the many arches. My heart lightened at seeing her; it was good to her face. I saw her eyes scan over us as she said with surprise,

"So few. So few of you have returned!" I dismounted my horse as Théoden said strongly,

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." Legolas and Gimli dismounted and Gimli took off his helmet as he approached Èowyn. I looked down at the floor; I knew what he was going to tell her. Èowyn's face searched Gimli's as she asked,

"Lord Aragorn…where is he?" I could hear tears in his voice as he replied slowly,

"He fell…" suddenly I saw a hand take the reins of my horse. I looked up and saw Legolas looking at me with a sad face.

"I will take your horse…go rest." He said as he took my reins. "Go." He repeated reassuringly; I nodded and replied,

"Thank you." I forfeited the horse quietly and lowered my head as I walked to Èowyn. I asked her, "Èowyn? I'm tired, where can I rest?" It took her a while to answer me before she replied slowly,

"You may sleep with me, in the chambers. Follow me."

"Thank you." I said slowly as I followed her up some stairs and through several passageways. Every few moments I saw her glance over her shoulder at me though I did not make any eye contact with her. She led me to a room with four sets of blankets and furs lying on the floor. Èowyn's big cloth bag was already lying near one of the piles of blankets and furs so I laid my things by another pile of blankets that was away from the window. I carefully laid my sword and my folded blanket by the pile.

"Laura," I heard Èowyn ask, "What happened? To Lord Aragorn I mean. You were there, would you please tell me?" as she asked this I closed my eyes and sat down as I answered softly,

"Please…do not ask this of me now Èowyn, it is too-"

"But you were there! I could not fight! I had to lead the people here while you fought! Laura tell me what happened out there! Is that not the least you can do?" I clenched my fists as I yelled at her,

"Èowyn! DO NOT ASK THIS OF ME!" I took a breath and calmed myself a little; at this tears began to fall down my cheeks as I said; "I am overwhelmed…I lost a friend today." I felt my chest turn hard as stone, and the fountain of sorrow uncapped again. I managed to stutter, "Thank you for letting me have a bed. I need to sleep." I grabbed the sides of my cloak and clutched it to me as I lay down on the stone floor. Thankfully Èowyn argued no further. The sound of her footsteps told my ears she left the room and I dozed off. A cool breeze from the window penetrated my clothes and I shivered and cried the harder; I sat up and grabbed my blanket to pull it over me. As I moved I heard something fall to the floor; I looked and saw Arwen the doll lying on the floor with her string hair covering her face. I reached slowly for the doll and looked at it as its arms flopped towards me. _'You need her more than I do…you looked lonely.'_ I heard the little girl'svoice say. I smiled as I wiped my nose and sniffled. I squeezed the doll tight as I cried, cuddled the doll next to me, and rolled on my side.

_The rain fell cold and hard and it stung as it hit my face. The heavy sand stuck to my feet as I walked forward; everything was silent, as if sound did not exist here. I came to the top of a small, sandy hill, I saw the ocean; it was grey, not a normal, welcoming blue and its waves crashed on the sand. My feet continued to walk, as if I had no control over them, and I walked to the water's side, the angry waves licking my feet. At that moment I heard a voice, it was Galadriel speaking as I stood before the sea._

"I amar prestat aen…"

_Suddenly from out of the depths of the water, a huge grey wave came toward me. My feet planted themselves and refused to move as the water climbed past my ankles and inched towards my knees. The wave came closer and closer, and I simply watched as it loomed above me. _NO!_ I mouthed, _I have to move! I have to move! I'll drown! _My body paid no heed to what I said; it simply stared at the wave as it began to crash down on me_

"Han mathon ne nen…"

_When the water hit me, it was like ice, ice prickling me all over my skin and tearing me apart. I struggled but I couldn't move; my lunges were aching and my muscles were tired. The air rushed from my mouth and I could feel the cold arms of infinity wrap around my shoulders; I was dying and I was simply lost in this world of cold, wet hurt. I looked up to the surface one last time for any sign of help and saw a hand reach down into the water. I fought against death's embrace to reach for it, and at long last I grabbed it. It pulled me through the water; I was traveling closer and closer to the surface of the water and then I came to it. _

"Han mathon ne chae, ha noston ned 'wilith."

_First my hand, then my arm, then my elbow and finally my face. The sunshine was warm on my face as I was pulled into the boat; my frozen skin was warmed and revived by the compassionate and forgiving sun. The gentle rocking of the boat soothed me, and I felt as if a great hope had shone back into my life. I heard a mumbling sound in my ears, though I couldn't understand what it said. I opened my eyes, but squinted since the sun shone directly into them and I saw a hazy figure above me. I heard the splashing of water against the sides of the boat, gulls soaring over the water, and sea wind blowing against my skin. "_Who are you?_" I asked wearily, and the figure kneeled beside me._

_I blinked once and when I opened my eyes I was no longer out on the water. I laid on a glorious white bed, in a flowing white gown. I looked around me and saw trees, a multitude of them. I put my bare feet on the wooden floor and walked from the white bed. I was on a talan and in Lothlórien once more. At this my heart leapt and I began to call out, _"My Lady? Lady Galadriel? My Lady where are you?"_ There was no answer to my calls as I wandered the immense talan. I finally saw two people speaking with one another. I immediately recognized the woman as the Lady Galadriel, but the man with her kept his back to me. The lady left the man's side and walked to me as we both embraced gently. She stroked my hair as I rested my head on her shoulder. _

"Vedui' Laura. Greetings Laura."_ She said to me in a sweet voice._

"Arwenamin…My Lady…"_ I answered in Elvish as I stood back and curtsied slightly. How I spoke Elvish I did not know; it was as if my mouth and tongue knew the language though my head did not._

"A'maelamin, mankoi lle amin avara? My beloved, why did you refuse me?" _She asked in a sweet curiosity. At this I grabbed her hand as I sank to my knees and said, _

"Arwenamin, amin hiraetha nan'amin uuma merna ta; ilai'ner. My lady, I am sorry but I do not want it; not anymore." _As I said this Galadriel gently lifted my chin so that I looked at her and stood._

"Mankoi? Why?" _She asked again and I thought before I answered,_

"Ten'amin…ten'amin mela ened arda, amin mela Tel'gwaith, amin mela… Because…because I love Middle Earth, I love the people, I love…"

"Lle mela…You love…"_ She replied. I stopped and looked downward. I looked back into her eyes, one of the only two pairs of eyes that could read my soul inside out._

"What is it that you 'love' about this place?" _The man whom Galadriel was speaking with before spoke to me. His voice was so familiar; I looked at the man, who was now facing me and I gasped. I left Galadriel's side and walked slowly towards him. He was tall with a square, manly face and dark, buzz cut hair. Slowly my eyes began to water as I reached out to touch him, it was smooth as if he had just shaved and his eyes looked right into mine. A tear ran down my cheek as I whispered to him, _

"Dad?" _he nodded as he touched my cheek and I jumped into his arms; smiling and crying my eyes out. _"Oh Dad! I missed you so much! Have you seen me? Have you seen me out there? I've survived and I'm here standing in front of you!"_ I heard my father laugh as he held me and spun me around in the air as we hugged._

"I saw it all Laura-Lynn! You're like fuckin' Rambo! I couldn't believe it!" _I smiled as I clutched to my father, never wanting to let him go. _

"Promise me that you'll never leave me again…"_ I whispered in his ear. With that we stopped twirling and he set me down again. He ran his fingers through my hair. __I watched my father pull his hand back and look at Galadriel._

"The power of the enemy is growing. Sauron will use is puppet, Saruman, to destroy the people of Rohan." _Galadriel said to me. I looked back to my father as I said in forced disbelief,_

"N'uma…No…" _I looked at my father who looked back at me one more time, but something was happening to him; he was fading away. Galadriel said to me as I placed my hands on my father's shoulders,_

"Isengard has been unleashed. The Eye of Sauron now turns to Gondor, the last free kingdom of men. His war on this country will come swiftly; he senses the Ring is close." _Suddenly my hands didn't rest on my father's shoulders anymore, they fell right through him. I searched my father's face for any explanation but I found only an encouraging smile. His ghostlike hand reached out to touch my cheek once more, but I didn't feel it; all I felt was cold. _"The strength of the Ring bearer is failing. In his heart, Frodo begins to understand: the quest will claim his life."

"No…" _I said as my father's hand passed through my cheek and he looked to the floor._ "Daddy, please, don't leave me…not now…Daddy I need you." _He kissed me on the forehead though I did not feel it. A tear ran down my cheek as he said in a fading and echoing voice,_

"Laura-Lynn, I hear you, I see you always and I love you always. Be good kid." _I reached out to touch him one more time, but he had faded away, and I was left with Galadriel. I cupped my hands on my face as I cried._

"Dad? Dad! Dad, don't leave me again! Please not again Dad! COME BACK!" _The tears ran down my face freely like they hadn't done in some time. I fell to my knees as I grabbed at the wooden floor, scraping for anything left of my father, something that could bring him back to me._

"In the gathering dark, the will of the Ring grows strong. It works hard now to find its way back into the hands of men; men who are so easily seduced by its power. Sauron will have dominion over all life on this Earth, even until the ending of the world. The time of the elves is over." _As I heard her speak I wiped my eyes and stood. I was with out my father as I had been before; nothing had changed. I looked to the lady Galadriel as she finished and suddenly the world around me began to fade, just as it did to my father. _"Return to earth Laura. Do you remember the pain that Janine is encountering in your absence? Why do you cling to hope when there is so little left?" _it was now blackness surrounding Galadriel and myself. I stood tall and looked her straight in the eye as she finished, _"Go home Laura, you do not belong here."

"Yes…I think I do." _I answered strongly, _"I will not walk away from Rohan, the fellowship or the war. I will not walk away from what is started! They all mean too much to me now." _I bowed to Galadriel and when I turned to walk away I was back on the darkened beach. _

I woke suddenly with sweat on my forehead and stinging eyes. As I sat up, I saw Legolas leaning against the far stonewall, looking out of the window; his head quickly turned to me as I awoke. He said,

"Laura. You did not sleep well at all." I looked at him for a moment, surprised at his presence and quickly wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"No, I did not." I replied and stared at the ground. "Why are you here? Were you watching me sleep?"

"Hardly." He answered, "From this window there is a clear view of the gate." I nodded then rested my head in my hands. Then with one thought about my father my eyes began to tear.

"I saw him, I saw him…" I said quietly as I cried.

"Who?" Legolas asked, "Whom did you see?" I finally looked up at him as tears began to drip down my cheeks.

"My father…" He looked at me with a puzzled expression. I shook my head as I said, "I saw him in my sleep…but he is dead…" Remembering my father standing and recalling what Galadriel said was all too much; why couldn't the past just die? Why couldn't I just exist without any strings attached? "Legolas," I said frankly through my tears, "Do you know how my father died? Have I told you? He died fighting a war across the seas when I was fourteen. As a matter of fact they never found his dead body…or his live one." Became sarcastic and caustic as I continued. "He never returned to us, my mother, my sister and I, the only bit of him we had left was the letter the government sent us labeling him an MIA…he died an anonymous death and lies in a nameless tomb!" My spitefulness began to quell and I added. "A grave, a tomb…something tangible with his name that I can mourn over…" I shook my head as I stood and wiped my tears away. I added, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to shout, but that dream was…vivid. And losing Aragorn-"

"Yes," he said with a nod and faced me. I looked at him for a moment then turned to leave the room.

"Wait." I heard him say from behind me. I stopped and looked up at the ceiling as I felt his hand come to rest on my shoulder. "Do not go out there yet, it will only cause you embarrassment." I looked at him, smiled, and gave a weak laugh before I nodded and he said. "Stay…morn…rest…there is a war coming." He had a look of sincere caring on his face; with that he left and I remained behind to rest.

Chapter 22 Review Replies

TriGemini: Yeah, I felt that it was necessary that the little girl to happen. To be totally honest I don't think that there is anything more sincere and honest than a child's voice, and I think at that in the state Laura was in she needed to hear a voice like that.

Arami: I was just kidding around with the China comment! Honestly I am very jealous that you got to go out of the country while I stay grounded in the good 'ole U. S. of A…oy vey. But thanks for your comments.

Ms. Unknown: yeah, if chapter 22 was the last chapter for the previous version of the story I can't remember but I hope that in the end you'll say that it has much improved?

Isabel: I promise you that the romance IS coming soon. And thanks again for all of your faithful reviews! I love hearing from you!

Merenwen Luinwel: Thank you for giving such wonderful compliments to Laura's character. I lover her so much and she is truly my other half. And I am glad to hear that someone appreciate the reality of Laura and Legolas' relationship. It real, and that's what I love about it. Like I said to TriGemini, I really felt it necessary that Laura hear from someone so pure and innocent to keep her grounded in reality. Thank you for all of the wonderful compliments.


	24. The Wait

Chapter 24; The Wait

I awoke with a start as the clang of steel on the stone floor rang cruelly in my ears. I sat up quickly in my bed and saw Èowyn kneeling on the floor, picking up two matching metal cups.

"Good morning Laura." She said as she stood with the metal pitcher in hand. "Are you better?"

"Yes," I answered hesitantly as I stood. "Thank you for letting me stay, Èowyn."

"Your welcome my friend. You look anew! You did sleep for a long while though." She answered with a smile. I smiled, collected my things, and rearranged them on the floor before walking to the window. "What was the matter?" she asked sincerely, "Yesterday, I hardly saw you…" I shook my head as I said,

"I had a very disturbing dream and I was not well at all." I shook my head slowly as I continued, "I am better today than I was yesterday and I am glad of it." Èowyn laughed as she replied,

"Good, because I worried for you. Besides we need a strong girl like yourself to help with sorting the food." I laughed as she continued, "Yes, I know…" she said with a laugh, "Not the most chivalrous task but it must be done." She then poured water from the pitcher into the cup and handed it to me. "But you will still assist me?"

"Of course I will." I replied as I took the cup and drank. At what she said, I remembered what I told Lady Galadriel in my dream. _"I will not walk away from Rohan, the Fellowship, or the war."_

"Good! Then we shall go now." Èowyn said as she sat the pitcher and cups on the floor. "I will take you there." After I swallowed all the water in my cup I said 'All right.' And went with Èowyn to the storage rooms.

"This isn't enough!" Èowyn exclaimed angrily as she looked on the large pile of food. There were baskets of bread loaves and many other foods that would not soon perish, but she was right; there wasn't enough to feed them all. I had worked along side Èowyn for the greater part of the morning collecting food and recording how much there was. Èowyn rested her hand on her forehead as I moved one more basket into the pile.

"What are we to do then?" I asked as I stood. Èowyn dropped her hand as she told a nearby soldier.

"Move all of this food into the first storage room; it may not be much, but it is still sufficient enough." Three or four men came to the pile and began to move it after Èowyn and I climbed the stairs to tell the king of our findings. Èowyn pushed open the great doors of the hall and entered; the highest officers of King Théoden surrounded him at his table. When she entered he took attention of her and stood.

"Èowyn." He said.

"My lord," she said and lowered her head slightly.

"My lord," I repeated as I bowed. He nodded to us before Èowyn began,

"My lord, there is not enough food."

"What?" Théoden asked obviously surprised.

"There is not enough food." Èowyn repeated strongly. "I have sent it into storage anyway, it will be enough though not enough to completely fill the stomachs of our people." Théoden nodded and looked down as he replied,

"I see. Then yes, for now that is all that can be done." Èowyn nodded and I bowed once more; before we began to leave Théoden stopped us. "Wait, before you both take leave I must tell you something." We both turned around to face him once more as he said, "Laura, Èowyn, I must ask you both, when it is time, to go into the caves with the woman and children and see to their safety. I put them in your charge." At this I was utterly shocked and surprised.

"My lord?" Èowyn asked, visibly she was as stunned as I. Théoden walked before us and stood tall as he said,

"It is my will that you accompany the other woman and children into the caves…" he began to open his mouth to say more on the matter but stopped himself. He then nodded and turned away from us. I looked at the back of his head in disbelief and in a moment of courage and anger I brushed past Èowyn and said strongly,

"But why!" the king stopped and my eyes widened in shock at what I had said. He looked at me and I quickly got on my knee as I said apologetically, "I mean, my lord. Pardon me, but I ask you hear me speak." I slowly looked up from the ground to see his answer. His face was slightly offended and annoyed but I could tell he was willing to listen. "My lord, I understand that you are currently…occupied and I do not mean to take your time…"

"Yes, Lady Laura." The king said to me. I looked at his face as he answered, "I am 'occupied' and you _are_ using my time so I ask, if you have a point to make it with haste." I looked back to the floor, trying to suppress my anger and replied,

"Yes, my lord, I am sorry, I will be short." I cleared my throat before I said, "My lord, I ask that I should not go into the caves but fight this battle beside your men." there was a pause as I waited for an answer. I slowly looked back up from the floor to his face as I waited.

"No." he said simply and turned back to his table. I rose up behind him and said strongly,

"My lord I beg you reconsider!" he turned and looked me straight in the eyes. After a few seconds of not moving I got back down on my knee again and said, "Please, my lord, I beg you reconsider." He walked to me and stood so close I could see his feet as I looked to the ground. "I-I know…" I began but he spoke over me,

"I shall speak no more of this." He turned from me again.

"My lord I have followed you into battle before!" I said fiercely in return. I heard his boots stop and I continued. "I fought against the Warg riders alongside your soldiers. I fought for the safety of Rohan's woman and children that day and I lost a close friend. Please, let me honor Aragorn by taking his stead." I looked at Théoden once more and at the mention of Aragorn some emotion crossed his face although I could not tell what it was. He turned and walked back to his table as Èowyn got me off of my knees and took me out of the hall. Once the doors shut behind us I growled and pounded my fist against a stone pillar outside. "I cannot BELIEVE THIS!" I exclaimed through clenched teeth. "How can he disregard how I fought beside his men?" I asked Èowyn; she began to answer but I cut her short. "Does he not remember? Did he just forget what Aragorn-"

"Aragorn is _dead_ Laura!" she spoke over me. I did not know how to respond to her. I knew what she told me was true but it was so hard to accept it. Èowyn grasped my shoulders and said in a strong voice as she continued, "Laura, I do not know where you came from, or how, in fact, how you came to Rohan but I do know this. You are a _woman_, what's more you are _twenty years old_." I clenched my jaw as she finished, "I do not know how things work where you came from, but in Rohan, women are not warriors. One day our chance of valor and glory will come Laura; perhaps it will not be this day, or the next day, but it will come. Please, heed what my Uncle has said." All my emotion seemed to seep through my skin; I was livid and I was no longer afraid to wear my emotions on my sleeve. In the past minute, Èowyn had tried to place upon me every belief that I had fought against my entire life: the restrictions of my age and my sex and all the discriminations that should have died out decades ago.

"Èowyn," I said with calm anger, "If you think that I will sit and wait with tied hands and feet for death to come and claim me then you are wrong!" I walked away from her a few steps before I turned around and said, "I will not have that fate! I refuse to let that be the road I take! I will not be-"

"Then you leave that fate to me? What of me Laura!" Èowyn exclaimed, "What would I do then? Say that you do fight in this battle, say all your hopes comes to pass, what would you have ME do? You are not the only one who must wait, blind in the shadows of the glittering caves! I can fight! And with each passing day my fear seems to grab hold of me!" At this I could not reply. She was right, totally right. "What if I am to be bound all my life until in my darkness I accept it? I fear this fate with my all heart and each time I sit aside I feel this doom crawl closer. Remember what you fear Laura! Remember what you have to lose!" I could not take anymore of what she was saying; before she said anything else I turned from her and ran for the chamber where I had slept. I ran past the haggard looking men, women, and children and tried not to look in their eyes; with each glance from them, the more I realized Èowyn was right.

Chapter 23 Reply Reviews

Merenwen Luinwel: Well, the thing to remember is that What she had was, in fact, still a dream and that there are a lot of things that go on in our brains that make absolutely no sense to us! I see it as Laura dreaming of two people exemplifying two different lengths of love: Galadriel being love from respect and her father being familial love. It's funny to talk about her future in reference to the sea and all. I've told people how the story is going to turn out and they are totally shocked by it but yes it does involve the sea. Thanks for the review!

TriGemini: Yeah, poor Laura, she is really having a hell of a time right now. When one of my friends read this she asked me, "Hey, umm, is Laura PMSing or something?" It REALLY made me laugh. No she isn't, it has more to do with overwhelming stress.

Ms. Unknown: Thanks for squeezing in a review for me!

Dissolved Starr: Thanks! 'Character' means a lot to me in stories like this; it makes sense because ¾ of the people reading these stories have read the books and how is there going to be any credibility if the characters aren't believable?

Elvenladygreenleaf4ever: Oh my gosh! I KNOW! I am so sad that I can't get to that site anymore! What happened? But thanks for reading over and I'm glad you can see and improvement!

Isabel: Haha! Thanks, but actually, my birthday is June 15th. No sweat about it though! Thanks for the lovely review!


	25. Melaril

Chapter 25; Melaril

"Open the gates!" I heard a grizzled voice shout from outside the chamber. My eyes flew open and stood from the bed; I walked out the door. The moment I step outside I saw Legolas pass me. When he saw me he only grinned slightly and grabbed my arm.

"What?" I exclaimed as he pulled me down the steps. "Legolas where are we going?" "Come with me." I followed him out of the chamber and struggled as I bumped and pushed past a great number of tired people.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! I'm so sorry! Excuse me!" I tried to say to the ones I brushed so hastily past. I finally began to laugh as I asked again, "Legolas! Where are we going!" We went around a corner and I laughed as he pulled me. We finally came to the walkway before the hall where Théoden resided, and where I last saw Èowyn. I looked and she was there again, helping some others pack. As I watched her, she stood from kneeling and looked down the hall at me. Her face was of mixed emotion as our gazes locked; I would not say sorry to her and she would not to me. She was too strong of a person to simply cave, and I had nothing to be sorry for. I had completely forgotten about Legolas until I heard him say,

"Le abdollen." I didn't look back Legolas immediately. I had to break my eye contact with Èowyn first, "You look terrible." I looked away from her and back to Legolas; my heart nearly stopped when I saw who was standing before him. I gasped and covered my mouth at the sight of the grubby and dirty looking Aragorn who stood in front of me. He laughed and placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder before looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Laura, A'maelamin." He embraced me and after a few seconds of shock I hugged him back and laughed happily.

"Aragorn! You're alive! You're okay! I thought you were dead!" I squeezed him tight; my second father had come back to me and now I could face Théoden. He let go and rested a hand on my cheek, like a father would; I put my hand on his shoulder as I said with a smile, "I'm so glad to have you back Aragorn."

"I'm glad to be back." He dropped his hand as he asked, "What has happened since last we met?" I slowly became serious as Legolas answered,

"Théoden has been in his chamber since our arrival here. He has been planning for the battle." Aragorn nodded slightly as he said,

"Théoden will need more than strategy to defeat Saruman. Rohan does not now face an army of Orcs, it faces marching Uruk-Hai 10,000 strong at least." The weight of his words brought despair to my heart. "I saw them." He continued. "They will be here by night fall." At this point I felt the question of whether or not I was going to fight was no longer of great consequence. Ten thousand Uruk-Hai were now marching from Isengard to Helm's Deep.

"A great host you say?"

"All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn answered. I sat beside Gimli in my chair and looked at Théoden's face. It was hard to tell if he was scared or angry at this news. There was a small pause before Théoden asked,

"How many?" he turned his back to Aragorn as he answered,

"Ten thousand strong at least." The king turned back to Aragorn quickly and asked in shock,

"Ten thousand!"

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall." Théoden's face sank and I almost felt happy of this. That was the man who wanted to lock me up with the women and children, but in my selfish happiness I remembered what those numbers could mean; those ten thousand Uruk-Hai could be the annihilation of Rohan. I rested my hand on the table and looked up at Legolas who was also trying to read Théoden's face. Théoden then raised his head and in his eyes was a determined fire, like I had not seen in him before, he walked out of the hall as he said strongly,

"Let them come!" As the doors to his hall swung open and Théoden exited, Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas took leave and followed him; I stood too but Aragorn stopped me.

"Laura, do not follow Théoden. Find Èowyn and go with her." at this I was astounded.

"What?"

"Laura, please do not argue; find Èowyn." I was so confused at what Aragorn told me. He began to walk away again but I said to him,

"Aragorn! Théoden is sending me into the caves with all the other women and children. There are hardly enough men here to fight! Do you agree with him? Are you to send me into the caves ?"

"Laura-"

"Did you see me at Parth Galen Aragorn? Did you see me fight with the Warg riders? No, you didn't you were too busy flinging yourself off cliffs to see that!" I spat back at him.

"Laura, I am in no mood to suffer childish ambitions."

"You will suffer me!" I shouted. Aragorn said nothing and turned away from me. I followed behind him and said angrily. "There aren't enough men to protect this fortress! You know that! I CAN fight! Why do you send your old men and boys to the front of battle when you send your warriors to the caves?" We were now in the doorway of the hall; Legolas and Gimli were waiting there and Aragorn stopped. I looked at Aragorn angrily before turning my gaze to Gimli then Legolas. "Surely you two don't agree with him? I have fought by your sides before now, why should this be any different?"

"Because the King has ordered you into the caves…" Aragorn said strongly. I looked at him with no words to say. He began to say more but stopped and continued after the King. Gimli followed and as did Legolas and I leaned my back against the stone door; I watched them follow after the king.

I met Èowyn after and the tension between us subsided. She did not apologize, I did not apologize; we only embraced and put the argument behind us. We could not fight the fact that we were going into the caves and the dispute between us shouldn't have wasted our energy; we needed that energy to help the other women and children, to help Rohan. We could not rely on the words or actions of others; we promised that we could rely on each other and no matter the outcome we would remain together, as friends, as allies, and women.

I decided not to change and to keep my sword on my side; maybe the sight of this would bring hope to the other women or maybe it would insult the men. I did not care what the simplistic minds thought of me, I only cared about the morale of those who were going to fight. I helped Èowyn separate swords and chain mail, take and retrieve dull and sharpened swords from the smithy, and give a kind smile to those who were to fight. We wouldn't give out the items we tended to, a man held that position. People began to move into the glittering caves and I felt a shadow veil my heart. With each fearful face that passed me by I grew more and more weary. Èowyn and I helped escort people into the cave; I watched soldiers enter and take the elderly men out of the cave and soon after boys, five to six years younger than I, were taken too. I watched as the soldiers tore the men away from the wives and the boys away from their weeping mothers, leaving the women each other to hold onto as they wept.

Sunset's fingers began to claw at the light blue sky, slowly tearing away our light, our time, and our hope. Èowyn and I left the caves to go and collect what few possessions we took with us. I already had my sword on my side, my cloak had never left my back, and Hasufel was probably standing rider less in the stables, so when I returned to my room I grabbed blankets from the floor for those who were cold. Èowyn went to her chambers alone as I did, we were going to meet in front of the caves. I heard horns blow as I was in the room but I paid no attention to them. They could just be the men rallying themselves for war. As I grabbed blankets off the beds and folded them I began to fear. I walked away from them and looked out of the window; in the west I could see the darkness of clouds and night creeping towards me. I looked for the glow of Uruk torches approaching but I could not see them yet, a good thing I guess because that meant we had a little more time.

I rested my arm upon the stone and I leaned my head against my hand. I sighed as I began to hum a song that my dad used to like. It was a sad song by the Beatles; he said that it reminded him of my mother before they got married. His best friend had tried to break them up and he succeeded by telling him that she was cheating on him. His friend had told my mother the same thing so she left him. When he found out that his friend had lied, he was heart broken and tried to tell my mother what happened for a month and a half with no such luck. Then, like in fairy tales, my mother's best friend told her what had happened. Because her car battery had died, my mother ran seven blocks to my dad's place in the pouring rain where she met him outside his apartment building; he was leaving his apartment to try and speak to her again. Two nights later my mother and father became engaged.

I hummed the first verse and began to sing on the second.

The wild and windy night, that the rain washed away/ Has left a pool of tears, crying for the day/ Why leave me standing here, let me know the way.

I stopped singing; I couldn't remember how the rest of the song went. I sighed as she sun sank into the hills filling the room with a faded orange light. The tranquility I felt was needed; it had been so long since I had felt it touch my heart. It was amusing that I felt it now of all times, but it was still comforting. At that moment I heard a voice say, "Are you ready?" I turned and saw Legolas standing in the doorway. He was dressed in his thick, layered leather armor and was tightening his cuffs as he spoke. I smiled as I asked,

"How long have you been standing there?" I stood up straight as he answered,

"Not long." There was a silence as I retrieved my things from the floor and began to fold them so that I could carry them more easily. As I folded I the blankets and such he asked, "I saw you were upset that you could not fight alongside us, Laura." I let out a laugh at this and said,

"Yes, I was." I tossed another folded blanket into the pile as Legolas continued,

"Does it still trouble you?"

"I am fine. I know where I'm needed and that is where I will be." I finished folding then began to fiddle with my cloak. I saw him take a step forward as he said,

"I have spoken to Aragorn and Gimli and have thought much-"

"And you're going to allow me to fight beside you, right?" I said with fake enthusiasm and a laugh. Legolas laughed a little as well as he replied,

"No, we could not change the King's command. But we want to tell you…I came to tell you that we wish you could fight alongside us." I was quiet for a while.

"Really? That is not how Aragorn seemed when I spoke to him." I scoffed, "Seemed he thought of me as no more than a young child with a wooden sword."

"Laura-" Legolas began but I interrupted him,

"I have no wooden sword Legolas." I rested my hand on the hilt of my sword. "The elves of Lothlórien remade my sword for me…do you think that the Lady would have done that if I could not yield my sword well?" I shook my head then went back to pick up my pile of blankets. When I stood I felt Legolas' hand rest on my shoulder.

"Laura please, listen. These odds, 10,000 to three hundred are impossible, we would want you by our sides for every other battle that we have, but not this one. Please, I do not want to see your death. None of us do." I turned to look at him as he continued. "We have all come to truly care for you. I have come to truly care for you, and as a friend I ask that you not fight." There was silence before I nodded and he dropped his hand. "This is no fair fight." I looked up at him as I agreed,

"No…it is not." he looked at me as he said,

"Perhaps you have not seen…more have come."

"More? More than ten thousand?" Legolas shook his head then walked to the window that looked out.

"No, of the enemy, but friends…elves have come." At this a smile crossed my face and a small flame of hope lit kindled in my heart. "Lord Elrond sent them to honor our alliance with men. Haldir of Lórien is leading them." I smiled and said as I laughed.

"Legolas thank you for telling me this!" He nodded and I walked to his side. The sun was now fully behind the hills and in the far distance I could see a faint glow approaching the valley. I when I saw them I whispered to Legolas,

"They are coming." Legolas nodded and began to leave but I stopped him.

"Legolas?" I asked as he walked away. He turned to face me and I said, "I promise you that I will do what I am willed to do." He smiled and nodded and I asked, "Will you promise that all of you will return? So that I may see you all again?" Legolas looked at me and replied,

"Yes, I do." I smiled and told him,

"Tell Aragorn and Gimli…" I could not finish what I was going to say. Legolas nodded and he finally left the room. I grabbed the blankets I ran back to the glittering caves where Èowyn stood waiting. She asked no questions and made no accusations when I arrived, we simply walked into the caves and watched as they shut the doors on us.

Chapter 24 Review Replies

Elvenladygreenleaf4ever: Not in the next chapter but soon. It will be coming!

TriGemini: Yeah, Laura is extremely self-centered right now. Actually I'd say that that is really her tragic flaw.

Arami: YES! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED! Ha ha ha ha! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Ms. Unknown: Fierce spirit? Or stubborn headedness? Or she could be acting spoiled? Haha, just playing with your head…

Shemyazal: Thanks for your review…and I totally agree…


	26. The Horse and The Rider

Chapter 26; The Horse and The Rider

"Where are the horse and the rider?" I heard Èowyn ask quietly after the caves were closed for sometime. I looked at her quizzically as she continued with a lowered head. "Where is the horn that was blowing? They have passed like rain on the mountains. Like wind in the meadows." We sat on a raised boulder we'd found; she looked up as she finished. "The days have gone down in the west. Behind the hills into shadow…" She paused and looked to the floor again. In the cave I heard the rustling of clothes and feet from the many women and children in the cave. I saw a small child sitting with her mother against an enormous stalagmite; one of the blankets I brought was wrapped around their shoulders. We waited in the cave for about an hour and all I had heard was the occasional scream of a child and the quiet shushing of mothers. I turned to Èowyn and asked her,

"Is there any more?" Èowyn shook her head and I sighed. "It was a nice poem…" I stumbled over my words as I said, "Melancholy, but nice…it's fitting isn't it?" Èowyn didn't acknowledge me, I knew she thought about the same thing I was trying to avoid. I looked at the floor then up to the large wooden doors that kept us from the outside. Two guards stood outside them, I already checked; they sounded like two elderly men by the way they spoke. "Èowyn please don't despair…" I said as I put my arm around her leaned my head on her shoulder. "Please remain hopeful, for me…for all the other women and children in this 'cage.'"

"Hopeful of what?" Èowyn replied with a shake of her head, "What is there to hope in? Hope in death? Life? Hope that those guards will open the doors and I will fight alongside Aragorn and my father?" I lifted my head and she looked at me angrily. "What would you have me hope in?" At that moment, a beating rhythm echoed in the caves; I looked around searching for the source of the beat but found nothing. It was discord echoing in my ears until I realized that it came from above us; marching feet was what we heard, marching Uruk feet.

Some of the women began to shriek, "What is that?", "What is happening?", or "This is the end!" and the children began to cry. It was a pandemonium as I stood on my rock and called,

"Everyone calm down! Don't shout!" No one listened as I continued, "It's all right!" I looked over the women and still none paid any attention to me. I had stopped shouting, figuring that it would be of no more use, when Èowyn stood and called,

"My people of Rohan! Listen! Our men and sons are above us fighting for our lives and theirs!" the women began to turn and look at Èowyn. "They stare these very creatures in the eyes and we are fearful of the sound of their footsteps?" the women began to quiet as Èowyn finished, "Honor your sons! Honor your men! Be brave and believe in them!" I watched Èowyn as she spoke. She sat down and for the only sound heard was the pounding of feet that came from above; the natural sounds of the women and children of Rohan grew slowly until the beating and the voices intermingled.

Èowyn looked back down at the floor as things returned to normal.

"Did you believe anything you just said, Èowyn?" I asked. She did not answer; with a heavy sigh I left her saying, "I need to stretch my legs. I will be back." I wove in and out of the mass of women and children until I came to a secluded spot in the back of the caves. I was so angry at Èowyn's sense of hopelessness that I felt like screaming. I beat my fists against the cave wall nearest me and grit my teeth as I tried to control myself. The throbbing in my head seemed to beat to the same rhythm of the pounding Uruk feet; I turned around, leaned against the wall, and stared at the ceiling as anger and fear filled my heart. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were up there and for some selfish reason I wanted all of them down in the caves with me; to be near me, to feel the same trepidation that I was feeling, or maybe to protect me. After a while my anger left me, and all that remained was my fear; fear that three men, well, a man, an elf, and a dwarf whom I cared deeply were so close to death's face.

"Here child, take this." Said an elderly lady. I looked to my right and there she was, the woman who spoke to me and in that instant the pounding feet stopped. "Ahh." She said with relief. "At last that wretched pounding has stopped!" She held out to me a crude cup and I was slow to take it from her. "It's all right." She assured me. "It's not but water."

"Thank you." I replied and drank from the cup; I immediately felt the cool water tame my throat and cool my head. I sighed as I began to feel more comfortable.

"Well, aren't you a pretty young crea-ture?" she asked me kindly and I smiled. "Though…I have not seen you before…"

"No," I agreed, "you probably wouldn't have. I am not of Rohan."

"You didn't need tell me that dear. I could tell from across the cave that you were not of any house in Rohan." I began to open my mouth but she stopped me. "Now…I'm not going to ask you where you are from child, that is for you…to figure out for yourself." I was a bit confused at this but before I could speak she continued. "You know, this is the second time I have been in these caves." She took a breath, "The first time I was here my husband fought and died defending this fortress, and it was here that he finally found his peace. He was a good, handsome man; strong both of heart and arm and blessed with loyalty. I, being of a lower class than he, thought it foolish to love him. When I found that he returned my affection I thought the entire nation would be glad of us, and they were…save his family." She shook her head and laughed as she continued, "He fought for years trying to keep his relationship with both his family and I, but we both knew that he could not have his family's affection while we still loved each other."

I held the cup in both of my hands as she continued. "He spent all of his life torn in two, searching for a place in between where both sides would be satisfied. And it wasn't until his death when he finally realized that he did have both his family and I. It did not matter the condition of the relationship, only that those relationships made him who he was; the man whom I fell in love with. Though they were not connected strongly anymore, his family was still very much apart of him." I took another drink from the cup, emptying it. I handed the cup back to her and as she took it she said, "Promise me child that you won't waste your life torn in two. My husband lost the best years of his life to a losing battle and learned all too late. Embrace who you are and give that self to the one that you love." I looked at her and she smiled at me. She sighed as she stood and said; "Child, never forget who you are, what good is only giving only a half of yourself to the people who care about you?" I watched the woman as she nodded to me and walked away. I watched her as she limped from group to group offering water to those who needed it. I then began to think about what she said, _Wasting my life torn in two? _I shook my head and rested my head in my hand as I thought until a question crossed my mind,

"Am I giving my entire self to all the people I know?" I surely gave everything to them…right? I glanced across the cave and saw Èowyn now standing and looking around the cave. She was probably searching for me, but as the seconds passed I became less and less concerned about Eowyn. My eyes felt dry as my eyelids became heavier. I rested my head on my shoulder as my eyelids closed and I drifted to sleep.

Pain…suddenly my head hurt…screams of women and children and the sound of falling rock. I opened my eyes and rubbed my head; there was a rock lying on the ground by my hand. It must have hit my head…I put my hand on my forehead and felt a big bump on the right side. I brought my hand back down before me and saw that blood dotted my fingertips. Everywhere around me rock and dust fell from the ceiling and the woman cried. The cave was in chaos and I wondered how long I had slept. When I stood I put my hand to my hurt forehead once more and a woman rushing past shoved me into the cave wall.

"Hey!" I shouted as I began to leave but a small crowd of women running as if their lives depended on it stopped me. "Wait!" I called to the last one of their group, "Wait! What has happened?" I grabbed her shoulder and she whipped around with fear in her eyes.

"The cavern, the cavern! The great blast! Our men have failed us!" she yelled at me; she then shrugged her shoulder curtly to rid herself of my hand and continued to run.

"What?" I asked myself in confusion and ran into the center of the cave. If I wanted a straight answer I would have to find Èowyn; I may have been mad at her but now wasn't the time to cling to petty arguments. I finally saw her on the far end of the cave near the entrance; she was helping so people wounded by the falling rock. I forced and shoved my way through the hustling crowd and made my way to Èowyn. "Èowyn! ÈOWYN!" I saw her look up from a child she was bandaging, glance at me, then look back down to what she was doing. Her face was that of annoyance or irritation, but I shrugged it off. I finally arrived at Èowyn's side and asked breathlessly. "Èowyn! What's going on?"

"Here you are." She said snidely, "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner but I fell asleep! Wha-?"

"You must have had a terrible time…" she said shortly. I looked at her in confusion and she pointed at my forehead. I shook my head and said quickly,

"No, a rock hit me. What happened in the cave?" Èowyn suddenly became very serious and answered,

"There was an explosion above. The entire cave shook; thankfully only a few of us were hurt." She helped the child whom she was bandaging to his feet and led him gently to his mother. "We have still no news from above." She said, "and all we can do is wait until it arrives." As if on cue two men of Rohan came into the caves. The first was gaunt faced and covered in sweat. He was obviously a warrior, I could tell by his age and armor; another helmeted soldier followed him in. Èowyn looked up at the man who entered and said with concern,

"Gamling! What is going on?" both of the men bowed their heads quickly and the one called Gamling answered breathlessly,

"My lady, the army of Saruman has breached the deeping wall." I could not believe what I had just heard…clearly neither could Eowyn.

"It has been breached?" her voice was fearful and shocked as she asked. Gamling shook his head quickly before he answered.

"Yes. They are entering the fortress at great speed. My lady, you and the women and children must make for the mountain pass at once. We have very few guards able to barricade the entrance to the caves for long." At the presence of the men in the caves the women began to gather around us and listen to the conversation. "Our army has been forced into the keep; your time is running short and you must leave with haste!" Before Èowyn needed to say anything the woman began to move; the women in the cave were unpredictable and unstable in a state of panic, but when their lives were in the balance they knew exactly what they needed to do. It took about forty-five minutes to get the majority of the women out and moving towards the mountain pass; Gamling and the soldier with him remained to help. Although we did have their help, it proved not enough; with in moments we heard clanging armor, grunts and growls of war and hatred, and the gurgles and cries men dying.

"The DOOR!" I shouted and ran to it. Gamling followed and when I arrived I could hear the Uruk-Hai: their feet and armor, their growls and breaths, their weapons. I looked at Gamling and said, "Whatever barricade you arranged is now overcome." Suddenly the door banged, and I was startled…they were trying to come in. The small lock that held the doors shut would not hold long. "Gamling! There must be another way to bar the door!" I looked behind me and saw that still not all the women have left. "Hurry! We're running out of time!"

"Here!" Gamling shouted as he found a dark piece of wood lying against the side of the cave wall. "Help me!" he called to me as I helped him move it and lift it into the slots made on the door. The wood was old, it was soft and I could feel that it was rotting.

"This won't last! This wood is rotting!" I said to Gamling as I looked at the long plank. He looked at me quickly and answered,

"We don't need it to last long, just long enough." We moved away from the door and he asked, "You are Laura daughter of William are you not?" I looked at him somewhat surprised. "You came with Gandalf and Lord Aragorn?"

"Yes I did." The door boomed again and I could hear the straining and slight cracking in the wood. I then saw a gloved hand extended in front of me; it was Gamling's hand offering me a handshake. I took it and shook strongly as I laughed. The door boomed again and the wood strained once more, but it seemed as if the women weren't moving any. I dropped his hand and moved back to Èowyn and the guard. "What is slowing the women?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Èowyn said fearfully. The door boomed again, but louder this time. The log that was holding the door was breaking. I looked between the women and the door quickly then asked Èowyn,

"Do you have your sword?" Èowyn replied angrily,

"No I do not have my sword-"

"Then you must hold off the Uruk-Hai until the women leave the cave." I said to Gamling and the other soldier. "I can help you-"

"You must come too Laura!" Èowyn said.

"Èowyn I have a weapon. I will help these men defend the others as long as I can! Who knows how many Uruks wait outside! Besides, I have no idea what pass there is in the mountains! You must lead them! I am sorry that this I happening but I will not let any of those Mordor scum touch those women!" The door boomed again and the wood that held the door broke halfway. The soldier drew his sword and ran to face the door. Gamling drew his as he watched my conversation with Èowyn. I could see the rage bubbling in Èowyn's eyes as I finished, "Èowyn, I am sorry, I know how much defending your people means to you, but if I can fight I will." I looked at her one last time and hugged her as I said, "Please forgive me." I clung to her as waited for her answer and surprisingly she hugged me back and said,

"Go. But promise the next time there is battle before our feet, we fight together." I let go of her and put my hands on her shoulders and said,

"I swear it." Èowyn hugged me once more and I hugged her back tightly, dreading what I was about to face. I watched her for a while before drawing my sword and going to the door alongside Gamling. As I waited I breathed deeply and looked my sword over with care: the leather and metal hilt was still as beautiful as the day I received it in Lothlórien and suddenly I felt confidence rush through my body as I thought of Lothlórien. That moment the door burst open and ten or twelve Uruk-Hai swarmed through the door. I stabbed my sword through the throat of the first Uruk who approached me before anything else. I pulled my sword from his throat then attacked another who came right after it. These Uruks had thick armor and long swords making them formidable opponents. I used my shoulder to push one that attacked me to the floor then I attacked the one behind it. After a few parries I was able to strike his leg, and then stab his throat. I then pushed another Uruk aside and struck another. Their numbers dwindled and I heard a man scream. I looked and saw that the guard who came with Gamling had been struck down. In my moment of pause I was grabbed and restrained by an Uruk arm; it wrapped around my neck while another Uruk began to swing his pointed sword at me. I truly thought I was through but before the sword touched me another sword protruded through his front and he fell dead. Behind him was Gamling who threw a blade and hit the Uruk who held me in the neck. I landed on my feet as the Uruk fell behind me and I gently massaged my neck. All the Uruks were dead now; I looked to Gamling as he said,

"We bought them time." I looked and saw that all the women and children had vacated the cave.

"Thank the lord." I said breathlessly before I asked Gamling, "Gamling, where is the king? We must go to him and tell him that the women and children are on the mountain pass."

"But if we go out there we could very well be out numbered." He said in protest.

"If we wait we will be vulnerable. We won't look for fights. We'll sneak our way to where the king is. Now where is he, Gamling?" Gamling thought for a moment or two then said quietly,

"Come, follow me, but we must make haste." I sheathed my sword and followed Gamling as we ducked behind rocks and hid in shadows. We finally came to a stone hallway lit by torches; there were no hiding places in this hallway so all we could do was pray that no Uruks would come. We finally came to a wooden door. Gamling tried to open it but it was locked tight. "It's locked!" He exclaimed and I became scared. At that moment I heard the clanging of armor coming up the hallway on my right. I looked at Gamling and we both began to bang on the door and call, "Let us in! Please open the door!" but it wasn't fast enough. Endless numbers of Uruks came pounding up the hallways; we drew our swords and it did no good, we were outnumbered. As I went to strike one warrior another would punch me in the face, as another slammed the flat of his blade onto my head.

"Help!" I screamed but to no avail. As I was beaten so was Gamling, I could hear him. Suddenly another sound came to my ears…an opening door…splitting air and the twang of a bowstring…cries and shouts of battle, of men in battle. Suddenly Uruks' around me began to fall and I felt a strong hand grab my arm and pull me out of the hands of the Uruk-Hai. The Uruks screamed and I swung my sword at their hands if they tried to grab me. I blinked my eyes once and when I opened them I was on the other side of the wood door. It was being pounded against from the outside as many men of Rohan held it shut. The hand that held my arm still held onto it.

"Laura!" a familiar voice said. I looked and it was Gimli who had a hold of my arm. I smiled as I saw his face and hugged him. I laughed and said,

"Gimli! How glad I am to see you!" He was surprised by my hug and he laughed.

"Laura!" he exclaimed, "Your…your face! It is beaten!" It was at this time that I was glad that I could only feel the pain on my face on not see it. "Uruk scum, we'll show 'em." He then helped me to my feet and left my side. I was in the chamber where Théoden had told Èowyn and I that we had to remain in the caves…how ironic.

"Laura!" I looked to my right and saw Aragorn calling to me. He walked toward me with open arms and Legolas at his side. I went to them smiling as much as I could with my beaten face. When I came to them Aragorn smiled and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "It is good to see you." I smiled and Legolas said with concern.

"You are hurt."

"It is nothing more than scratches." I replied to him. "The women have fled the caves and made for the mountains."

"But why are you not with them?" Aragorn asked and I replied,

"Because in order for them to flee, the Uruks who overtook the cave had to be stopped." I looked between Legolas and Aragorn then continued, "Myself and Gamling remained and we came to tell the king that the women are safe." They nodded and suddenly there was a great bang against the main doors of the chamber. I looked and saw a group of Rohanian warriors gathered in front of the door holding it shut. Aragorn left and Legolas looked at me and said,

"I too am glad you are here…and well." I smiled and nodded. I then heard Gimli say,

"The sun is rising." We looked to him then I looked to a nearby window. A beam of light shone through the high stone window and cast a light on the floor. After all of the darkness and shadow that had surrounded me the beam of light looked solid, tangible. I sighed as I whispered,

"I did not stay in the caves…I'm sorry." Legolas looked over his shoulder at me then stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder as he said,

"I understand." He said then looked to the king; I turned and did the same.

"Yes. Yes!" King Théoden exclaimed to Aragorn. "The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time. Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." Men began to bring horses into the chamber and I looked at Legolas with a smile as I said to him,

"I am here…there is no going back." He smiled too and grabbed a horse for the both of us. I mounted my horse right next to him and looked straight ahead. What a deep train of thought Théoden must have been in to not even notice my arrival.

"Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin, and the red dawn!" at that moment a great horn sounded in the keep and resounded in the walls and the rooms of the fortress. It filled my heart with courage as I felt the sound vibrate and gather in my chest and ears. I drew my sword and held it high as Théoden shouted out, "Forth Eorlingas!" The men around me began to shout out in a fierce battle cry; I looked to Legolas, who looked to me and shouted,

"Hold on!" At that moment the doors of the hall burst open and I dug my knees into the horse's sides sending him onward. As the Uruks piled through the doors myself and the others plowed through the hordes with all the power our horses could muster. We rode with our swords high all the way out the doors of the fortress and down the stone path into the heart of the battle. There I fought, with the horn of Helm's deep blowing behind me and I forgot all the fear that held me back. I swung my sword with great strength taking down Uruks one by one. I urged my horse forward sometimes to plow more over with his hooves and to take my sword to fresh Uruk-Hai flesh. I fought until I saw rays of the new morning sun creep into the hills. I looked and at the high part of the deep stood a white rider with two thousand men on horseback. The Uruks all turned to this new threat; as they charged the sun itself seemed against them and aided as the men on horse back plowed through the remaining mass of Uruk-Hai warriors; ending the Battle of Helms Deep.

Chapter 25 Review Replies

Elvenladygreenleaf4ever: Thanks! Well with every chapter the romance is coming sooner and sooner!

TriGemini: Thanks for the review!

Ms. Unknown: Good call, Boy Laura can be a hand-full, can't she?

ChildofGod-4ever: Thanks for the review and thank you twice for the awesome offer of a helping hand. I'll let you know if I ever need ya!

Elwen of Lórien: Thanks for the compliments! Believe me, this story has come a VERY long way!

Jousting elf with a Sabre: thanks. Technique is pretty important to me. It bugs me a lot when stories have no flow or organization!

Isabel: thank you! I'm very flattered!

Psychoticfrog: Thank you, it took a long time to figure out Laura, that's for sure!


	27. The Road to Edoras and Gratitude for Fel...

Chapter 27; The Road to Edoras and Gratitude for Fellowship

"Laura, daughter of William, I grant you clemency for your insubordination against me," Théoden said as I genuflected before him with my head bowed. Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli stood behind me and watched with exhausted and relieved faces. "but only if it is promised that you will return to Edoras with the riders who are unable to accompany me to Isengard." I was unhappy but replied respectfully,

"My lord, I will return with the riders to Edoras, and await your return from Isengard." At this Théoden smiled compassionately and said softly,

"Do not be ashamed, I ask for your return to Edoras so that you may become well." I lowered my head once more as I replied,

"Yes my lord." With that Théoden extended his hand and I took it as he helped me to my feet. As I rose to my feet I began to feel the aching and tenderness that resulted from the Uruk warriors' pummels. Théoden walked away with his men to fetch their horses as I turned back to Gandalf and the rest; he smiled at me as he said,

"It is hard to succumb to what one does not want to do. I am proud of you Laura." I smiled as I said,

"Thank you Gandalf." His words did not ease me; after all that happened in the past day I felt frail, weak, and disappointed. Aragorn smiled and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"You are weary from battle…" he observed, paused, then said sincerely, "Go to Edoras; rest and recover your strength." I put a hand on his shoulder and as he left he patted my cheek gently. Gandalf too walked past me with Gimli at his side. Gimli grunted as he passed,

"Laura, I know that you wanted to show that coward _Saruman_ a thing or two; and since you cannot accompany us I assure you that he will receive no mercy or understanding from THIS dwarf!" I laughed at him and watched as he walked away beside Gandalf. Legolas remained; he walked to me slowly and asked,

"How are you doing?"

"I am well, knowing now that Gimli will take care of Saruman." At this Legolas laughed a little then said,

"You did well, Laura, and I am happy to see you well." I sighed and replied half-heartedly,

"Though I clearly am not well enough to ride to meet Saruman alongside you." I paused for a moment then dropped my bitterness to say, "I am glad to see all of you well." Legolas nodded then said to me earnestly,

"Go to Edoras, Laura, and get well. The battle here has ended and there will be much more to come." I nodded in reply. He smiled as he looked at me, "Do not be unhappy that you can not ride with us to Isengard," he said, "it is now only a place of ruin and shattered evil." I smiled as I answered,

"I would not go to _look_ upon Isengard, I would go to tell Saruman that neither he nor Sauron owns me…I am not Sauron's crystal ball. I will not do what they brought me here to do." I looked down then laughed as I said, "Me…a 'Seer' of Sauron…what foolishness." I looked to Legolas who returned my gaze fondly as he rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Saruman will be brought to justice. We will see to it." He said then, "Take care, Laura." I rested my hand on his shoulder as I replied,

"I will." He squeezed my shoulder then left to retrieve a horse.

The men who rode with Théoden to Isengard left that day while the men, and woman, who were to ride to Edoras, were given the night to sleep. I roomed in the same chamber as before, but I did not sleep; it was strange and unsettling to have the people who I had grown so close to far away from me. I slept restlessly as I wondered what would happen to them. What would happen when they met Saruman? Would arrive safely? Would Saruman, or worse Sauron, know of their coming? Morning came all too soon. I went down to the stables and found Hasufel waiting for me; it wasn't until I saw him again I realized how worried I was about him. He tossed his neck and I smiled as I pet him.

"Hasufel mellonamin." I said happily and he whinnied. I stroked his forehead and patted his neck.

"My lady, allow me to saddle your horse…" Said a voice as an armored man brushed past me and entered the stall. He saddled and bridled Hasufel quickly and led him out of the stall for me. I grabbed the reins and thanked the man as he left the stables. I watched him leave then looked back to Hasufel.

"Who was he?" I asked but Hasufel only tossed his head and neighed quietly as I patted his neck and replied, "I don't know either."

The ride to Edoras passed much more quickly than the ride by which I arrived at Helm's Deep. We set out dawn and arrived at dusk; though the ride was less tedious than the first trip it was twice as painful. At times I found it difficult to keep hold of Hasufel's reins as he ran with the other horses to Edoras. The pain from the beatings I had received from Uruk blows took a toll on my body; I was accustomed to taking hits before but not beatings to the extent that I had received. Two hours before we reached Edoras I became so weary that I could no longer ride at the same pace as the other riders. It was strange for me to ask help from them, as I was in the company of strangers, but they were kind to me; I rode with the man Grimbold as another took Hasufel. I was asleep when we arrived and the women bombarded our group with hundreds of questions about their husbands or sons.

I was then carried to a bed in Meduseld and learned later that I had slept for an entire day before I awoke. When I did wake, my body was rested though my heart was remorseful; I regretted not riding to Isengard with my friends. It was strange to be away from Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas and though I did enjoy the company of countless women, I still missed my "Men." In the days that the king had not returned I spoke and became closer to Èowyn. She told me more of herself and her brother, the king and the past when her days were happy. I was relieved to have at least one dear friend near.

By the time the week was through, I was fully rested and back on my feet; I spent the greater parts of my days waiting before Meduseld for the return of my friends. It was during this time I began to realize what I should have long known; my friendship with Legolas had grown greatly in the past months and upon last seeing him I was happy and comfortable. The thought of feelings such as these would have been laughable a month ago, but now they seemed incredibly realistic. My nights were restless and my days were incessant; I found myself _living_ to see my friends ride over the plains to the gates of Edoras until finally, as I sat waiting, I saw them. I felt my stomach leap into my throat and my heart beat like a drum as I saw the vague shapes in the distance.

"They're back." I whispered, asking my brain if what I saw was real. I then smiled and laughed as I repeated, "They're back." I sprung to my feet and burst through the doors of Meduseld. Èowyn was inside occupied as I yelled, "Èowyn! They've returned!" This immediately caught her attention and she ran out through the doors with me to look at them. I saw Gandalf, Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas, and the other men more clearly than before. I laughed as I saw Èowyn smile.

"They have returned." She said. I couldn't stop laughing; I was relieved that my friends were alive and returning in a happy way. One by one, more and more people came to watch them ride to the gates. When they finally arrived, the women and servants who waited with us on the steps rushed down to the king to retrieve his horse and help the other soldiers. Èowyn remained with me on the steps as I looked upon them. I looked at Gandalf and Aragorn then Legolas' smiling face as he looked up at me. I shook my head and laughed until I saw something I did not expect: two children riding before both Aragorn and Gandalf. As they dismounted their horses I realized they weren't children at all.

"Merry! Pippin! They've found you!" I ran down the stairs to greet them. Merry and Pippin laughed as we ran to each other; I hugged them both tightly as I said, "I've missed you two! You were in Isengard all this time?" they nodded and I said happily, "Well, you put us on some wild chase!" Pippin laughed as Merry answered,

"So we've heard! We had quite a long ride so to pass the time we heard all about your search for us."

"And all about how much grumpier this new Gandalf is compared to the old one!" Pippin said with a roll of his eyes. I laughed as he continued, "We, in fact, were quite safe and for some part quite content! Weren't we Merry?" Pippin chimed in. Merry then reached into his vest as I kneeled down to have a better look at them. He pulled out a leather pouch as he asked excitedly,

"Laura, do you know what this _is_?" I laughed as I shook my head 'no' and Pippin nearly squealed as he said to Merry,

"She doesn't know what it IS Merry!" Merry smiled as he told me,

"This, my friend, is 'Longbottom Leaf.' It is the finest smoking weed in ALL of the south farthing-"

"AND WE BOTH GOT A BARREL EACH!" Pippin interrupted excitedly. I laughed in awe of the only two creatures able to find something to be glad of in such a time of unhappiness and grief. I hugged the both of them again and said,

"You are unbelievable! I really missed you!" I rose to my feet and saw Aragorn behind the hobbits. I laughed as I spoke to him, "You brought me gifts? From Isengard?" at this Aragorn laughed and hugged me.

"I thought our return and the hobbits return would be gift enough… but I suppose there is no satisfying you." He said jokingly. I hugged him back, smiled then saw Legolas behind him. It was now awkward to be close to him. For a week I felt these emotions and now he returned. I looked to the ground as I said quietly,

"Hello Legolas." He smiled while I said, "I am happy to see you all return safely."

"Thank you." He said in reply but I left before he could say anything more to me.

That night, the king held a great feast in the name of victory and the souls who lost their lives at Helm's Deep. The feast took place in the throne room where rows and rows of tables were assembled. I sat with Merry, Pippin, and Gimli and raised my cup along side them as the King made his toast. I finally had my well-deserved drink and I was to drink it with my friends at my side. It was strange though, when time came to drink, the ale did not taste as sweet or as rewarding as I would have hoped it to. Once the toast ended I set down my cup and looked around the room; I saw Aragorn, and Gandalf, but I could not find Legolas. I saw him emerge from behind one of the columns and I was relieved.

"Do you want my Ale?" I asked Merry as the music began to play and I stood from the table. He took it gladly as I tried to move across the room to where I last saw Legolas; however, moving through a crowd of somewhat tipsy, Rohan men was not as feasible as I thought it would be. After being offered numerous amounts of ale, nearly being squashed by a drunkard, and being whisked to dance in front of the musicians with a drunken soldier, I finally arrived in the spot where I originally saw Legolas only to find that he was no longer there. I paused for a moment, wondering why I was set on searching him out then disregarded my thoughts and continued to look. The party was soon becoming wearisome; I saw an open door across the hall that could prove to be an escape from the mass of intoxicated denizens of Rohan. After pushing and forcing my way across the room, I finally stepped into the cool and breezy night.

The temporary change of scene worked like magic on my briefly dampened spirits. I was alone on the stone walkway that seemed to enclose the outside of the hall. It appeared to be the same walkway that was outside the room where I slept. I looked up at the cloudy night sky and walked down the stone deck till I was in front of Meduseld. I sat on the steps and smiled; all the houses in Edoras were emptied for the feast that I was trying to evade. I was alone once more as I watched men too drunk to walk, wives scolding and directing them back to their homes and men rolling their eyes out of annoyance or perhaps intoxication.

"Interesting isn't it?" I heard Legolas ask from behind me. Butterflies flew rampant in my stomach as he spoke, "How men will willingly handicap and make fools of themselves."

"I suppose," I replied with a smile and tried to relax. "I have never thought of it that way." He stood beside me and as we looked over the fields of Rohan I felt like a fool. I seemed like a foolish girl with a crush; I knew nothing I could possibly say to him. I knew no words that would please him. Thankfully he said something before I could.

"The night is restless; we spent many a night on this quest though few were restless." I looked up to the night sky and replied,

"Yes." '_YES?_' I ridiculed myself, '_That is ALL that you could possibly say? YES? You are such a fool._' I then thought of something, "Legolas," I addressed him and he looked at me. I met his eyes for a moment but I had to turn mine away so that I could keep composed. "I believe that I need to thank you."

"For what?" He asked and I replied,

"You kept your promise you made to me. And not only did you keep it once, but twice." '_Ha HA!_' I thought to myself happily, '_He's bound to remember the promise he made me at Helm's Deep! Nice move!_'

"Promise, Laura?" he asked. 'O_h no, he does not remember? Quick! Say something!_'

"Yes, you promised that all of you would return safely. You have kept your word…twice." My heart pounded as I waited for his reply.

"Laura," he finally said, "there is no other way that I could possibly return." A smile came to my lips as I thought, '_YES! Nice recovery!_' "I could never not return to you." In this moment I felt my heart stop. Everything slowed and I saw Legolas' hand reach toward mine; he took my hand in his and squeezed. I felt such bliss in those few moments that I could not help smiling. I looked to him and in that moment of sublime ecstasy I told him what I had been aching to tell him.

"Legolas, I care for you." He looked at me as I continued, "I have grown to care for you so much; during the days you were gone I found myself praying and only living to await your return." I paused and looked away. "I hope that you are not offended by what I say for I don't mean to offend. I say this…to let you know…" As I said these words reality and fear began to set in. I let go of his hand and said, "If you do not feel the same…sentiments that I do, I understand and will hold you to nothing; I will think no less nor speak no evil of you, and I ask that this will not hinder our friendship." I looked at him once more as I finished. "But, I wish that you will not leave me in shadows of doubt. If you feel, please tell me." I watched as Legolas looked at me and smiled. As he turned his face to mine the moonlight made his blue eyes seem like crystal and his passionate face entrancing. He took both my hands and said as he held them,

"Laura, I heard you speak to Lady Èowyn, before we made for Helm's Deep. You spoke of the worth in sacrifice. Laura, I do not understand many things. I do not understand how someone's will is to spread darkness over a world, how men keep faith when there is little hope, how you came here to Middle Earth, or how after so many physical and emotional wounds you stay strong. I heard you speak those words to Lady Èowyn and I knew that you cannot be of your age." He brought my hands closer to him and spoke more intimately as he told me, "There is so much passion, so much emotion and care that you possess, it pains me to see you hurt." He leaned toward me as he said with a smile, "What I wish to say is this: I care for you deeply, and if I could, I would insure that you never feel hurt ever again." At this I lost my breath and something happened, Legolas kissed me. As his lips touched mine I felt a wave of warmth spread all over my body: it capped my fingertips and touched my toes, brought air into my chest and cradled my heart. I was so happy. Legolas drew back from the kiss and I said with a smile.

"I am so happy, Legolas. You have made me so happy." Legolas let go of my hands, ran a gentle hand through my hair and rested the other on my face. I kissed him in turn then hugged him tightly; this was the most wonderful way to end the evening.

I am SO SORRY for the huge gap between updates. I have had the BIGGEST writer's block EVER. I can't even START chapter 28! Please, as the play I'm in is about to open I would ask for patience becauseit is so hard to multitask! Thanks for all of the wonderfull patronage!

Chapter 26 Review thanks!

Thanks to:

elvenladygreenleaf4ever, TriGemini, Ms. Unknown, grlwivblkboots, Elwen of Lórien, heatherika, Starchii, J Dog #2, enyamorntuilr, Dragonmount, and Isabel


End file.
